Harry Potter and the Medori Watch
by Eliza Snape
Summary: 6th year for Harry Potter brings love, romance & alliances with unlikely foes. He inherits the Medori watch, another creation from Nicholas Flamell. Harry finds his tru love but 2 problems, 1: the watch curses them 2: shes Snapes daughter!
1. Summers Winding down

1: Summers winding down

Harry Potter sat at his little rickety wooden desk, in his little rickety room, in the other wise spacious and elegant home located at # 4 Privet drive. He had shot up 4 more inches over the summer. Maybe now Ron Weasley wouldn't completely dwarf him. Though still slightly pale, his emerald eyes were shaped perfectly by the chiseled features of his face. Harry had even grown stubble on his chin. Indeed the boy who lived turned out to be very handsome.

The boy with the messy raven hair stared down at page 6 of the pamphlet that was Professor Snapes' idea of an outline for his Newt level potions class. To both Snapes's & Harrys' dismay, Harry had gotten a Perfect Owl in Potions. However another year with Snape was the least of Harrys' worries. Fifth year at Hogwarts had by far been the worst for Harry and the school itself.

For the first time in 5 years Harry couldn't wait to leave the Magical Universe and return to his muggle family (If that's what u could call them). After the death of Serious, Harry could care less if his only retreat was to people whose hatred for him was only rivaled by Lord Voldermort himself.

Actually this summer was not so bad for Harry. Dudley was away in America, at Football (the American Kind) camp. This fact made a bruise free summer for Harry. Uncle Vernon was still an arse, but nowhere as near as what he had been. Vernon was still shaking from the ominous warning the Order of the Phoenix gave him at the end of term. The biggest surprise was Aunt Petunia though; she actually started to treat him like a person. Petunia even managed to get his uncle to start to pay him for the work he did around the house. Harry hated to admit it but for the first time he did not want to leave Privet drive. For the first time Harry felt that here, he would be missed.

"Uggh! Where's Hermione when u need her. She would make me read this stupid assignment!" He said as he threw his wire-rimmed glasses on the desk. He realized that he had been staring at the same sentence for a ½ hour.

Harry finally gave up on his studies, and flopped on his bed. Thinking of Hermione made him think of happier times with his friends. He missed her and Ron terribly. Ron had not written at all this summer break. Hermione only wrote to bitch at him for not writing her.

Past summers had been spent by the three at the burrow. Not this year though. On strict orders of Dumbledore Harry was to remain with his aunt and uncle for the entire summer. Herminone was also told she could not visit the burrow. Harry wasn't sure who was upset by the news more Ron or Hermione.

"If I can't be happy, why should they?" Harry whispered. As soon as the words escaped his thin lips, he regretted them. He loved Ron and Hermione both, he had no right to wish bad things on his friends. They were the only two who had always been there for him.

"I won't let my unhappiness…or a stupid Prophecy for that matter ruin this year for my friends and me."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Harry caught site of a white blur.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted, "What do you have for me girl?" Hedwig nipped at his hand lovingly. Harry untied a letter from the birds' right leg and tossed Hedwig a treat for her effort.

"Ron!" Harry laughed at his friend's perfect timing. He knew what ever Ron had to say would cheer him up. Harry tore open the letter and began to read.

_Harry, _

_Bloody hell mate how have u been? Sorry I haven't written you all summer, but Harry I got to spend the summer with the Cannons mate! That's right I was the Keeper for the team during practice sessions. Percy knows some people and got them to take me on. He's been doing nice stuff for everyone since he disgraced us last year. He even got dad a Jaguar. Some sort of muggle car. Anyway mate, I've gotten damn good if I do say so myself. They even say they will let me try out after I graduate, I put in a good word for you too mate. Bloody hell mate can you believe it! Even Mione was excited for me. Cant wait to see her again…I mean can't wait to see you guys again. Well just wanted to let you know I was still alive. See you in a couple of days on the train._

_P.S._

_Ginny says she can't wait to see you. _

Harry sighed after he read the letter. Good old Ron. He knew it was a dream come true for Ron to be with the Chudley Cannons. Ron was the only person who loved Qudditch more than Harry. He also was the only one who was as good at it as Harry.

Even though the world saw Harry as the "Famous Harry Potter", Ron never did neither did Hermione. To them he was just Harry. It was in that moment that he realized that Ron and Hermione were his better halves. He began to laugh out loud. He needed to get a girlfriend. Harry stopped laughing suddenly. When did that happen? When did he start thinking about girls? He wondered had this thought yet crossed Ron's mind. Of course it had, ever since Ron first laid eyes on Hermione Granger. But Harry would rather spend a week at Malfoy manor than mention his accusations to Ron. But he couldn't Blame Ron. He had noticed how beautiful Hermione had gotten. Her bushy hair, had toned down, now it was a mass of honey brown golden spirals, which bounced off her shoulders playfully and highlighted her almond eyes. Compared to Harry and Ron…Hermione's 5'6, 130 frame made her look tiny. She was so small, it made Harry feel like he just wanted to scoop her in his arms and protect her. But he would never tell Ron that he valued his life too much. Once again Harry started to laugh out loud. He sluggishly got up and began to pack up his Hogwarts trunk.

"Maybe year 6 won't be so bad." He said


	2. Old friends and new

2: Old friends and new

Vernon didn't take Harry to the train station this year. His aunt volunteered to make the journey. When they arrived at the station they sat in the car in an awkward silence. Harry felt he should say something to the woman who did a 180 degree turn this summer. However all words escaped him.

"Harry." His aunt whispered breaking him out of his silence.

"Yes Aunt." He said a little too loud

"I have something for you."

"What…Me?" Now it was his turn to whisper

"Yes dear, it was your mothers." She pulled out a little box big enough to put a pocket watch in. "Take it," she said

Harry opened the box and just stared at the contents. It was in fact a pocket watch. It was sterling silver, with blue Rhine stones on the front. On the back was engraved the phrase "love winds the hands of time".

"Its beautiful, but it's broken." Harry said sadly as he noticed the hour and minute hands were still

"No it's not dear. It's a Medori watch." She said

"A what?"

"It's the only magical thing I ever accepted from my sister. She gave it to me when she graduated from that witches school. The hour and minute hands don't start for the owner until they share their first kiss with their one true love. It started for Vernon and I after our third date. However you must not mention this watch to him.

Harry nodded. "Why have you been nice to me?" Harry blurted out

"I don't know boy." She sounded sad "You look like your mother in the eyes. I wish we could have been more than just sisters in blood."

Harry was taken a back. He almost jumped out of his seat when she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. After another moment of silence, Harry exited the car and made his way to platform 9 ¾.

Hermione Granger stood in front of the train tapping her right foot out of impatience. 5 minutes left to board the train and no sign of Harry or Ron. Then again it was a chance that they may have walked right by her and she would have not known who they were. She had changed so much it wouldn't surprise her if they did too. Herminone had straightened her hair. She had darkened the browns and highlighted the honeys in it as well. It made her tresses look like that of a muggle model. She had toned up over the summer, as a result of going for morning jogs with her father. He was such a fitness nut. She also filled out on the top, she wasn't huge, but she smiled to herself as she realized she finally had a chest.

A light tap on the shoulder broke her out of her naughty thought. She whipped around to see a boy…no a man with raven hair smiling at her.

"Harry!" she yelped. "Why haven't you written me? I should punch you in the nu…"

"Missed you too Hermione." Harry cut her off

"Sorry." She smiled realizing that she had already started to nag. She got on her tip toes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips

"You look amazing." Harry said with red cheeks

"Thanks." Hermione said mildly. She was use to compliments. Muggle boys had given her their fair share over the summer. "You Mr. Potter don't look bad yourself."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry teased.

She punched Harry playfully in the arm. To Harrys' surprise it hurt. It was then Harry notice that Hermiones' entire 5'6 frame was pure muscle.

"Damn Girl." He paused. "Hey look at this." He said, as he tore is eyes off of his best friend. Harry showed her his newly acquired Medori watch.

"Harry its beautiful. Who gave it to you" she shouted as she took it from him.

"Aunt Petunia." He said

Hermione almost choked on air. Before she could bombard him with questions, he filled her in on his aunts' turn around and about the purpose of the watch.

"Wow Harry that's great. And looks like you still haven't found your true love." She said playfully as she handed the watch back to Harry. She was referring to the brief kiss she and Harry had just shared

He looked down at the watch to see that the minute and hour hands still had yet to move.

"Ron will be happy about that." He muttered

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing." He laughed

"Are you sure? Cause I thought I heard my name! A booming deep voice exclaimed from behind them.

"Ron!" Herminone yelled with tears in her eyes. It was Ron but she had trouble noticing him. To no ones surprise he had grown a couple more inches. His red hair was just as bright as ever but he had cut and spiked it. He was still lanky, just like Harry. Though she could see the muscles bulging out of his shirt.

"Tears, I didn't get tears." Harry laughed. He received another punch from Hermione, before she leaped in Ron's' arms.

"Bloody hell 10:59 we gotta get on the train." Ron said as he tried to avoid Hermiones' eyes. Her arms around him caused a feeling that he never felt before. She looked bloody brilliant. Why was he thinking that? Had Harry noticed her too? He better not have, or I'll kill him he thought. Ron shook his head trying to forget his current train of thought. This is going to be an interesting year.

The trio lucked out and found a vacant compartment on the train towards the back. They laughed and caught up on their summers. Hermione had gone to Spain for a small part of the summer. She said that she would die if she could not go back. Ron told of his adventures with the Cannons. Harry filled Ron in on his aunt and the watch.

"Well didn't know u was looking for love mate." Ron teased

"Oh grow up Ron." Hermione snapped

"Calm down Mione." He said in a teasing way

Hermione melted at the sound of Ron calling her by his special name he had given her. Harry wondered to himself why he hadn't noticed their chemistry before.

The rest of the time on the train was pleasant. Harrys' apprehensions about coming back to school had started to slowly melt away. He was starting to feel normal, well as normal as Harry Potter ever could.

Once again the golden trio found themselves outside the great hall, waiting to be in front of a spectacular feast prepared by the house elves. They were surrounded by the other students both friend and foe. Harry didn't care, he was just glad to see that none of them were staring at him like he was from another planet.

"I wish they would hurry with the bloody sorting. I'm starved." Ron shouted

"Patience Ron." Hermione said as she touched his arm.

Ron cheeks went just as bright as his hair. Harry just sighed. This lovely dovey stuff that neither of them realized they were doing would get old real quick.

"Besides this year is going to be the most exciting sorting ever!" Hermione said taken her arm away, which made Ron frown a little.

"What do you know that we don't this time?" Harry said

"Well rumor has it we are getting two new transfer students." She said

"So what." Ron whined

"So…Hogwarts never accepts transfers. You usually have to start from year one. They are supposed to be starting their six-year with us. They must be perfect students for Dumbledore to accept them. One is rumored to be American. The other is supposed to be Snapes kid!" She said

"What!" yelled Ron and Harry together

"There is a Snape JR. running around." Ron said disgusted

"Worse yet there was a woman who let Snape touch her." Harry groaned

"I guess everyone has to be loved. So you see sorting is going to be…"Hermione started

"I don't care i'm hungry." Ron moaned ignoring her.

"Shut it Ron." Hermione scoffed

"You aren't my mother woman! If I am hungry I'm hungry! So you shut it! Ron glared

Awwh...this was the Ron and Hermione that Harry loved. He scanned the corridor looking at the students, while he tried to drown the shouts of his best friends out. He saw Neville Longbottom. Who had grown just as much as Harry, he didn't even look to be a ball of nerves. He leaned against the wall talking to Luna Lovegood. Who by far was the weirdest person in Hogwarts, however in Harry's opinion next to Hermione the brightest. For a brief second Harrys' eyes locked with that of Ginny Weasley. She had a really weird dreamy looked in her eye. Harry hoped that she still didn't fancy him. Even though Harry was starting to notice girls, he really didn't have an interest in Ginny. Harry scanned the room further and immediately his stomach turned. Draco Malfoy was right in his sights slumped against the wall not surrounded by his usual cronies. Draco had let his hair grow out, and though it was nowhere near the length of his father, it was fairly long. His bright blue eyes had sadness to them that Harry found unnerving. Dracos' dad was in jail: maybe he was in mourning. Even though Harry despised Malfoy and his dad, he couldn't help feel bad for the boy. No boy should be without his father.

"Screw off Potter!" Draco yelled when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"Visited Azkaban lately?" Harry said even though he felt terrible about his retort. He could have sworn he saw Draco eyes water. He quickly looked away.

His eyes focused on a girl he had never seen before. She had to be at least Harry's age. She must be one of the transfer students Hermione was talking about. She was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen, including Cho Chang. Her skin was the color of the dark chocolate that Harry loved to get from Honey dukes sweet shop. Her hair was even blacker than Harry's and it hung long and straight just above her arse. Her eyes were hazel and huge. She was about the same height as Hermione. Yet she wasn't as thin. She was well …thick. That was the only word to describe her. She wasn't fat but had curves in all the right places. Harry had to pinch himself to take his eyes off of her chest. It was huge. Never had he seen a girl…a woman like this.

Harry looked in terror as he realized that the beautiful brown skinned girl was making her way over to Draco Malfoy.

"What's up?" She said to Draco.

"Do I know you?" Draco said angrily

"No, but neither does anyone here. I'm new, and I need to make friends, and you aren't talking to anyone else. So I figured..." She started

"You figured wrong. What's wrong with your voice, where are you from?" Draco asked

"The U.S.A." She said

"Uggh if there is one think I hate more than muggles its American muggles." He sneered

"Muggles?" She asked

"Are both your parents wizards?" he said

"No my mom is a…"she cut her own self off

"I don't care what your mom is…you Mud blood!" He yelled

"I don't know what the hell you just called me, but I don't think it was nice. Watch it Blondie or ill have to hurt you." Now it was her time to yell

"REALLY!" Draco smiled.

Harry saw Draco going in his cloak for his wand. Without thinking Harry made a mad dash to where the two were.

"Do it Malfoy and ill make sure you won't be able to visit daddy for a long time." Harry said as he stuck his wand in Dracos' chest.

"Saint Potter rescues another Mud blood." Draco said

"Beat it Malfoy." Harry whispered

"I was here first." He said

"Does it look like I care?" Harry responded

"Stay away from me American" Draco said to the girl as he strutted away

"Maybe this was a bad idea coming here." The girl said to herself more than to Harry

"Not all of us are gits like Draco Malfoy. You just picked the wrong person to be your welcome wagon." Harry was relieved when the girl broke out is a wide smile

"Harry Potter." He said extending his hand to the girl. Harry was taken aback the girl didn't even flinch when she heard his name. Did American wizards not know of him? This was a relief he could make a first impression on her with out having to live up to any hype.

"Eliza…Eliza Sn…." She started

"Harry, you are an idiot, trying to get expelled on the first day!" Shouted Hermione as she and Ron ran over to him and the new girl

"Harry that was bloody brilliant. It looks like Malfoy has lost his edge though." Ron joked.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled

"Who's your friend?" Ron said ignoring Hermione. Ron like Harry had trouble taking his eyes off of the girl, every part of her was beautiful, even her hooked nose. That nose Ron thought looked really familiar. Still he could not place it.

"Eliza." Harry said in a low voice, a little annoyed that they had interrupted his meeting with her.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said not yet sure what to make of the girl

"Sure to be a Griffindor, any one who could stand up to A Slytherin like that." Ron said in awe

"Thanks." Eliza said

"So you know about the houses than." Harry said.

"Yup sure do, it's not much I don't know about Hogwarts, my dad made sure I knew my stuff. First book I ever read was Hogwarts: A history. Although I'm sure he had good reason why he never explained what a mud blood was." She trailed off

"You have read a Hogwarts: A history?" Hermione said with glee, maybe this girl would be ok.

"Of course who hasn't? My favorite chapter is 633 because…" suddenly she was stopped

"Then you must have known about me then, and Voldermort." Harry said surprised

"Of course Harry, is there a problem." She asked after seeing the look on his face

"You just didn't react how most people do, when they find out about me." He said looking down the floor

"Well you are just a boy right. Besides must get sickening people gawking at you and your scar all the time. Although it is a really handsome battle scar." She said matter of factly

Harry smiled. This girl was full of wonderful surprises.

"So sorry, we are so rude. She doesn't even know our names Ron." Hermione said while punching Ron

"Well you just told her mine. Ron Weasley I am. This is Mione…I mean Hermione Granger." Ron Corrected himself

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Eliza, Eliza Sna…" Once again she was cut off, this time by her own doing. "Daddy!" she said before she took off running.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Eliza with their eyes to see where she was running.

"What's she doing? The only person over there is Snape." Ron said

Harry was just a clueless. He saw professor Snape insulting some new first years. He was in his usual uniform of black, with a mop of greasy hair to match his onyx eyes. However when Snape caught site of the girl running towards him, Harry saw the usual hard features of his face melt away. For the first time he saw his potions professor…SMILE. Harry was taken aback as Snape and Eliza embraced. And rubbed their hooked noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Hooked noses? Finally it clicked for the trio at the same time.

"Snape is her dad!" Harry said in disbelief

"Of course we aren't getting two new transfer students. The American is Snapes kid." Hermione said piecing things together

"I knew that nose looked familiar!" Ron said

"But they are so different. Snape is so pale and she is so...so…not pale." Harry said

"Ha, well she takes after her mum then? Thank goodness for that." Ron said.

Harry could not help but laugh. He saw Eliza Snape hand in hand with the man who has made his life miserable for five years. To his horror Eliza was directing her dad toward his direction.

"Dad I told you not to worry I would make friends." Eliza said

Snapes smiled dropped when he was thrown in front of Harry

"Potter." He growled

"Professor." Harry said in the same tone

"Thank you for keeping Eliza occupied while we wait for the sorting ceremony. However I have arranged for her to be introduced to the school by a Slytherin. Since there is no doubt she will be placed in my house." He said "Malfoy!" he shouted

Harry saw the fear in Dracos' eyes when he approached his professor and saw him holding the hand of the girl he had just tried to stun.

"Yes sir." He said

"As you recall, I owled you over the summer asking you to show my daughter around the school. I'd like you to meet Eliza Montana Snape." He said

"Hi." Draco said trying to pretend their first meeting did not happen

"Nice to meet you." Eliza said playing along, "But there is no need to bother Draco dad, Harry, Ron and Hermione have agreed to show me around the castle." She said

"I understand you have taken a…liking to them." He said "But you should really be acquainted with someone who will be in your own house."

"Dad it won't matter who shows me around, besides according to Ron I will be a Griffindor." She beamed

Ron let out a gasp as Snape stared at him

"Did you Weasley?" he said as more of a statement the question

"Ugggh." Is all Ron could mutter.

The doors of the great hall opening saved Ron. The group filed in with the rest of the students.

The sorting went by quick not many first years this year. Eliza went to Slytherin to the glee of her father. Harry was sadden and relieved by this at the same time. He liked the girl, but could he really be friends with a Snape? That thought haunted Harry until he went to bed and dreamed a horrible dream of Voldermort

Eliza Snape woke with a start. She couldn't believe she was finally going to be aloud to do magic. She wasn't naive she knew she would be far behind, especially in the same grade as a powerful wizard like Harry Potter. But she had to try; she had been bugging her father for this since she could talk. She looked around her room that she had to herself. Normally people at Hogwarts had to bunk up. She knew her dad had something to do with her getting her own room, but she couldn't complain. She loved the sleek long line of the Slytherin quarters. The green and black colors gave it a feel of luxury and honor. Eliza knew that the other houses feared Slytherin's. However she was glad that old hat had put her here. She was a Slytherin and she was a good person. The girl with the American ways would prove that you could be both a Slytherin and a great human being.

She made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. Classes wouldn't start for another day so she was sure most of her fellow students were sleeping in. She was shocked when all four house tables were nearly full. Eliza took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Draco made glances at her, off and on. She wasn't sure but she thought he had an apologetic smile on his face. Either way she wasn't sure she cared to find out. Draco had been a real jerk. She could see no way that they could be friends. The other Slytherins just stayed away from her, making it clear that she wasn't welcomed. Any friend of Harry Potter was an enemy to them. The only reasons why the other Slytherin's weren't blatantly rude to her was the fact that her father was the head of the house. Eliza spotted Harry and Ron at the Griffindor table. She would rather be over there with them. Was it against the rules to sit at another house table? Only one way to find out. Eliza grabbed her tray and marched over to the boys.

Harry saw Eliza coming over. Was she going to sit with them? This girl was brave, once she allied herself with a Gryffindor she would be black listed from her own house. Wow she looked amazing; unlike Hermione he didn't get the feeling that Eliza needed to be protected although he wanted to anyway. However what could he expect from a daughter of Severus Snape.

"Hi Ron, Harry. Please tell me if I'm intruding." She said

"Of course not." Ron said between bites of his bacon and egg sandwich.

"Where's Hermione?" Eliza asked

"Library." Said Harry

"Wait what? Classes haven't even started." Shouted Eliza

"Get use to it, Eliza. Mione loves her books." Ron said

"Mione? Why do you call her that?" Eliza asked Ron

"Is it stupid?" Ron blushed

"No I think it's sweet." She smiled

Harry wanted to die at the look on Ron's face. If his cheeks got any redder Harry was sure Ron would explode.

"Harry!" Hermione came running up "I did some reading on your watch and…" she cut her self off when she noticed Eliza. "Hello Eliza."

"Hi Hermione, yo I hope your study habits rub off on me." Eliza responded

"What's a yo?" Ron asked

"Muggle slang Ron." Said Hermione

"Oh." He said annoyed with muggle slang

"What about the watch Hermione." Harry asked

"Umm I'll tell you later." Hermione was not sure she wanted to mention anything of importance around Eliza yet

"Ok." Harry said understanding why Hermione wanted to wait. "What wizard school did you go to before you came here Eliza?" Harry said completely changing the subject

"None. I was in muggle schools until this year." She said

"What? You have never studied magic?" Hermione said dumbstruck

"No I wanted to but my dad said that it was too dangerous. Then out of the blue he says I can finish up my education here. To this day I don't know why he changed his mind, but I didn't want to question him.

"No one ever wants to question him" Ron said again between bites

"Ron!" yelled Harry

"Its ok guys, I know my dads reputation here. I don't know why daddy doesn't show you guys how sweet he is. He's a very pleasant man." She beamed

"Sure." Muttered Ron

"Where's your mum then" asked Harry

"Still in America. I miss her a lot, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity." Said Eliza

"So your mom was actually in love with Professor Snape." Blurted Hermione

"And still is." Eliza said ignoring Hermiones' rudeness "They are still together. My mom was supposed to come back to England with my dad when they first met, however after all that stuff with Voldermort happened dad said no way she or I could leave America."

Ron was the only one to flinch at the mention of Voldermort.

"How much do you know about your dad and his relationship with Voldermort?" Pressed Hermione

"If you mean if I know my dad was a death eater? Yes I do. If you mean if I know that for the last 17 years my father has put his life on the line and became a spy for the other side? Well I know that too. If you mean if I knew my dad was attacked this summer when Voldermort found out that indeed he was a spy, and he had a daughter by an American? Well that I know too! Look i'm not about to make excuses for my father and what he did in the past. All I know is every one makes mistakes and for the past 17 years he has been trying to rectify them for himself and for me. So if you three or anyone else at this school has anything to say about my father then you will have to say it to me!" Eliza said now screaming, tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly Eliza jumped up and stormed out of the great hall.

"Mione why did you go and do that?" asked Ron

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. I didn't know that professor was attacked" She said tears now in her eyes

"I'm going to find her." Harry said as he sprinted out of the Hall

It took Harry about 2 hours to track Eliza down. He checked the library, the Quidditch Pitch, the owl tower. He had hoped she didn't make her way into the dark forest or yet the third floor corridor. After all the usual places, it hit Harry. Eliza probably retreated to her own house Quarters. After flirting with a fourth year Slytherin for about 20 minutes Harry had persuaded her to let him in the Slytherin house. He had only been in there once, and it was no different this time. The place still creeped him out.

Harry made his way into the common room. It was empty. This was a bad idea he thought. Harry suddenly heard voices coming from behind him. He knew that voice it belonged to Quidmire Addalay, one of the Slytherin prefects. If he caught Harry it would be detention for a week. A hand grabbed Harry's shoulder and yanked him into a side room before he could protest. He quickly turned around to see who it was.

"If they catch you in here you are toast." Eliza said

Harry could see fresh tears swelling in her eyes

"Yes this I know." He said "Look about earlier."

"I hate it here. I'm telling my father that I want to go home"

"You just got here. You haven't even had a first day of classes."

"So what, no one wants me here."

"That's not true. If that was the case I would not have risked detention to come see if you were ok." Harry pleaded

"Saint Potter rescues another mud blood." Eliza said mocking earlier words by Draco

"That's not funny." Harry said

"I know."

"Hermione is just looking out for me, it's hard to make new friends. Every time we let someone in they end up trying to screw us over. She is not a bitch, contrary to today's events." He said

"I know and you should be glad you and Ron have her, that little girl is feisty." Eliza laughed

"Yea but I don't have her; I just borrow her from Ron." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh "I like you…I mean we like you a lot Eliza. We need to all start over."

"I agree." She smiled

"I must warn you though. I've never been friends with a Slytherin." Harry said with a cocked grin

"Me either." Eliza shot back

That night Eliza and Hermione made up after a tear fest which Ron and Harry quickly excused themselves from. Now it was rare to see one without the other. Eliza and Hermione were always off somewhere doing each other's hair or gossiping about Ravenclaw girls. Ron and Harry didn't mind though, now they got a chance to be around the most two beautiful girls at Hogwarts. . The golden trio was now a quartet.


	3. Dunnington's Cave

3: Dunnington's Cave

The first couple months of school shot by fast. Classes had gone good for Harry, even potions. Snape was decent, and Harry had no doubt that Eliza had something to do with that.

Ron was named the new Quidditch captain and spent a lot of his time trying to simplify plays of the Chudley Cannons so that a 16 yr old could do it. Hermione had given up on spew and was now obsessed with the DA. Although Harry still led the sessions, it was Hermione who picked the spells and the overall direction of the group. Eliza was not bad at magic. She was horrible. It was hard to say if she had any magical ability at all. She had yet to use her wand for a successful spell. However she was a natural at riding a broom. Ron made her promise that she would not try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team; he swore that she would be just as good a seeker as Harry. Harry wasn't so sure about that.

October was coming to a close and the weather was becoming chilly. The four friends set in the library on an unusually warm day.

"We need to walk the grounds one last time before its gets to bitter outside." Hermione said looking up from her textbook

"I agree. Miones got the right idea." Ron said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry said as he slammed his book shut

"I don't know...you guys go ahead I'm swamped." Eliza whispered. She thought to herself that she had to study every minute she could or she would soon be kicked out and labeled a squib (wizard with no magic ability)

"Magic doesn't come naturally to all Eliza, except maybe Hermione. I did my first spell by a fluke. I'm sure you will get the hang of it. But depriving you self of fun won't help." Harry said reading her thoughts

"He's right girl." Hermione said

"I still don't know." Eliza sighed

"Oh come on Monty" Harry teased shorting Eliza's middle name

"Monty? Now I have a pet name too." She smiled glancing over at Ron

"Only if you like it." Whispered Harry, as he tried to cover his red cheeks

"I like it just fine." She smiled at him "Ok a break sounds fine, as long as we can go over by the lake, it's so beautiful."

"Great, let's all get our coats and meet at the entrance then." Ron said, as he exited not waiting for a confirmation

"A man with a plan." Harry laughed as they all followed Ron's suit and exited the library

Eliza grabbed her best Slytherin cloak. She loved to see the emerald green color stand out as she walked side by side with her maroon glad Griffindor friends. She couldn't believe how happy she was. For the first time in her life she had a best girlfriend. There was nothing that she kept from Hermione. And Ron was like the brother she never had, she loved the bear hugs he gave her, and adored the evil looks he would give any boy who looked at her longer then 4 seconds. And Harry...well Harry was just Harry. Eliza noticed how she never felt complete if she went a day without seeing him. How she would always find a reason to touch his hair or get close enough to him so she could breathe in his cologne. She didn't even mind when Harry would daze off and spend minutes analyzing her chest. She was starting to fancy Harry no doubt about it.

There was a knock on Eliza's door. It had to be Harry; he was the only one who had enough charm to get the password for the Slytherin house

"Am I taking too long for you mate." She teased

"That all depends on where we are going." A voice said

"Draco." She said as she turned to face him "What do you want."

"We need to chat." He said

"Like hell we do, besides i'm on my way out."

"Then ill go with you."

"What do you want Malfoy." She yelled

"To apologize. That first impression wasn't so hot." He said walking closer to her

"Get back!" She said going for her wand

"Going to curse me are we? Everyone knows you don't know how to use that thing. Besides I'm not here to hurt you, I wanted to make amends." He said with honest eyes

"Why and why know." She said

"That day you blew up in the great hall at Potter and his lackies, what you said about your father and his wanting to make amends. Well I guess I can relate." He said looking down at the ground

"Apology accepted Draco. Now I have to go." She said with no malice in her statement

"I want us to be friends." Draco blurted

"That I don't know about." She whispered

"Look i'm trying here. It was hard for me even to knock on that damn door. No one else at Hogwarts is going to let me have a fresh start; I take solace in your American charms." He smiled a devilish smile

Eliza had to admit he was handsome. His hair had grown several more inches since their last meeting. He shamelessly wore it flowing and free. Draco was a heart breaker. But he was still Draco and could he be trusted?

"OK, we can start from scratch." She said

"GRAND!" He yelled

"But…"she interrupted

"No buts, you're so much cuter when you just grin and nod. He smirked

"Hush." She said as she smiled against her will"I'm going for a walk on the grounds, and you have to accompany me."

"Is that all?" He said triumphantly

"Yup, all you have to do is come with us." She said

"Sure thing love…wait. Us? Who are us?" He shouted

"You know who." She shrugged

"I bloody hell wont!"

"Draco…" she started

"If you think making amends means I will have to let Potter and Weaslebe have a go at me your wrong!" Draco said a little too loudly

"I don't think that, and I won't let them insult you Draco. But if you want to be my friend you have to get along with my other friends!" she said in a tone of finality

All Draco could do was sigh.

"Great, this is gonna be so wonderful." She said happily as she grabbed Draco by the arm and made their way out of her room.

"Bloody hell, even Mione didn't take this long." Whined Ron as the three of them waited for Eliza to return

"Oh hush Ronald." Hermione snapped

"It is getting late." Harry said as he checked his wristwatch

Noticing Harry check his watch clicked something in Hermiones mind.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed. "Harry, Ron I never told you what I found out about the Medori Watch!

"Yeah, I forgot all about that." Harry nodded

"Where is it now?" Hermione asked

"Right here." Harry said as he hit his back pocket

"What did you learn Mione." Ron said as he came up close to her. He loved the way here hair smelled of peaches

"Well do you guys remember Nicholas Flamell? She asked

"The sorcerers stone guy." Said Harry

"Yes, well he is also the maker of that watch Harry. But that's just it, it isn't a watch at all…it's a timer." She took a breath

"Like an alarm clock." Ron said

"Kind of. Your aunt had the part about it starting up when you kiss your true love right. But its no ordinary watch Harry, The #s on its face don't represent hours, they represent months. It's a count down. For each of its owners it counts down one year from the time they have that kiss until the time something life changing happens to them.

"Life Changing? What are you saying Mione." Ron said kind of scared for her to go on.

"I did some research Harry and it was a gift to your mom on her wedding day. One year after that Voldermort attacked them. There are more stories of owners who had life changing events happen to them at the end of one year of owning that watch. Harry no matter how many stories I read, or how far I went back, each tale ended up with some sort of tragedy." Hermione breathed

"What about my aunt. Nothing bad happened to her." Harry said hopeful

"She's pure Muggle Harry, it wouldn't affect her the same." Hermione said

"Bloody hell Hermione, you pick now to tell us this." Ron yelled

"I'm sorry the year has been so busy." She sighed

"So you mean to tell me the watch is going to find my true love for me. Then it's going to make some disaster happen to me in a year's time." Harry mumbled

"Yes." Hermione said simply

"The gift and the curse." Ron said thoughtfully

"So that's good to know, I just won't kiss any girls. At least none I love." Harry reasoned

"Harry that's absurd. What's the point of kissing if you aren't in love?" Hermione said

Harry and Ron just gave each other a wink

"Disgusting." Hermione shouted

"Seriously, maybe we should tell Dumbledore." Harry said

"Agreed. First thing Monday then." Hermione replied

"Are you going to tell Eliza?" Ron asked

"Of course Ron. Why wouldn't I?" Harry stated

"Well, um don't you think it might scare her a little?" Ron said exchanging glances with Hermione

"What are you two going on about?" Harry said annoyed

"Well you fancy her Harry, Right." Hermione said in a low voice

"What! No, I don't think so, probably not, no…what?" Harry mumbled with brick red cheeks

"She probably fancies you too mate." Ron said ignoring Harry's uncomfort. "Lucky bloke, though you probably wouldn't be able to handle her mate she looks like she's a hand full, but in a good way, a lot of curves to...American women are known for their…" Ron was cut off by Hermiones fist connecting with his mouth

"Jerk!" she screamed

"Dammit Mione, why did you do that. I think I am bleeding, am I bleeding." Ron whimpered

"Eliza has been gone along time. Maybe I should check on her." Harry said hoping to have an excuse to get away from his two friends fighting

"UMM…I…I…I don't think that's gonna be a need for that." Hermione stuttered as she ignored Ron and pointed over Harry's shoulder

Harry and Ron quickly followed Hermiones finger. Coming down the stairs was Eliza and DRACO! What was he doing that close to her? He doesn't look too happy, but she sure does. Shaking all those thoughts away Harry began to run to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. Hand ever ready on his wand

"What's going on here?" He shouted, as Hermione and Ron came up by his side. "Is he bothering you Eliza."

"No Harry." She said too calmly for Harry's liking

"Then what's this then?" Ron yelled

"He's coming along." She said

"WHAT!" Ron, Hermione and Harry said

"Told you they wouldn't agree." Draco said breaking his silence

"Shut it Malfoy. What type of curse did you use on her, what did you do." Harry said furiously

"Harry its nothing like that, Draco wants to hang with us that's all." She smiled

"You can't trust a Malfoy." Ron shouted

"I can't very well expect people to give my father a second chance if I can't even give Draco a go." She pleaded

"But Eliza your father has proven himself time and time again, what has Draco done?" Hermione said

"I'm sorry Granger." Draco whispered

"What?" Hermione said

"I'm sorry about calling you a mud blood. Look if I were you I wouldn't trust me either. Truth be told I don't know if I trust you lot, but you can either give it a go or not its up to you." Draco said

"One screw up and your mine Malfoy." Harry said not believing that he was willing to put aside differences with Draco

"But Harry, bloody hell you can't is serious." Ron protested

"Ron Eliza's right, second chances." Harry started

"But..." Ron started

"Remember Ron, Eliza gave me a second chance after I was so horrible to her, we can do that for Draco. And Draco? Hermione said

"Yea?" Draco asked

"Apology accepted." She beamed at him. Hermione didn't realize how good an apology from Draco would feel

Harry Pulled Draco to the side and got close enough so only Draco could hear

"You hurt her in anyway Malfoy and you will pay." Harry said with venom dripping off his tongue. The thought of Eliza being hurt physically and mentally burned him up inside. Draco gave a quick nod and Harry released his grip

With that, the five of them made their way outside to explore Hogwarts ground

The Hogwarts grounds were very still and bare. Still it was beautiful. The auburn and orange colors of fall where quickly being replaced by browns and rust of winter. The five students had walked around in silence for most of the time. It was only broken when Ron had saw a spider and fell flat on his face when he tried to run from it. After that they all had a good laugh and started small talk. Hermione and Eliza got into a heavy debate on which Muggle boy band was hotter. While Harry, Ron and Draco debated on who would win the Quidditch cup this year.

They had finally made their way over to the school lake. Eliza was the only one who thought it was pretty. Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't have such fond memories of the lake at all. Draco just looked out at the water indifferently. One by one they retreated to their own little space obviously mulling over their recent alliance with old enemies.

Draco sat on a tree stump looking out at the murky water, running his fingered through his golden locks. He couldn't believe he was here with Potter and Weaslebe. And did he just apologize to Granger? Of course he had meant every thing he said to Eliza. He was hoping that they could become closer…really close. However when she wasn't trying to make the peace she was stealing quick glances at Potter. It was obvious Eliza's affections lay elsewhere. Still he wanted to be her friend. But Draco didn't know that meant he would have to spend time with the other three. Still Draco had to admit he was having the best time he had had in months. Since Dracos' realization that he didn't want to be a servant of the dark lord, he began to distance himself form Crabbe and Goyle. He hadn't been around other people in quite some time. This was nice. Draco doubted that he and Potter would ever be best buddies, but for once it was nice not to have to shoot insults back and fourth. He shot a glance over at Eliza, and thought "American charms can make anything possible."

Hermione was on the other side of the tree stump that Draco sat on. She however elected to sit on the ground and prop her back up against it. She pulled out a book from her cloak and began to read. Well at least she was trying to read. She kept looking up to steal glances at Ron. When did he get so handsome she though? She was proud of him and Harry both they had grown into fine young men. Harry was handsome as well; his stoic good looks made him a catch for any girl. Her feelings for Ron though were troubling her. She never felt at ease unless she knew Ron was safe, and she never felt safe unless Ron was with her. If he wasn't touching her in some way she felt miserable. She knew she fancied Ron, but there was no way he fancied her. Quidditch captain Ron Weasley could have any girl in Griffindor he wanted. Why would he want and know it all like her?

Ron elected to lie back on the single patch of brown grass that was left over from warmer months. He tucked his hand behind his head and stared up at the cloud shapes in sky. He was pretending that the sky was a Quidditch Pitch and the clouds were the players. Yet Ron had other things on the brain other than his favorite sport. Did he just have pleasant conversation with Draco Malfoy? Even worse did he actually want to continue it? And when was he going to be able to get the nerve to kiss Hermione? Whoa, did he just think that? No, he and Hermione were just friends. So why did she have to be so bloody gorgeous. Ron closed his eyes to try and push those thoughts out of his mind. It was hopeless no way a beautiful girl like Hermione would ever want to be with the boy the likes of him.

Eliza stared at the lake. She was now even happier then she ever had been. The only thing that could make her happier is if she had talent as a normal witch. She felt that she had to do something and something soon. Her father was Severus Snape. The most advance potions master in the world. And yet his daughter couldn't even do a simple incantation with a wand. Still her dad had supported her and never once looked to be ashamed of his daughter. She knew if she didn't have to use that damn wand, she would be more powerful than Harry and her father put together. But she promised her father she would not; he had warned dire circumstances if anyone found out what she really was. Still it wasn't fair; maybe if she talked to her father one last time he would see it her way. She knew he had her best interest in heart, and didn't want her to be black listed form her peers. But she had real friends here. Hermione, Ron, Harry and even Draco would understand. It was final she would see her father immediately when she returned to the castle. She turned he gaze from the lake to a little hilly area where Harry had made his spot. She loved his eyes; everyone said he got them from his mother. The best gift a mother could give were eyes like that. She hoped Harry wasn't mad at her too much for bringing Draco along. It had turned out well enough. Still if she did anything to hurt Harry, she would die. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and they both knew that. She wanted to join him on his spot on the hill and just hold his hand. Harry had the softest hands. She probably would love Harry Potter one day; she only could dream that he would love her back.

Harry started down from his spot on the hill and analyzed all his friends. Hermione pretending to read a book, while in fact she just gazed lovingly at Ron. Ron on the other hand looked to be in deep thought. Every once in a while you could see him mouth the name Hermione. Draco actually looked like he was enjoying their company. Harry had to admit that Malfoy was witty and fit in better then could have ever thought. Eliza looked troubled, Harry knew why. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would let her come to Hogwarts if she had no magic ability even if she was Snapes daughter. That thought alone made Harry feel better, Eliza would find her magic stride one day, after all look at Neville. Harry still couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Severus Snape. How could a man like that, produce one of the only things Harry really treasured? Whatever the case Harry was glad he had, Eliza was becoming very important to him. Suddenly the Medori watch came into his mind. He did not love Eliza, no yet anyway. But if they had many more days like this, he was sure he would. Why was there always a catch to his life? His aunt finally tried to do something nice for him, and without knowing may have doomed any chances Harry had of being happy. He would never get to kiss Eliza. It was too dangerous for them both. At that moment he locked eyes with Eliza. She looked so sad. Harry got up leaving his thoughts behind and made his way over to the girl with the long Raven hair.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked once he reached her

"You're not mad at me Harry are you?" She replied

"Why would I be?" He said

"Draco."

"No, I mean I was a bit taken a back. But your heart is big enough for us both. I can't be mad at you for trying to forgive." He whispered

"I don't ever want to make you mad Harry." She sighed

"I know, and you haven't. Since I've known you, you have made me nothing but wonderfully happy." He smirked

They once again locked eyes. It hurt Harry how beautiful she was. Before he could stop himself he reach out and scoped her up in a hug. Harry thought he would die from the wonderful feeling it was giving him. Her body was soft and he could feel her breast squish against his chest. That coupled with her warm breath on his neck was driving him crazy.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he tried to pull away

"Don't take your arms away from me Harry," Eliza sighed as she tighten her grip around him

Harry happily obliged. They stayed like that for a while. Though not long enough for either of them. The finally broke apart when they heard the other three approach them

"Not interrupting are we." Hermione said shyly

"No." Harry lied

"Lucky bloke." Ron said only to Harry

"It's getting late, we should head back." Draco said

"What's that over there." Eliza asked pointing to a group of caves across the lake.

"The Dunnington caves. No one has ever gotten over there to exactly see what's in them." Ron said

"Why not." Asked Eliza

"Because the water dust fairies wont allow you to cross. Me and Harry got half way once, before they noticed us." Ron continued

"Then what?" Hermione said not realizing the boys had an adventure with out her

"Those fairies pop up out of the water and sprinkled this gold dust on you, after about 15 seconds its starts 2 burn like hell. Spent a whole day taking potions from madam Pomphrey after that." Ron finished

"Yeah it was not fun." Harry agreed

"Rubbish." Draco piped in

"What Malfoy, you don't believe it? Give it ago." Harry said

"To late Potter, already have." Draco sneered."

"You are telling me you got past the water dust fairies." Yelled Ron

"Indeed." Draco shot back

"Go on then tell us what's in the cave Draco." Eliza asked

"I don't know. I never actually went in." Draco said in a whisper

" Scared of the dark Malfoy." Ron teased

"At least I could out smart a bunch of water pixies Weaslebe." Yelled Draco

" I don't believe you." Ron said

"Oh really, there is a simple spell that will protect you from the gold dust." Draco said simply

"Prove it!" Ron braved

"I will." Said Draco

"Its late didn't you say Draco. We should be getting back." Said Harry trying to calm Ron and Draco down

" Harry's right." Hermione and Eliza said together

"Go on back then, Weaslebe and I will catch up." Draco said

"Ron you are not going in those caves." Hermione shouted

"Listen to your girlfriend Ron, It just may save your life." Draco teased

With that Ron took out his wand, mouthed a few words and a tiny raft boat appeared on the lake.

"After you Malfoy." Ron said

Draco and Ron started to the boat. Harry gave a defeated sigh and started to follow them. He stopped when Eliza grabbed his arm

"No way Harry, this cant be safe." Eliza screamed

"I know, but Ron's my mate so I kind of have to make sure he's gonna come back in one piece." Harry replied

"And who will look after you" Eliza asked

Without thinking Harry bent down and kissed her on her neck. He felt Eliza shutter under his lips. He had to stop doing that; this impulse thing would get him in trouble. After he pulled himself together he turned and started for the boat. He saw Hermione had already climbed aboard. Ron was arguing with her that it wasn't safe and for her to stay behind. Harry knew that was no use. Thank goodness he didn't have to worry about Eliza. I was then that Harry heard footsteps from behind him

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked

"Following you." Eliza smiled

"Dammed if you are." He said not smiling

"Harry James Potter you can not tell me what to do." She yelled

"Eliza Montana Snape, yes I can and yes I will. It's not safe for you, who knows what we will find in those caves." He said out of breath.

"Don't lie to me Harry, admit the real reason you don't want me to come." She said

"What are you taking about?" He asked really clueless

"You think I'm going to be a burden because I cant use my wand!" she screamed

Harry hadn't even thought about that, but now that she bought it to his attention, it made for a good point

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort. I was thinking if I let anything happen to you I would kill myself. That's if your dad hadn't done the job first." He shot back.

" Fine, if you think I'll be a magical burden to you I will just stay behind." She whispered and folded her arms

Why did she do that? Why were all girls so great at the guilt trip thing? He certainly didn't want Eliza thinking he had no faith in her. But at the same time he had to protect her. It was settled she would come. He would just have to make sure she came back ok.

"Ok you are coming, but you don't leave my side for anything got it? And if something happens to me you attach yourself to Ron or Draco!" He said

Eliza brightened up as soon as Harry conceded. She grabbed Harry's hand and was relieved when he squeezed it back. She loved how Harry thought he had to protect her. But truth be told she would not have came if she knew she couldn't protect her self and her friends. If worse came to worse she would have to show her friends just what she really was even before she talked it over with here father.

Hand in hand, She and Harry soon joined their 3 friends on Ron's magical boat

Dracos spell to get past the water dust fairies wasn't really a spell at all. It was a potion. He gathered some seaweed and other water prone ingredients and concocted a potion that they would all have to drink.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Hermione said a little jealously

"Professor Snape. He's the only teacher I actually pay attention to. The Man is a genius." He said as he passed around the vile

Eliza beamed at the props Draco was giving her dad. He was the first student that actually said something kind about her father

"Its disgusting!" Ron shouted

"Didn't say it would be a milkshake did I Weaslebe?" Draco shot back

"Hermione I think you and Ron need to find a new dynamic to you relationship, cause I think he has found a new arguing partner." Harry laughed

This statement caused Hermione to go red. A new Dynamic to the relationship?

The potion was a success and try as they might those dammed water fairies couldn't stop the little raft from crossing their lake. It was a 15-minute journey that was made in silence. Each of them privately thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but no one dared spoke up saying they wanted to go back. Draco was the first to speak when they landed on the shore.

"See Weaslebe. Got you here nice and safe didn't I?" Looks like you owe me an apology."

"Uggh." Is all Ron could mutter

"We are so far away and it's so dark." Hermione whispered

"Granger is right, proved you wrong Weaslebe, so lets go home now i'm starved." Draco joked

"The name is Ron!" Ron yelled, "You screw up my name one more time Malfoy and I will break you nose.

"Like to see you try." Draco yelled just as loud. The boys would have been nose to nose if it weren't for the little brown haired girl standing between them.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted

Harry sighed. Ron and Malfoy would be a handful. He let go of Eliza's hand he did not realize he was still holding and made his was over to the boys

Eliza was becoming annoyed Ron and Draco were truly oil and water; maybe this grouping of people would just not work. She started to follow Harry over to where Ron and Draco were when a hand forced it self over her mouth. Kicking silently she was helpless as the hand pulled her into Dunnington cave

"You are an arse Malfoy." Ron shouted

"Oh and i'm so hurt Ron coming from

You." Draco mocked

" Why are you even here, you don't like us, why don't to find Crabbe and Goyle to play with." Ron screamed

"Because right now they are practicing how to become good little death eaters, and if I don't want to end up sharing a cell with my own father I need to stay away from the likes of them." Draco said pale faced

There was a moment of silence and slowly Ron and Draco began to calm down

"You are right Weasley. I don't belong here with you guys." Draco said too silently

"No cant say I was right Draco, you actually weren't all that bad today. Not saying we are best friends or anything, but maybe there is room for you here." Ron smiled

Hermiones eyes watered and Harry gave a smile of relief

"Now that you two have kissed and made up, this place is creepy and I want out." Harry said

"And i'm hungry!" Both Draco and Ron said together

"Oh gosh, now they finish each other sentences." Hermione laughed

The rest of the group joined in. Suddenly Hermiones laugh became a scream. Ron sobered up real quick and rushed over to her

"Mione what's wrong?" He said

Hermione couldn't do anything but point. The three boys followed her finger. Coming out of the cave was a green glowing light…

"The dark mark!" Draco wailed

"What? On Hogwarts ground." Harry replied angrily

"Bloody hell, we have to get out of here!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermiones hand

"We must tell Dumbledore." Harry whispered

"Right." Draco said

Harry didn't know what, but he knew something was missing. I had something in my hands he thought. What was I holding in my hand? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Eliza!" Harry screamed

"Oh my god where is she." Hermione yelped

"Harry...you don't think…she went in there." Ron said pointing to the gave

"I don't think she went willing." Draco said pointing at the ground where Eliza once stood. There were marks on the soft dirt that indicated she had been dragged

"Bloody hell." Ron said

"You go get help. I'm going in there." Harry said

"Harry, not a chance we are leaving you." Hermione said

"Hermione the more time we waste arguing the more time it gives those death eaters." Harry said impatiently

"Here take this, I'll go with Harry" Draco said throwing the rest of the potion in Ron's hand

Ron started to argue but he knew Harry was right. Someone had to get help. With a nod he took Hermiones hand and made their way to the raft

Draco looked at Harry with clear eyes.

"Got a plan Potter?" He smirked

"Yeah, don't die."

With that the two boys made their way in to Dunnington Cave. Wands every ready.

Eliza woke up chained to a makeshift torture chamber in the hull of the cave. She took a while to mentally check and make sure all her limbs were in tact. Assholes caught her off guard; unlucky for them they picked the wrong girl. Hopefully she could make this quick and easy. She started to mumble an incantation when she noticed a speck of blonde peering from behind a rock. Draco she sighed, and Harry was there too. She should have known they would come for her. She knew she could get herself out but she wasn't sure how many guards were in this place, it was too risky for the boys for her to make a move. Hopefully Harry and Draco had a plan.

"Now what?" Draco whispered to Harry

"It looks like it's about 7 or 8 of them. Maybe we should just charge in with a on full of attack. We have the element of surprise on our side." Harry said

"Just say the word and i'm ready to dust these Voldermort cronies." Draco smiled

Harry was happy Draco was on his side

"On the count of three…. 1, 2…"Harry was interrupted

"3." A sinister voice said from behind

Draco and Harry shot up, but it was to late. Before they could respond the hooded figured stunned them both

"Silly boys. Stay out of adults business. Has no one ever told you that?" The hooded man said. They were both conscious but immobile. The man dragged them into the main area of the cave and flung them at the feet of Eliza

"Harry!" She cried. Was he still alive, she could have sworn she saw his eyes blink, and then they were closed again. And Draco looked even worse. His skin was even paler then it normally was. Now or never, she had to do something. She whispered, as lightly as the words…"_Arectium, surverdes destroitadum."_ With that the chain that bounded her to the wall melted away

She quickly made her way to the boys, that idiot of a hooded figured hadn't even taken their wands away. All she would have to do is reverse the stupor curse and the boys would take it from there. She was thankful that they didn't see her do the spell she had done. "_Rectivo_" she whispered placing a hand on each of the boy's heart. Suddenly they both started to stir.

"Snape?" What's going on Draco started to speak

"Eliza you're ok." Harry said remembering where they were. "How did you get free, how did we get out of that curse?"

Before Eliza could concoct a believable story she was hit by a powerful curse and thrown against the wall. Her limp body fell to the floor and blood gushed from her head. Harry had no time to check on her as he and Draco turned to face all 8 of the death eaters occupying the cave.

"I know that scar." One of them hissed. "The master will be please when we deliver him your limp body boy."

"You will have to get though me first." Draco said as he stepped in front of Harry

"I know those eyes." Said the same hooded figure "Luscious's boy together with Harry Potter! Your father will thank me for killing you!"

Harry and Draco braced themselves for a duel, as the men in hoods raised their wands at once. All of a sudden came s booming voice

"_EXPELLIAMUS_!"

It was professor Snape. The spell was strong. It took the wands form all but 2 of the death eaters. Before any of them could recover another voice boomed through the cave

"_STUPFIY_!" Dumbledore shouted

This spell was even more powerful than the one Snape had done. All 8 death eaters lay stunned at Draco and Harry's feet. Harry ran over to where Eliza was, she was breathing and her eyes were fluttering, but she still needed to get to the hospital ward. Suddenly sheer exhaustion took over Harry; he took in one more look at Eliza to make sure she was still breathing and then let himself slip into darkness.

Harry woke up to the smell of peroxide and various ointments. He breathed a sigh of relief; he was in the care of Madame Pomphrey. Harry had yet to move his body, but he could tell when he did there would be nothing but pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. Damn, he would have to reach over to get his glasses; he was blind with out them. To his relief some one was placing his glassed on for him

"Hermione." Harry smiled

"Harry, you have been out for 7 hours. You had us worried to death."

"Bloody hell mate!" Is all Ron could say.

"Eliza…where is she, is she ok." Harry yelled feeling instant pain as he did so

"Yeah mate, that girl is strong. She lost a lot of blood, but she is up and at them. Well not literally of course. But she came too way before you or Malfoy." Ron said

"Malfoy is he ok, he was willing to sacrifice himself for me. I have to thank him." Harry said

"Don't go girly on me Potter." Malfoy said weakly form the bed beside Harry

Harry just laughed. Then something started to bother him. If Eliza was really ok like Ron said, them why was she not in the recovery ward with him and Malfoy.

"She's ok really Harry, the professor took her to his quarters." Hermione responded reading his thoughts

"If he didn't hate us before he does now." Harry grumbled

"It was scary mate. I have never seen Snape look so…so scared in my life. Then his fear just turned to rage. I felt sorry for those death eaters." Ron said

"So he doesn't blame us then?" Harry said hopefully

"I didn't say all of that…i'm sure once everything calms down he will blame us for the near demise of his daughter." Ron said

"First day being friends with you Potter, Granger and Weaslebe and I wind up in the hospital." Draco sneered

"That's what we are, friends Malfoy?" Harry said

"Stranger things will probably happen Potter." Draco said as he turned his gaze to the window

"Inexcusable!" Severus Snape shouted at his daughter. His black uniform still covered from the soot of the cave. He looked down at Eliza covered in bandages, and felt a range of emotions. Fear, relief, love and rage "Careless girl, how dare you trail after Potter and those fools and nearly get yourself killed

"Harry and Draco probably saved my life daddy." She sighed

"Nonsense, we both know that you didn't need them. Eliza you are powerful, and if the dark lord becomes aware of just how much, I fear I won't even be able to protect you. Careless stunts like these will make you fall right into his hands." Snape said with misty eyes

"Daddy we are sorry." Is all she could say

"Maybe letting you come to this school was a mistake." He said

"No, I have friends dad for the first time." She cried

"Friends who will get you killed?"

"Friends who would risk their life to save me." She yelled defiantly

"Eliza…" Snape started

"Daddy…you take them from me…I'll never forgive you." She whispered

"And what if they take you away from me...away from your mother?" Snape replied

"Harry wont let anything happen to me."

"Potter, you ask me to put my faith in that boy?"

"I ask you to put your faith in me." She smiled

"You are young and foolish, this time we shall chalk it up to that. However you must promise me girl that you will keep your secret, at least for the time being. You must not even tell Potter." Snape said

"But daddy."

"This is not up for debate, if you want to stay Hogwarts, you must keep this secret until it I deem it safe." He said sternly

"Yes father." She conceded

With that Snape turned and headed out the door. Before he closed it behind him he turned to daughter

"Eliza…I love you."


	4. Unrequited Love?

4: Unrequited Love?

November went by in a blur. Eliza recovered strangely fast from her injuries. As for Draco and Harry they didn't fair so well. Draco would not leave his hospital bed until the scars were completely gone from his face. Harry had just started to walk without a limp. In all the confusion Harry still had not told Dumbledore or Eliza about the watch, and wasn't sure that he needed to.

Most of his time was spent with his four friends. It amazed Harry how in a course of three months his friend base had doubled. He never left Eliza's side for more then hours at a time, he wasn't sure but he thought something was different about this girl. He would often try to question her how she got out of those chains back in the cave, she would always say it was a blur and she didn't remember. When that did not work and Harry pressed on, she would run her fingers through his hair. This always made Harry lose track of what he was saying.

Ron still had Quidditch on the brain. He would send Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's old captain, an owl at least three times a week for some Quidditch crisis or other. In the evenings he and Hermione would lay by the fire, with his head on her shoulder. Ron would play with Crookshanks while Hermione would read "The origins of Quidditch out loud to him. However neither of them thought this strange behavior for people who were just friends.

Draco was still Draco. Popping in and out of the group when he pleased. He like Eliza had been black listed from his Slytherin peers for being a friend of Harry's. However there was an extreme up side to this. All the girls from the other three houses thought it was noble and brave that Draco had changed his ways. Currently Draco was wooing a 5th yr Hufflepuff by the name of Alexia that changed her hair so frequently it would make Tonks blush.

It was December 9th and the crew was sitting in Eliza's private room just passing the time till supper. Harry watched Eliza while she played with here hair in the mirror. No matter what she did with it was beautiful. She had been in much higher spirits lately. She was able to do a few minor spells and was getting damn good at jinxes. Harry didn't even mind that he had to always be her test subject.

"It's so not fair you have your own room, I don't even have my own room back at the burrow." Ron said

"How could you Weasley, you would have to live in the castle as big as Hogwarts for your family to have enough space to give everyone their own room." Joked Malfoy

"Boys don't need a lot of space anyway." Said Hermione before Ron could retort

"Mione that is such a sexist statement." Ron said as he threw her on the bed and started tickling her

"Gross." Draco moaned

"See you on the field tomorrow Malfoy, we are having a pick up Quidditch game?" Harry said trying to give Hermione and Ron their moment

"Sorry mate, I have to take Alexia shopping for her dress tommorow." Draco said

"Dress? Getting married Malfoy?"

Ron said in-between tickles

"No you git, Christmas Ball." Draco said

"Christmas what, when did we start having those?" Harry said

"It was Dumbledore's idea. After that ball we had for the wizard tournament everyone has been itching for another." Hermione said

"So you knew about this?" Ron's asked letting her up

"Yup, and so did you. I mentioned it a couple weeks back. All you said was "Whatever." she responded

"Oh well, you want to tag along with me then?" Ron said to her

"Sorry, Victors flying in the day before." She stated

Suddenly there was no talking in the room. The happy mood that they shared had evaporated. Even Draco didn't dare taunt Ron at this very moment

"What is he flying in for!" Ron yelled

"Why do you think Ron, he's my date." She smiled

"Your date! What in the bloody hell for!" He snarled

"Well since no one at this school asked me, I had to get a date from somewhere didn't I?" she snapped

"Krum…you chose Krum?"

"As I said before Ronald, no one here asked me." Hermione said heatedly

"Well then, I hope you and Vicky have a wonderful time." Ron said as he stormed out the room

"Fine." Hermione yelled as she ran out of the room in the other direction

"Bloody hell, can cut the sexual tension with a knife you can." Draco sneered

Eliza and Harry just exchanged glances, nothing was ever simple.

The next couple of days leading up to the ball were stressful. Ron and Hermione didn't even look at each other. Draco and Eliza had disappeared. Draco was spending all his time with Alexia. And Eliza had been spending a lot of time with her father. This left Harry to have to deal with the tensions between Ron and Hermione on his own.

The original trio was in the Gryffindor common room three nights before the ball each in their own little world. Instead of seeing Ron and Hermione one the floor in front of the fireplace together, Ron was in one of the over stuff sofa's just scowling at Hermione, who was sitting at a writing desk. She was making it a point to read out loud a love letter form Victor Krum. Harry had managed to tune them out thankfully. He was in heavy debate about the ball himself. He wondered if he should ask Eliza. Of course he wanted to but once again the Medori watch came into his mind. Then again he wasn't even sure Eliza wanted to go. He had witness her turn down three of the most popular boys in the school. Harry probably didn't stand a chance. Or was she waiting for him to ask her? Would she be mad if he didn't? Suddenly Harry was unwillingly jolted out of his thoughts.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled "No one wants to hear what Victor has to say, besides does he even know how to write a letter, he sounds retarded."

"I'm sorry Ron, what were you saying. I couldn't hear you over all the girls beating down the door for you to ask them to the ball. Oh wait a minute that was my imagination." Hermione joked meanfully

"This coming from a girl who had to leave the country to get a date." Ron shot back

"Ugggh!" Hermione groaned

"Will you both shut your traps?" Harry said Angrily. "You two are so annoying, either make out or move on. Just do me a favor and do it when you aren't near me." Harry said madly

Before either of them had a chance to respond he dashed out of the room. He walked for a while, the more he did the more he became calm. He shouldn't have blown up at Ron and Hermione like that, but someone had to. Besides Harry knew that his situation with Eliza parallel that of his two best friends. Sure he and Eliza didn't argue every 13 seconds, but they were living in denial. At least he was. Harry knew what he had to do.

Minutes later Harry found himself in front of Eliza's door. Before he could talk himself out of it he knocked on her door.

"It's open." She replied from the inside

Harry stepped in. His heart dropped when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Hi" he said

"Hey." She replied

"Haven't seen you in a while where have you been?"

"Dad has been giving me extra lessons, so i'm usually found in his quarters these days." She said blandly

"Ron and Hermione are fighting again. I had to get away."

"Glad I could be your last resort." She whispered

"No I didn't mean it like that. I meant I wanted to be cheered up and I thought of you." Harry explained

"Sure Harry." She said "Sorry I can't entertain you today i'm tired, you'd better go."

"Is that what you want?"

"Isn't that what I said?" She spat

"Fine then, didn't want to burden you." Harry said turning to leave

"Don't do that." She screamed

"Do what!" Harry whipped around angrily, yet he softened when saw tears forming in her eyes

"Don't you dare act like you are the victim Harry Potter, not this time!" She cried

"I'm sorry Eliza but what the hell are you talking about, where is this coming from?" He said a little annoyed

"Why haven't you asked me to the ball?" she blubbered through tears

"What?" is all Harry could say

"Forget it Harry." Eliza muttered

"No I will not forget it. Look I wanted to ask you the first day I knew about the dammed thing, but I saw you turn away all those guys. I figured you didn't want to go." He said, but even to him it sounded lame

"Did it ever occur to you that i was waiting for you Potter? She said sounding too much like Draco

"No." he said simply

"Of course not. Just tell the truth Harry. I'm not good enough for you. I'm Snapes Daughter, I cant do magic and I'm a Slytherin." She said crying full blast now

"Are you mad!" Harry said water filling his eyes now. "If that's what you think of me Eliza then you don't know me at all! If you think I didn't fall for you the second I saw you then you are a fool. Do you think that it doesn't kill me every time you brush up against me and I can't respond? Its not up to me Eliza, my whole life has never been up to me. I would love nothing more then to take you in my arms and love you, but I can't for your safety and mine!"

"Harry those are cowards words, if you wanted to be with me then you would!" she screamed now face to face with Harry

"Is that what your mother told the professor when he left you both and retreated to England" Harry scowled

Before she could stop herself Eliza smacked Harry as hard as she could.

"How dare you!" she screamed "Get out and don't ever say a word to me! Get out!"

Harry was burning up and seeing red, still he knew his last commit went too far

"Eliza I…." He tried to speak

"Get the fuck out of this room or I will show you just what I really am!" she screamed

Harry debated on weather to say more, but decided that nothing he could say would make her feel better. He left her room and stood on the outside of her door for a while. He heard her crying so loudly Harry thought that her heart must be physically breaking. He didn't need a stupid watch to screw his life up, he did fine on his own.

It was the night of the ball and Harry lay in his bed feeling miserable. He had not gotten out of bed since the night he had the fight with Eliza. He hadn't even made up with Ron or Hermione, though he knew that when he did see them everything would be ok. He didn't want to think about anything but that was impossible. All he could hear in his mind was the sobs he heard from Eliza after making that comment about her dad. Such a fuck up he was. How could he hurt her like that?

"Harry." Ron said bringing Harry out of his thoughts

"Yeah Ron." Harry mumbled

"Sorry mate, me and Mione, I mean Hermione shouldn't have got you all riled up like that mate. For Gods sake please get out of bed Harry." Ron whispered

Harry had to laugh; Ron actually thought he and Hermione were the reason he was is this state.

"You and Hermione are annoying, but this here isn't your doing Ron. Its my own fault."

Harry set up on his bed and told Ron about the colossal fight he had had with Eliza the night before

"Bloody hell mate that was stupid of you. Sounds like something I would do." Ron said

"Thanks Ron." Harry said

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked

" Sleep my life away." Harry joked

"Harry I have a better idea. Can I ask you something?" Ron said

"Sure." Harry replied

"Be my date?"

"What!" Harry yelled

"Oh brother you know what I mean. I mean you have to come with me to this dammed ball, I need support when I see that idiot Krum all over Mione…I mean Hermione." Ron sighed

"Why are you going anyway, Ron?" Harry asked

"Cause she cant get the best of me that's why!" Ron said

Harry could see that Ron was a wreck, and even though he hadn't seen her he knew Hermione was too. All though Harry felt like scum he had to be there for his friends, and if he were lucky he would get them to make up.

"Sure Ron, I'll be your date." Harry joked

With that Harry got up and started to rummage through his closet for something to wear.

" Draco leave me alone! I'm not going an that's final." Eliza yelled

She was sprawled on her bed as Draco paced in front of her

"Can't you think of anyone besides yourself? I'm a Malfoy I can't go to the dance alone, I need a date. So Potter screwed you over, big deal. Show him he didn't get the best of you. Throw on one of your sexy Muggle dresses and do something with that hair. I don't have time to beg you." Draco yelled back.

He could not believe Alexia backed out on him at the last minute. She said something about her mommy not wanting her in the company of a future criminal "Girls!"

"Draco get out of my room you insensitive git!" Eliza moaned

"I bet you Potter isn't hulled up in his room." Draco said even though he knew it was a lie. He had seen the boy and he was far worse than Eliza

"Leave Malfoy." She hissed

"Fine if you want Harry to think you are sulking over him, then ill leave you to your pity party. However I don't think he will care about an upset Slytherin once he sees all those lovely Griffindor angels at the party!" Draco smiled

That had done it. Draco was right. She wasn't going to mope over Harry. If she wasn't good enough for him then his loss. She after all was a Slytherin and Slytherin's don't back down or mope around for anyone.

"Be here in an hour to pick me up Malfoy. And if you are late i'm going on my own." She said not looking at Draco. She was on a mission.

"**Yes mam." Draco quickly left the room before she could change her mind "I do have a way with the ladies." He joked to himself**


	5. The Winter Ball

5: The Winter Ball

The great hall was bewitched to look like a Muggle dancing club. Neon blue, green and red lights danced on the ceiling. There was a wet bar at each corner (non alcoholic drinks of course) and a DJ stand in the middle.

Harry would have thought this to be a blast if he didn't feel like something you find on the bottom on your shoe. With Ron's help though, he pulled together nicely. He wore a midnight blue Muggle suit, a maroon collard shirt completely unbuttoned and a white pocket tee underneath. White tennis shoes finished off the ensemble...he had based the outfit on something he had seen in one of Hermione's Muggle fashion magazine. He thought it looked very good. So did all of the girls at the party. He smiled to himself; he was getting tired of turning down offers to dance. Apparently so was Ron.

"No! Go on! Get away I'm not dancing!" Ron's said to a frightened 4th year Gryffindor

"Calm down Ron, before you make one of them cry." Harry half joked

"Sorry mate, I'm just…Where is Hermione and that idiot Krum?" He said

Ron spent most of his time pacing in front of Harry biting his fingernails. Harry thought it was funny how much time he and Ron spent getting dressed up for girls who hated their guts at the moment.

Ron was far more casually dressed than Harry. Still he was just as handsome. He wore a dark pair of khakis, with a long striped red and blue collard shirt, with a snug blue sweater vest over it. Harry notice how many of the girls stared at the muscles that bulged out of Ron's arms. Ron had abandoned the spiky hair look and let his hair grow. Draco had given him a potion that makes your hair grow 6 times the normal Rate. Ron's hair was down to his chin these days.

"There she is!" Ron shouted "And that Bloody git. I think I want to go say hi to old Vicky boy." Ron said with malice

"Calm down Ron." Harry started but Ron was half way to his destination. Harry jogged to catch up with him "Don't do anything stupid…" Harry stopped his words when Ron had decided to stop mind stride. "Ron you ok?"

Harry was concerned the look on Ron's face, it had turned from hatred to an expression Harry had not seen Ron make before…was Ron sad?

"Look at her Harry she looks beautiful." Ron smiled

He was right. Hermione was in some sort of two-piece. The bottom half of her dress was metallic blue that started tight at the waist then puffed out into a lovely flowing line. The upper half showed off a part of her that neither Ron nor Harry had seen before. It too was the same metallic blue as the bottom half. It had thin straps and fit tight around her bust. The halter stopped right above her belly button. She had her hair in a bun with little ringlets on the side.

"She's a princess." Ron said breathlessly

"Indeed." Harry agreed

Seeing that Ron had calmed down Harry nudged Ron over to where Hermione was.

When Hermione saw Ron and Harry she had to brace herself. Was she just biased because they were her friends or were they the two most handsome fellows there? When Victor came to pick her up, she thought he looked dashing in his traditional black suit. But he was nothing compared to Harry and Ron. Harry looked like he steeped off of a Muggle runway. . Ron looked like he should be on the cover of that Muggle magazine G.Q. She would have to thank Draco later for giving Ron that potion. His hair was so long and silky now she longed to twist it through here fingers. It took every ounce of being for her to remember she was angry with Ron.

"Hello boys." She said as they approached

Harry just nodded

"Hermione hi." Ron said he didn't know what else to say

"Hi Ronald." She replied

"Victor." Ron said a little less enthused

Seeing that Ron wasn't going to make amends in front of Krum Harry decided to intervene

"Victor why don't you go get Hermione something to drink?" He said "I'll show you where it is."

Before Victor could protest Harry grabbed his arm and dragged Krum away. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a thankful nod. When they were gone Ron started to talk

"Hermione I…" Ron's started

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione interrupted

"That's your name isn't it?" Ron said getting angry again

"Not to you it isn't." she said helplessly

"I don't feel right calling you just Mione anymore." he said

"Ron…" she stared

"Let me finish…I understand why you are here with Krum. And I don't blame you. You wouldn't be the girl I know and respect if you waited around forever to see if your best friend wanted you to tag along with him to a dance. I didn't come over here to fight or ruin your night. I just want to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl in here and you always have been. You look like a princess and I hope Krum is treating you like one. Mione I don't want to fight anymore. Well that's a lie I like when we fight, I just don't want to fight like this." Ron finished he and Hermione both had tears in their eyes.

"Ron…you are a git, but an adorable git." She smiled at him

They embraced for a long time after that. Ron was relieved to smell her hair again…still smelled of peaches

Harry was watching his two friends make up from the refreshment area. He knew Ron wasn't ready to tell her how he felt yet, but this was definite start. Krum didn't take his date hugging someone else for all to see very well. He told Harry that he suddenly felt sick and to please apologize to Hermione for him but he had to go. Harry somehow didn't think neither Hermione nor Ron would be upset by the news.

Hermione had managed to drag Ron and Harry on to the Dance floor. Harry spent several minutes trying to catch the beat to some sort of Muggle music called hip-hop. Ron just stood mesmerized as Hermione grinded up and down on him with her backside. Ron was enjoying the view very nicely. That was until he realized so was every other male in sight. After threatening all their lives, Ron pulled Hermione off the floor. That was the end of dancing.

The next hour was spent by the trio catching up on the three days they had been apart. Harry had told Hermione the situation with Eliza. Hermione was non-to please with him.

"Harry how awful! She must be crushed! Hermione screamed over the music "And me, I'm such a bad friend. I should have been there for her. Instead I was all wrapped up in my own issues."

"Mione it's not your fault." Ron said brushing a strand of hair out of her eye

"Well I know that." She said gaining her composure; she had missed Ron touching her so badly. "It's Harry's. Harry that was the…" she started

"The stupidest thing I have ever done! Don't you think I know that Hermione. I want to make it all better, but she won't let me. Cant say that I blame her, if anybody ever talked bad about my parents I don't think I could forgive them either." He trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, it will be ok." Hermione said realizing that she may have been too harsh. "She's hurt, she just needs time."

"I should have never hurt her in the first place." Harry responded

"It happens mate, look at me and Mione. We always come through ok." Ron said trying to comfort his friend

"Yes, but you two have 5 years to fight for. Eliza and I, we don't have that." Harry said

"Harry James Potter, Love has no time limit. 5 Years, 5 days so what! If you love her, you love her." Hermione screamed

"Love? Bloody hell." Ron whistled

"Harry loves her, don't you Harry?" Pressed Hermione

Did he love Eliza?

"Hermione I…."He started "Doesn't matter if I do or don't, she is never gonna talk to me anymore. So what's difference does it make?"

With that Harry turned his back on his friends. He sat there and gazed out at the dance floor watching all the happy people. Just for one day Harry wished he could trade placees with anyone of them and be a normal boy.

Dean Tomas and Ginny Weasley were practically shagging out on the dance floor. He hoped Ron would not see that, for Dean's sake. Seamus Finnegan was challenging some Hufflepuff boy to a dancing duel, much to the dismay of his date. He watched as Neville Longbottom danced with Cho Chang. Seeing them Harry was reminded of a time he was infatuated with miss Chang. Even though their encounter had been brief and disastrous, it had been simple. Not once did Harry have to even contemplate the word love. Harry was thrown out of thoughts by loud murmurs in the hall. When he came out of his dazed he noticed everyone looking towards the entrance. Harry stood up and made his way over to the commotion to see what all the fuss about. Then he saw.

Fashionably late Draco Malfoy strutted in looking like he was king of the world. Harry had to give Draco his dues; the boy caused heads to turn wherever he went. Draco had to be the best at everything he did. Clearly tonight he had his sites on being the best dressed. He wore a Muggle suit very similar to Harry's however Draco elected to be as formal as he could with his ensemble. The suit was dark gray, and had hint of luster to it when light struck it. He wore a hunter green collard shirt with a tie the same color. His shoes were made from the finest dragon hide money could by. His usual flowing golden locks were slicked and tied back with a simple green ribbon. Draco looked flawless. But the thing that made the students of Hogwarts murmur was not Draco himself, but the beautiful woman that Draco had glued to his arm. Together she and Draco looked like Gothic Royalty. Harry thought she was stunning and a bit daring. Her outfit was tasteful, but he had to admit that it made him feel a little cheeky in his lower region. He knew that the girl had to be something special. There were tons of beautiful girls at the ball tonight, but she was the only one who had made him for a brief second forget about Eliza. Yes this girl could even give Eliza a run for here money in the looks department. Except… Suddenly Harry let out a loud gasp. The girl on Draco's arm was Eliza!

If Hermione was a princess as Ron had said, Then Eliza was the goddess Harry thought. Her top was a boustie that matched the color of Draco's shirt perfectly. The tight bodice made her already huge breast sit up high and peek out from the thin material holding them in. She wore a simple black mini skirt that made he legs look like they went on forever. Harry had no idea how she could walk in the shoes she had on, black strappy things that had a heel on them at least 4 inches. Stilettos he thought he had heard Hermione call those type of shoes once. She wore her hair down, long and wavy. Her hazel eyes popped out due to the Muggle make up she had applied. She was perfect. Unlike Malfoy she wasn't dressed to impress, she was dressed to kill. And Harry knew that he was the target.

Eliza Snape was grateful that her dad had elected not to chaperone this dance. He would kill her if he knew what she had on. But she didn't care she had to make sure Harry Potter always regretted that he treated her like dirt. She knew her and Draco's arrival would be something, but she had no idea the attention they were getting. She saw Harry staring at her. His jaw had dropped to the floor; she smiled to her self at this. Little ways behind Harry she say Ron and Hermione. Draco stared to lead her towards their direction. She quickly drugged him over to the dance floor. She had missed Hermione and Ron terribly but she knew if she went over there she would eventually have to be close to Harry. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to be close to Harry Potter again.

Draco couldn't have planned it even any better. All eyes were on him. Ok he wasn't dense all eyes were on Eliza, but what did he care? She was with him. And that made him the envy of all these dorks. He had seen the look on Potters face when he saw Eliza. He felt bad for the bloke. But Harry's misfortune was Draco's gain. Besides he was sure that eventually Eliza would forgive Harry, she loved him too much to stay away. Draco was a little upset when Eliza dragged him directly on the dance floor. He was hopping to go over and insult Weaslebe for a while. However he wasn't upset for long, Eliza danced better than she looked if that was possible. Draco just sat back and let her do her thing all up on him.

After gaining some composure Harry made his way back to Ron and Hermione's table

"I can't believe she has that on!" said Hermione. "It's so short."

"Its bloody hell brilliant." Ron said

"Ron!" Hermione scowled

"Oh come on Mione...she doesn't look half as good as you, but you have to admit she comes close. Besides anyone with half a brain knows she only is wearing it to get back at our man Harry here." Ron teased

"I agree, and it seems to have worked." Hermione teased as she saw that Harry still had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"If Malfoy touches her…" he started

Harry was interrupted

"You'll what Potter?" Malfoy said with a wide grin

"Shouldn't you be dancing Malfoy?" Harry raged

"I'm taking a break, that girl will wear you out." He smiled

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said trying to keep his anger in check

"What's the matter Potter?" Laughed Draco

"I know we weren't competing for best buds of the year award but…" Harry trailed off

"But what?" Draco sobered up

"I thought we were friends." Harry yelled

"Yeah so?" Draco said

"So, what are you doing with her, grinding all up on her? Couldn't wait to beat me at something could you Draco." Harry said with malice

"Ha, that's what this is then? Potter she isn't a Quidditch game, so I'm not trying to beat you at anything. Snape and me are just friends, who just happen to have impeccable fashion sense. I'm not trying to make a move on her Harry; even if I were she's too wrapped up in you to care. I just wanted to cheer her up for a spell." Draco said seriously

"Sorry." Harry Grumbled. He didn't mean to be so evil to Draco. It was his own fault Eliza wasn't here with him in the first place. "Thanks for cheering her up."

"No problem Potter, besides it faired well for me to. I'm the envy of everyone once again. As I should be." He Replied

"Sure Draco, enjoy the rest of the dance then." Harry lied

"Nope. I hate dances and she hates you so we are leaving." He said to Harry

Harry just shook his head. Before Harry could respond another voice made its presence.

"Draco." Alexia said

"Alexia, hi." Draco said smugly

"Couldn't wait to replace me could you." She whispered

"Replacement, ha I call it an upgrade. And as I recall you dumped me. Did you not think I would recover?" He grinned

Suddenly Alexia leaned in to Draco and whispered something in his ear. Harry could not hear what it was but by Draco face he knew it was good. After about a minute Draco turned his attention back to Harry and the crew.

"Well it's been a lovely chat, but Alexia and I have some…um…business we have to attend to." Draco smirked

"Yuck!" Hermione said

"Harry be a sport and make sure Eliza gets back to Slytherin safely will you?" Said Draco. Then Malfoy turned his attention to Hermione. "Granger, see you and Weaslebe are talking again that's swell. You look nice girly, try not to let Ron feel you up to much." He yelled leaving both Ron and Hermione with Red faces.

Eliza saw Draco and Alexia leave the great hall. Draco was such an arse, that stupid twit Alexia didn't realize she played right into his hands. Oh well she was grateful to them both. With no date, there was really no need to stay at this stupid ball. Eliza got up from her seat and made her way out of the hall.


	6. Coming Clean

6: Coming clean

Eliza was thankful to be out of the great hall. She knew that no harm would come to her in Hogwarts, but she still had wished Draco would have walked her home. The Halls were empty and way to quiet, there was not even a sign of Peeves or her house ghost the bloody Barron. Eliza suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She smiled; maybe Malfoy had decided to escort her home after all. She spoke

"Nice of you to join me."

"You sure about that?" Harry responded reluctantly

Eliza turned to face him

"What do you want?" She scowled

"Draco asked me to make sure you got back safe." He said, she looked so beautiful he wanted to take her right there

"I'm a big girl I can manage." She said. She wished Harry would leave her be, it hurt so much to be mean to him but she had no choice.

"Even so, it would make me feel better if I knew you were back safe." He said

"It's not about you, now is it?" 

"Hate me all you want Eliza, but I'm walking you home." He said a little angry

"Hate you I will, and you are not walking me home!" she screamed

That was it. Harry had had enough.

"You are a hypocrite! You talk all this talk about second chances and you won't even give one to the person who needs it the most. I have spent the last few days beating myself up about what I said. But what good will it do, if you don't care enough about me to hear me out?" Harry yelled

Eliza wanted to yell back, but she could not find the words. She turned on a heel and ran, not towards Slytherin but toward the entrance of Hogwarts. Harry watched with horror as she disappeared into the darkness

Harry wondered the grounds for a half a hour looking for Eliza. It felt good to get that off his chest, but he wished he had not made her upset again. He did not like this trend in their relationship. Relationship? Harry wasn't sure that was the right word. Harry had searched all the usual places to no avail, he was about to give up and go back to the castle for help when he thought of one last place to check.

Staring out at the now iced over lake, there she was. Harry could see her shiver form the harsh winds that hit her bare skin. He took off his suit jacket and silently crept up behind her. To his surprise she did not flinch when he wrapped her in the jacket. They stood there for a while staring out at the lake. Harry finally spoke up.

"Eliza I'm sorry."

"I know Harry, but it's too late." She whispered

"Why!" he said desperately

"You hurt me Harry. Look you aren't Ron and I'm not Hermione. We aren't going to just put this behind us and pretend like nothing has changed. I put my feelings out there for you, and not only did you reject me, you insulted my father, I can't just go on Harry." She cried

Harry knew he would lose her if he didn't tell her why he had been so nervous to let his feelings show. He had to come clean about the watch. Maybe if she knew why he could never be with her, that he was trying to protect her, she would forgive him.

"I respect your decision whatever it is, but before you make it, I need to tell you something…please!" he pleaded

"Fine Harry." She gave in

"You ever heard of the Medori Watch?

"Sure, the watch that starts with a kiss from you true love, then ends in a tragedy in a year's time…but it's a myth Harry."

"No its not I have It." He whispered.

She looked skeptical. Harry silently pulled the Rhine stoned covered watch out if his pocket. Eliza's eyes got big with wonder and horror.

"Harry!" she gasped

"It belonged to my mother. It was passed down to me from my aunt. She didn't know the whole story of it of course. She didn't know that she would basically be cursing me and the person I love." He said has his foot kicked at the pebbles on the ground

"Harry it's not possible, it's an old sorcerers myth. My father use to read me the story when I was little. It was my favorite piece of Sorcery history," She cried

"It's no myth Eliza." He continued "That's why I can't have feelings for you, because the minute we do anything, its gonna start counting down for us." He sighed

Eliza just nodded; she understood why Harry didn't want to explore their feelings. However it didn't make her feel better about not being able to have Harry. But she did under stand. She knew what she had to do next. If her father knew what she was about to tell Harry he would surely send her straight back to the states. However she didn't want to keep anything from Harry any longer.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." She said

"Anything."

"The watch, you know who made it?

"Nicholas Flemell." He replied

"Do you know what he was?"

"A sorcerer." He said simply

"Yes, that's right. I told you my dad read me fables and history of Sorcerers and Sorceresses." She paused

Harry just waited for her to continue, he was not sure where she was going with this.

"Well he didn't do it to entertain me. He wanted me to know my history." She continued

Harry was taken aback

"I'm a Sorceress Harry." She whispered

"Sorcerers are extinct, Flamell was the last. Besides Snapes not a Sorcerer, and your mom is a Muggle. " Harry said confused

"But she isn't. She was raised that way. And probably would have never known of magic if she had never met my dad. But he knew it the minute he saw her. She's not a witch. She is a sorceress. Not full fledged of course, she is part Muggle. Harry Sorcerers aren't extinct; they just want you to think they are. You know why?" she asked

"Sorcerers use wand less magic, and are gifted with more extreme gifts than wizards." He said remembering what he had learned in history class

"That's right, some can control the elements, some can read minds some can even stop time. Wizards and witches feared sorcerers and pretty much snuffed out them all. But some survived and made their way to America. Well one of them was my great great grandfather Harry. He moved to the U.S. and started a new life without magic. Well by the time my mom was born, there was no knowledge of magic in our family at all." She breathed

"Until Snape." He said

"Yes. And when they had me Harry, they had a full-fledged sorceress. Well I wont get all my powers until my 17th birthday, but you get my drift. That's why my dad would not let me come to Hogwarts, he wanted to make sure I would be safe from Voldermort." She said

"But you aren't, he knows about you. That's why your father was attacked." He replied

"I know, since it's not a secret anymore, he wants me as near to him as possible. Voldermort only knows he has a daughter, he doesn't know that I'm a sorceress."

Suddenly it hit Harry like a ton of bricks

"That why you can't use your wand! That's how you got out of those chains. Eliza your father is right Voldermort would be after you if he knew what you are. You are probably more powerful then anyone at this school...even me." Said Harry realizing that he probably would be of no use if Eliza ever had to be protected

Eliza read his mind

"No one will ever be as powerful as you Harry. And yes that's why I can't use my wand, its hard to channel that energy through a wand" She smiled sadly

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked hurt

"My dad made me promise, besides I was scared you would think I was a freak. She stated

"Never, you're beautiful." He blurted "Especially tonight."

"I feel like a Muggle prostitute" she blushed "But I wanted you to eat your heart out." 

"It worked on me and every other guy in the school." Harry laughed

There was a long silence before either one spoke

"Have you told Dumbledore about the watch?" Eliza asked

"I was, but stuff always came up. I don't want to worry him with it." Harry mumbled

"Harry you know better than anyone Nicholas Flamell was a very powerful sorcerer, and was a great man. However some of his creations, the sorcerer stone, the watch, well in the wrong hands they can do more bad then good." Eliza said seriously

"So you think that there maybe more to the watch?" Harry asked

"Yes, and if Voldermort knows you have the watch…well one more reason for him to try to kill you." She said with fear "Promise me you will tell Dumbledore!"

Harry was touched and scared by her fear

"I promise." He said honestly

He scooped Eliza in a hug. It was good to feel her skin again. Her chocolate skin felt cold and smooth against him. He almost fainted when he felt Eliza run her fingernails down his back. Harry did not even notice that his own hands had made his way under his suit jacket that now covered Eliza. His fingers played along the edges of the silky straps that covered her chest. Harry could feel her nipples perk up from the cold, trough the thin material that covered them. A part of Harry had also perked up, but it wasn't because of the cold. This was dangerous territory for them both and he knew it.

Eliza felt at peace being this close to Harry. At the same time she knew that she did not want to force Harry to be with her, if he felt it was best they be apart. She tried to release herself from his hug. To her surprised Harry would not let her go. In fact he squeezed her tighter.

Harry had made up his mind. He could not go his whole life without her. And it wasn't fair denying her his love. He thought of his parents in that moment. James Potter would not let a watch stand in the way of the love he had for his wife and Harry's mother Lilly. He would fight for his love, not deny it. Wait…what was Harry saying? Did he love Eliza? He already knew the answer. He had loved a lot of people in his life, his parents, Hermione, Serious, Remus Lupin, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

He did not love Eliza

He was in love with her and madly at that. He remembered how he felt back in Dunnington's cave when she was in danger. He felt as if his air supply would be taken away. He remembered how he felt addicted to her touch, and how he longed to touch her. He loved Eliza Montana Snape and in that moment decided how much.

Harry cupped Eliza's chin in his hand and titled her head up so he was staring directly in to those shiny hazel eyes. Unlike Harry, her lips were full and pouty, he longed to kiss them. This was not a moment for words but actions. But Harry knew he had to speak, he did not want to do anything without her full understanding, he wanted no doubts no regrets. He needed perfect harmony

"I want to kiss you." He said, it hurt Harry to breathe

sakes." She pleaded

"When we kiss, this watch will start to tick. And when it does, we have one year before our lives are changed for ever, for good or bad." He whisper

"Harry that watch will tick only if you love me." She cried

"As I said that watch will start to tick once I kiss you. Eliza I love you, and I think you love me. If I am wrong or if you are not ready let me know." he said strongly

" Harry, in order for that watch to work I have to be just as much in love with you as you are with me. It takes two people to have true love"  
She started to cry harder

"What are you saying?" He asked hopeful

"I'm saying I want you to kiss me Harry Potter. And when you do that watch will indeed start to tick." She said between sobs

Harry could not take the chatter anymore. Their first kiss wasn't a light and delicate affair. Harry attacked her lips with such force that he thought her would knock her down to the ground. Yet Eliza held her ground. Parting her lips so she could let Harry's tongue in. Harry was happy to oblige. He let his tongue maneuver in her mouth before exiting to trace the outline of her lips with it. Eliza's hands pulled and yanked Harry's messy hair all over the place. She then put her hands on the back of Harry's head and pulled it as close to hers as it would go, she wanted him to become one with her body. 

When they finally broke apart Harry had tears in his eyes. His life would never be the same; he had found a soul mate. He would not die for this woman he would live for her. He pulled out the Medori Watch from his back pocket. He and Eliza stood hand in hand and looked down at the watch just in time to see it take its first tick. 


	7. Sorcerey Revealed

Author's note:

First I want to thank all of you who have read my story. This story means a lot to me and I don't take it lightly at all. I will try to post at least once a week. But some chapters especially the ones I'm doing now are a bit harder to write, because things are gonna get very complicated for all five of our friends. I pretty much have an idea about how I want things to go, but if you guys have any input please feel free to tell me about it. Also this is where the story starts to take a mature turn. I will ease you into it as best I can, but be warned the kids are growing up and coming into their sexuality. Just to let you know this is gonna be a long story with at least one sequel. So please stay for the ride. –Thanks again Eliza Snape

7:Sorcery Revealed

Harry had the best sleep he had had in months. No nightmares of Cedric Diggory, Serious or his parents. For once his slumber was restful. That night he dreamed of nothing but Eliza, kissing and holding her. Even though Harry's dreams were peaceful, he woke up very uncomfortable. It hurt to roll over. Harry had a smirk on his face. His dreams weren't that peaceful after all. His thoughts of Eliza had resurrected a part of Harry that he never knew he had. He laid there for a while thinking random thoughts to try and make the effects of last nights fantasies go away. Try as he might, his lower half would not wilt. Harry had no choice but to try to make a run for the bathroom and hop in a cold shower. Harry slowly started to get up when a voice called to him.

"Harry." Ron grumbled with his morning voice

"Yeah Ron!" Harry said nervously as he quickly covered himself up with his quilt

" When did you get in Hermione and I waited in the common Rom till 3 in the bloody morning. We were starting to get worried, but decided to hold off till morning before we told anyone." Ron yawed

Harry could do nothing but smile. Ron's' questions brought back all the wonderful memories that he shared the night before with Eliza. However this did nothing to help his present condition. It just made it extremely worse. Harry said nothing to Ron; instead he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the Madori watch. He looked at it for a minute then threw it at Ron. Being the great keeper that Ron was, he caught it with one hand.

Ron looked questionably at Harry then drew his attention to the watch. Ron then opened the pocket watch carefully. He just stared at it for a minute confused. Was this Harry's way of avoiding Ron's inquiries about last night? Ron was becoming annoyed, he looked up at Harry who was still silent, he wore a smirk that hid a wonderful secret. Ron looked down at the watch again searching for answers. He wasn't sure what Harry wanted him to see, but this damn watch was a whole 3 hours off, and the damn minute hand was so slow. Minute hand? Moving? Suddenly it hit Ron!

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron shouted

"Yeah." Is all Harry could say

" You and Eliza, in love. Harry you did tell her about the watch first!" Ron asked

"Of course I told her Ron. She knows more than you think." Harry whispered

"Oh gosh mate, this means you have a year to figure out what in the bloody hell this watch is truly for!" Ron said worried

"I'm going to see Dumbledore right after breakfast." Harry said.

"Hermiones is gonna flip when she fines out." Ron said

"I'm sure Eliza has already told her." Harry smiled

"Your right about that." Ron said as he hopped up from bed and gathered his bathroom supplies. He then made his way to the door. "You coming Harry?"

Harry still had not managed to put down his man hood

"Be there in a sec." He blushed

"Ok mate." Ron said as he made his way out of the room.

Harry made his way down to breakfast a half hour later. He was making his way over to the Griffindor table when he realized none of his friends where there. Harry grew worried for a split second then he calmed down when he heard a familiar voice.

"Blind Potter?" Draco teased

Harry followed the voice to see that his four friends had elected to sit at the Slytherin table today. Harry took a seat beside Eliza

"Not blind, just shocked. What are you guys doing over here?" Harry asked

"What, to good to eat at the Slytherin table?" asked Draco

"Nope." Harry said simply trying to ignore Malfoy " In fact Slytherin produces some of the finest people I know." Harry grinned as he reached over and kissed Eliza on the lips.

"Harry!" Eliza squalled as she pulled away from him with an embarrassed expression

Harry in return gave a look of hurt and confusion

"I'm sorry Harry. Its just that was our first kiss in public." She said looking lovingly in to his eyes. "Once people see us together Harry that makes it official. You know that? Are you ready for that?"

"I don't care what these gits think." Harry said a little too loudly. Besides we have the blessings of our friends and Malfoy too." Harry joked

"Oh Harry, you're right." Eliza Paused "I think I will take that kiss now!" She said

Harry didn't say anymore. He just leaned in and gave Eliza a kiss. It had started out innocent enough. However once Harry made contact with the roughness of Eliza's tongue he couldn't stop himself. The kiss got deeper and Heavier. Ron just stared at the two with an idiot grin, while Draco cheered in the background. Hermione was even fascinated by the sight before she managed to pull her self together.

" Guys! This is still a school and not a brothel!" Hermione shouted

Harry reluctantly removed his tongue from Eliza's mouth. He grabbed a huge heap of pancakes and placed them on his plate. Making out made him very hungry.

"Didn't know you had it in you Potter." Draco smiled

"Hush Draco." Said Eliza

"Lucky bloke." Ron muttered to himself

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!" Harry shouted and he gave Eliza one last peck

"Yes I agree its quite romantic Harry…but you two may be in grave danger now." Hermione broke the mood

"Bloody hell Hermione, thanks for the downer." Ron griped

"She's right Ron." Eliza said calmly "Harry…Dumbledore…"She stated

"I know Eliza, I made you a promise I would see him and I meant it. After I leave you I'm headed that way." He said to her soothingly "Your welcome to come if you like."

"No I must see my father, I have to tell him everything Harry." She whispered

Harry just nodded and took hold of her hand. It was very hard to eat with one hand but Harry managed. The rest of breakfast was normal for the most part. Draco and Ron got into their usual morning spat about something or other. Hermione had her nose in a book, and occasionally threw worried glances over at the happy couple. There were a couple of students who came over to give Harry and Eliza their congrats. After the make out session they shared in the great Hall their new romance was on everybody's gossip list. Harry tried to prolong Breakfast as much as he could. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore, but Harry had a feeling that once he told his headmaster, he would learn horrors of the watch that even Hermione had to yet dig up. With s a sigh and one more kiss from Eliza Harry got the strength to get up from his lunch table. Slowly but surely Harry made his way to see the Headmaster.

"Fudge Macaroon!" Harry shouted the latest password to Dumbledore's office

Harry made his way down the passageway. He was right about to enter the main chamber when Harry recognized another voice in the room. Snape. Harry knew he had to talk to Dumbledore about the watch, but he really couldn't see doing it in front of Snape. At least not until Eliza had a chance to talk to him. Harry turned to make his get away when he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Awwwh Harry, do come in." Dumbledore said

" Thanks headmaster, but I see you are …um…busy. So I will come back later." Harry stuttered

"Nonsense Potter, we were just having idle chat. " Dumbledore continued

Harry made his way into the room, and took a seat across from Dumbledore next to Snape

"Professor." Harry nodded at Snape

"State your business boy." Snape said coldly

"Uggh Dumbledore sir, do you know of the Medori watch?" Harry whispered

"Of course Harry, it has beautiful craftsman ship. Old Flamell out did himself when he created it." Dumbledore smiled

"So you know its real? You have seen it." Harry asked though not really surprised that the old man knew about the watch

"Of course Harry, and I presume so have you." The head master responded

Harry took the watch from his pocket

"My aunt gave it to me as a gift, it was my mothers." Harry replied

"I know Harry, a wedding gift. The person who gave her the watch had no idea what it really was and what powers it can have. After she figured out what it was she gave it to your aunt. She knew it would have no effect on muggles Harry. And in the hands of your aunt who hated magic folk so much, your mother thought it had no chance of getting back to you. No one could foresee the turn around that your aunt would have over the summer." Dumbledore explained

Harry just nodded and took it all in.

"But sir I don't understand. Nicholas Flamell was a great and good wizard, why would he make such a thing?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry Flamell was good, however some of the best laid plains have the worst consequences. The watch is yin and yang Harry. Not only does the watch verify your true love, but it basically leads you to him or her. This concept basically defies fate Harry. The tragedy that occurs with in the years time of that first kiss is basically the Cosmo's way of evening the score." The headmaster stated

" The watch boy, how long have you had it?" Snape spoke up. Harry had forgot he was in the room

"Since this summer." Harry said.

"Foolish boy! You wait till the end of term to let your superiors know!" Snape yelled

"Now Severus, clearly Harry did not mean to keep us in the dark. Lets just be thankful he has taken today to fill us in. Now Harry, why did you decide to come to me about the watch just know?" Dumbledore smiled

How could Harry tell the headmaster he was in love? It was embarrassing to tell him that he had just shared his first kiss with Eliza the night before. Not to mention the father of the girl was in this very same room. Harry instead would take the easy way out. He just tossed the Medori watch over to the Head master the same way he had done to Ron earlier in the day.

Dumbledore caught the watch, and examined the outside closely. After being satisfied that it was the real thing, he opened it up. After staring down at the moving hands he raised an eyebrow and gave all his attention back to Harry.

"First of all let me say congratulations. Love is a wonderful thing Harry. The good and the bad." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster you don't mean? The minute hands are moving?" Snape gasped. For a split second he thought of how Harry and his daughter had been close. He was worried that it was she who was in love with potter. Then he remembered when she last spoke to him, she had told him that she hated Harry Potter. Snape then relaxed, no way it was his daughter who Potter had manipulated

"Yes Severus, it looks as though young Harry is in love." Dumbledore said as he gave the watch back to Harry

"That's why I am here headmaster. I know what the watch does, I need to know how to stop it…if I can stop it." Harry trailed off

"Harry I wish you would have told of the watch sooner, however we all make misjudgments. I'm afraid to say I don't know anyway of reversing the watch as of yet. However I'm, sure if we put our heads together, we wont come up short." Dumbledore smiled

"Thank you sir." He said. Even though he still had no real answers Harry felt better. Dumbledore had yet to let him down, he could not wait to tell Eliza it would be ok

"So who's the lucky girl Harry?" Dumbledore said bringing Harry out of his thoughts

"Not sure I want to say yet sir." Harry said nervously.

"Harry you are in love you should not be ashamed of that, or of her.

"I AM NOT ASHAMED OF HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN LIFE!" Harry yelled as he stood

"Then tell us Harry her name." Dumbledore pressed

"I…I can't." Harry said now panting

"He will find out soon enough Harry." Dumbledore said as he looked at Snape

Snape looked confused for a while, then it all clicked together. He did not move a muscle for fear he would strangle the boy. Still there was hope; maybe it wasn't what he was thinking. Then Potter spoke

"Eliza." He sighed

"No! This is not to be boy! My daughter would have nothing to do with you. She told me herself just days ago." Snape whaled

"We made up sir. Look I wanted you to find out from her, but I guess it's best if you find out from me. I don't want you to take your anger out on her." Harry said sternly

"How dare you!" Snape snarled

"I dare because I love her, and you cant stop that no matter how much you try. Harry snarled back

"You can't love her, you don't even know what she is. You don't even know the whole story. You can't love someone knowing only half truths!" Snape said bating Harry

"I KNOW EVERY THING!" Harry Shot back

"Doubtful boy!" Snape said with a grin

"ELIZA IS NOT A WITCH, SHE IS A SORCERESS!" Harry yelled triumphantly

He was smiling, until he saw the horrified look on Snapes face

"She has broken her promise to me. She will be sent back to her mother tonight!" Snape shot out of his seat

"You will do no such thing Severus." Dumbledore said

"Excuse me headmaster, I respect you more than my own father. But you will not tell me what to do with my daughter!" Snape said

"And nor do I wish to tell you what to do with her. But professor you are angry now and you are making a rash decision. But you know that Eliza should remain here at the school, and close to you for her own safety." Dumbledore replied

Snape did not say anything; he just took his seat and put his head in his hands.

"Harry if you would leave us for a few. We have some things that we have to discuss. If you would round up Miss Snape, Mr. Weasley and, Miss Granger and meet us back here in an hour.

"Yes sir Professor." Harry said as he quietly started to make his way out of the room

"Oh and Harry." Dumbledore said

"Yes sir?" Harry stopped in his tracks

"Please tell Mr. Malfoy to accompany you as well. I forgot about him, I am not use to including him in our plans." Dumbledore said with a smile

With that Harry made his way out of the no silent office

An hour later the five friends stood in Dumbledores' office. They were alone for the moment, and there was an edgy silence in the air.

"Fudge Macaroon? What a stupid password." Draco sneered

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron snapped

"Harry, did Dumbledore not tell you what he wanted with us? All of us?" Hermione piped in nervously

"Nope, and I didn't question him about it either." Harry said

"Well whatever it is it cant be good, the headmaster never brings us in here unless it's something important or dire." Ron trembled

Harry felt Eliza's hand grip tighter on his. He looked down at her and saw that she was frightened to death.

"Dumbledore's the best Eliza. Whatever it is that the watch has in store for us, he will help us see it through." Harry smiled at her

Eliza didn't have a chance to respond. Dumbledore and Snape were making their way into the room. Eliza quickly removed her hand from Harry's when she saw her father. Harry hadn't bothered to tell her that Snape knew about them already. He knew she would be furious with him for letting it out.

"Sit down children." Dumbledore said as he conjured enough chairs for all

Eliza gave Harry a meaningful look, and then took a seat next to her father. Harry thought Snape had looked a lot more calmed then he did when Harry first told him the news about his daughter. Harry was relived when Snape smiled gently at Eliza and took her hand to comfort her. No matter how mad Snape got at Harry, he would never take it out on his daughter.

"Now I know you are wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said when everyone was settled in

" You got that right." Draco said softly

" We have two pieces of business we have to cover. Tell me Miss Granger do you know what a Sorcerer is?" Dumbledore asked ignoring Malfoy

"Yes sir." Hermione said

"Please share with the rest of us the." Dumbledore said

Hermione was confused but ecstatic, she had no idea why Dumbledore wanted her to tell about Sorcerers but she would be happy to do so. She proceeded to give a 15-minute history on the rise and fall of sorcery.

Ron didn't hear much of what Hermione said. He was too busy counting all the different shades of brown that made up Hermiones tresses. Thank good she was so beautiful or he would actually have to have paid attention to this 15 minute speech about…what was it again? Oh yeah sorcery.

Draco was pissed. He had been dragged to this damn dungeon to hear Granger talk about God knows what! He could be making out with Tamari right now. Tamari was a 7th year Griffindor who had a thing for bad boys. He had his own exciting life to live; it didn't include listening to Hermione Granger give an oral report about sorcery. At least she was hot; looking at her gave Draco something to do while he tuned her out.

Eliza looked over at her dad in fear. Why were they talking about sorcery? Surely Dumbledore didn't think that her friends were stupid. They would put two and two together. Even as Hermione spoke, Eliza could see the girl putting the pieces together in her head. Eliza was almost sure that once Hermione, Ron and Draco knew what she was that they would still love her. Still she wasn't 100 sure. Eliza felt like the walls were caving in, she wanted to run away. She looked over to Harry who gave her a reassuring look; this calmed her down a little. Thank goodness for Harry.

Harry did not know what the hell Dumbledore and the professor were trying to prove, but he didn't like it. He could see that Eliza was a wreck and he wanted it to end now. It took every once of will power he had from jumping up and telling Hermione to shut up. It wasn't her fault of course she didn't know about Eliza. Still that didn't make it better, Eliza still looked miserable which in turn made Harry feel miserable. Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of Dumbledores' voice.

"Excellent Hermione. Thank you for your explanations. It will be quite helpful indeed." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy, did you grasp what Miss Granger just explained.

"Sorcerers more powerful then wizards. Wizards killed off sorcerers because they were powerful. Sorcerers are no more." Draco said surprising everyone that he had actually paid attention

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Right on the money. However Miss Granger was wrong about one thing. Sorcerers are not extinct. In fact they are far from it." Headmaster replied

Dumbledore paused to let his words sink in, before he continued his words.

"Miss Snape is a Sorceress and a most powerful one I should say." He said beaming at her.

Eliza sat mortified; she looked at her father who just nodded at her

"Dad, what's going on?" She cried

"Eliza, the headmaster will explain." Snape said

"But I asked you!" She cried. "Why are you ambushing me?

"It was you who decided it was ok to let people know about this when you told Potter!" Snape snapped

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Harry jumped up and made his way over to the professor and his daughter

"I have had just about enough of you boy!" Snape snarled

"Get use to me because I'm not going anywhere." Harry shouted as he took Eliza's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said breaking the standoff between Harry and Professor Snape.

"Both of you take a seat." Dumbledore shouted "There is no need to upset Eliza, we know you both have her best interest at heart."

"Dumbledore I don't understand? Why did you have to let them know?" Harry asked

"Harry we are your friends, we would want to know." Hermione said tearfully, she was just as shaken up as Eliza

"Hermione of course we wanted you to know, but not like this. Not backing Eliza into a corner." Harry said softly

"Oh please, you'd be blind not to see it anyway. Our girl Eliza here radiates more magic out of her little finger then all of Hufflepuff. Wand or no wand." Draco grinned

"You knew!" Eliza said dumbfounded

"Not officially, but I had an idea." Draco replied

" And you don't…care?" She pressed

"If I'm alright with you dating A Griffindor, what makes you think I would care if you are a sorceress?" Draco smiled

" You see Miss Snape, your father and I talked it over, and we feel that making you hide who you really are was doing more harm than good. Of course it's a matter of time till Voldermort finds out, but you will be ready for him. You all will." Dumbledore said

Eliza nodded and so did Harry. Then they both took their seats.

"Dad I love Harry." Eliza blurted out

The brief peace that was in the room evaporated

"Yes, so it seems." Snape whispered

"I mean it dad, Harry has the Medori watch and…" She started

"I know this already Eliza." Snape said

Eliza shot Harry a look.

"You told him! Harry I told you I wanted it to come from me." She yelled

"Potter had no choice, I made him confess it." Snape said

Harry was taken aback. Snape just took up for him. Eliza gave Harry a look of doubt, the quickly shook it off and smiled a weak smile at him

" Now on to our second order of business." Dumbledore started "The D.A. will be cancelled."

"What!" Hermione cried

"Sir you cant do that, that's Mione's life!" Ron shouted

"Calm down Mr. Weasley. The D.A. will go on for all students except you five. Cho Chang will take over the sessions for Harry." The headmaster continued.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better sir? What bout us?" Ron pressed

" It seems that the D.A. has out grown its usefulness to you. It is likely and lucky that no student outside this room will have to come in contact with a death eater or Voldermort himself. Therefore I think more intimate sessions will be useful to you five. Starting next term you will be taking lessons that will hone the skills and specialties that each of you truly possess. Two instructors will teach this. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be working closely with Professor Snape. And Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape and Mr. Potter will be working with a professor who will be joining us shortly."

The 5 students were speechless, even Malfoy seemed to be at a loss for words. This was simply an overload of information

"Sir, you said we would be honing our skills? What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Miss Granger, Harry is the one with the scar marked for greatness. However it is by no fluke that you 5 have come together. All of you possess something, some strength that will come in handy when it is time to defeat Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said

There was a long silence as the young members of the room just absorbed what Dumbledore had said. It was rudely broken when a "poof" came loudly from Dumbledores' fireplace

Emerged a thin frail man, who although young in years had the eyes of someone who lived several lifetimes. His hair was short and tussled. His clothes were patched up and his shoes were well worn. Even though he was in a room of friends he still had his wand ever ready.

Harry could not believe his eyes. The man that stood before him was beautiful. The last person left that was close to his parents, and the closest thing Harry would ever have to a father. He looked healthy, as healthy as he could in his condition anyway. After sizing him up, Harry let go of Eliza's hand he didn't realize he was holding and ran to embrace the man.

"Remus!" Harry yelled

"Harry! Good to see you" Remus Lupin yelled back

"Its you then? You are our second instructor." Harry smiled

"That I am indeed." Remus replied "Dumbledore has filled me in and I must say Harry, James had nothing on you. Your knack for trouble and adventure is becoming legendary. You no longer seek it, but it finds you." Remus joked

Remus spent the next several minutes greeting Hermione and Ron. He even managed to get a grunt from both Draco and Snape. Harry then introduced him to Eliza

"Remus, this is Eliza Snape." Harry said proudly

"Awwwh so you are the girl for which the watch ticks." Remus smiled

"And you are the man Harry talks about all the time. I'm glad he will have you close to him again." Eliza smiled. This man Remus was strange, she didn't know why but she felt an instant connection with him

Harry watched the scene like it was a movie. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last 48 hours, but he was glad he wouldn't have to face anything alone. In this Room were his mentors, his friends and his lover. Harry knew that things would soon get hard, but he didn't care. In this moment the boy who live truly felt that he was finally alive.


	8. Going Away for Holiday

8: Going away for Winter Holiday

The rest of the semester went by in a happy, uneventful blur. The day had arrived when those who were loved went home for Christmas vacation. This day always made Harry depressed. This year was even worse. Harry actually had plans to go back to # 4 Privet drive; his aunt said she was looking forward to his visit. However at the last minute she sent him an owl, saying that Vernon's sister aunt Marge would be there for the holidays and she thought it best he stayed at Hogwarts. Now Harry would have to stay at Hogwarts alone. Ron would not be here to keep him company. He was returning to the burrow. Hermione had made plans to spend the first half of the holiday in Sweden with her parents, and then she would also make the trek to the burrow. Draco Malfoy was to go home to his mother Narcissa. However at the last moment she requested that he stay at the school. Upon hearing this Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ron invite Draco since Harry would not be coming this year. Draco rudely accepted. At the time Harry was glad Draco was going to the burrow, no one should be alone on Christmas. However giving the turn of events Harry wished his spot were still reserved at the Weasley home. Eliza of course was to spend Christmas with her dad. Harry and her did not talk much about Christmas vacation. Eliza really had no concept of what a magical Christmas was and the thought both excited and scared her. In that moment Harry wished he wasn't thinking of Eliza. The idea of spending their first Christmas apart made him sadder than he wished. I t would be a long Holiday, one which Harry wasn't sure he would make it through

There was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up out of shocked, once he calmed down he signaled for the knocker to come in.

"Who is it?" Harry questioned

Professor Snape busted though the door.

"No manners Potter? I certainly hope you don't talk to my daughter like that." Snape snarled

"No, no of course not. You just caught me off guard." Harry stammered

"Excuses Potter. Tools of the incompetent." Snape said

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here." Harry asked

"Where are your things Potter? Pack your trunk." Snape snapped

"But sir, I'm not going home for holiday." Harry whispered

"I'm not ignorant Potter, I know that. However Dumbledore and I deem it safer if you did not stay unattended at Hogwarts." Snape said

"The Weasleys then, they are going to have me?" Harry brightened

"Nonsense Potter, its too many of that lot in one home as it is." Snape smirked

"Then I don't understand sir. Where are you sending me?" Harry asked He was scared that he knew the answer. He figured they would hide him at Grimwald Place. Harry was horrified by that thought. He didn't want to be anywhere near the home where Serious spent his last days. "Sir I wont go to Grimwald Place!" Harry shouted

"Take that tone with me again Potter and you wont like the result." Snape paused. "Besides boy, that's not where you are to go. You will be spending the vacation at Snape Compound with Eliza and I."

Before Harry had a chance to let that sink in. Snape turned on a heel and left the room. Harry was left clueless in the middle of the room

An hour later Harry stood in front of Hogwarts express with the other students. Harry had yet to spot any of his friends. He still could not believe that Snape would welcome him into his home. He couldn't believe that he would get a chance to spend the holiday with the girl he loved. Harry was numb with disbelief. A finger tapped Harry hard on his shoulder and knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Harry." Eliza whispered

"Hey." He responded

"I was calling to you for ages, I thought you were ignoring me." She said

"Of course not, I was just wrapped up in thoughts." He said

Suddenly Eliza grabbed hold of Harry and hugged him so hard he though he would suffocate. When she pulled away from him she had shiny new tears in her eyes.

"Eliza what's wrong." He said worried

"You are coming home with us then?" she asked sadly

"Yes. And you don't seem too happy about that." Harry started "Look if it makes you feel better I will tell Dumbledore that this was a terrible idea. I know it's your first Christmas with your dad. I can understand if you don't want me there." Harry mumbled

"Harry James Potter! I want nothing more than for you to come home with me!" she shouted through teats

"Then what's the tears for Monty?" Harry asked

"Its my first Christmas without my mom. Sure I will have the two most important men with me. But she's still missing. Its still hard." She sniffed

"I know what you mean." Harry nodded

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry. How stupid of me." Eliza said thinking about Harry and his parents

"Don't be, you have a right to be sad about your mother Eliza. Besides we will be here to console each other. It works both ways, it should not be all about me." Harry smiled at her

Eliza started to answer him when they were interrupted. Draco, Ron and Hermione had come upon them.

"Come to see us off Harry?" Ron said. Harry had yet to tell his friends that he would be spending Christmas with the Snapes

"Not exactly Ron." Harry smiled

"What do you mean Harry." Hermione asked

"Yeah do tell Potter." Draco smirked

"Well I'm not spending the holidays at school anymore." Harry said simply

"The Dursleys had a change of heart?" Ron asked

"No. I'm still not welcomed this Christmas." Harry stated

"Bloody hell Harry no need to make up stories. Look I know you told me not to tell mum about you situation but. But I couldn't help it mate. Anyway she insists that you come home with us. It will be a tight squeeze but we will manage." Ron rambled

"Really Ron, I'm covered, I…" Harry started

"Oh Harry Rons right you don't have to spend Christmas alone. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you coming to Sweden with us." Hermione interrupted

" Hermione if you guys will let me explain I will…" Harry was interrupted again

"Oh for goodness sake! Eliza will you talk some sense into your boyfriend!" Hermione smiled

"You heard him Hermione. Harry already has plans." Eliza laughed

"Not to rude, but you don't believe that he actually has anywhere he could go do you? " Hermione asked

"Oh Granger shut up. Is it not obvious? Potter obviously will be shacking up with his girl over the break." Draco said breaking his silence

"Mind your tongue Draco." Harry snapped

"Sorry Potter. Forgot your were so protective these days." Draco smirked

"Hang on? Is that true Harry? Are you going home with Eliza?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron, that's what I have been trying to tell you!" Harry smiled

"Oh Harry that's wonderful! How exciting for you both." Hermione said as she scooped Harry and Eliza into a group hug

"Bloody hell Harry! That means you will be spending the holidays with the professor!" Ron said horrified

"And what's wrong with that Ron!" Eliza snapped

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just that Harry and Snape have never really…you know gotten along. And since Harry has taken a liking to you their relationship hasn't got any better." Ron stammered

"What Weaslebe means is that your father and Potter will love to rip each other throats out." Draco laughed

"I'll have you know it was my dad's idea!" Eliza says angrily

"What!" Ron and Harry said together

"Yes Harry, when are you going to get it through your had that my dads not evil?" Eliza gasped

"Honey I know…but you gotta understand I have to get use to this. Snape and I have not been the best of friends. But I'm trying for you." Harry whispered to her

"I know." She calmed down

Harry scooped Eliza in a hug. He was shocked but pleased when Eliza forced him into a passionate kiss. Seeing that this was sure to be a repeat of their make out session they had in the great hall, a disgusted Hermione dragged Ron and Draco over to board the train.

"We should follow them." Harry said trying to pull away from Eliza's lips

"Mr. Potter do you not want to kiss me?" Eliza smiled devilishly

"What do you think?" Harry said smiling back at her

They both laughed and quickly resumed their kiss.

"There will be none of that when you are in my home Potter!" Professor Snape said staring at the couple.

Quickly Harry and Eliza broke away

"Yes sir." Harry whispered

" We were just about to board the train dad." Eliza said trying to break the tension

"We don't get to Snape Compound by riding the train dear. We use Floo. Every teachers home in Hogwarts is connected to the Floo network." Snape said

"Floo?" Eliza asked

Snape just nodded and motion the two students back to the school.

"Floo?" Eliza said again this time only so Harry could hear

"Floo powder. Wizard traveling method. Damn useful, but so messy." Harry responded

Eliza looked a little worried. It was hard for Harry to believe that someone so magical had little knowledge of things that were magic. Harry gave a small sigh and took Eliza's hand. The two made their way up to the school in a happy silence.


	9. Adventures at Snape Compound

9: Adventures at Snape Compound

The trip by Floo powder was uneventful. Eliza was a natural, she insisted though that Harry and her went together. Snape argued but as usual the American girl got her way.

Harry and Eliza arrived in one of the biggest fireplaces Harry had every seen. They stepped out into a huge foyer that was lined with silvers, metallics and various metals. For some reason it reminded Harry of a mausoleum. The ceilings were high, and were home to a huge crystal chandelier. Harry could see Cornish pixies occupying each crystal that danced from its frame. This was much different from the small quaint cottage that the Weasleys shared. Harry wanted to do more exploring of the grounds, but dared not move without Professor Snape permission. To his surprise Eliza had not moved a muscle either. She looked like a stranger in her own home. The Harry remembered this was Eliza first time here as well. Harry squeezed her hand to make it know that she wasn't alone.

"Its so big." She gasped

"Its beautiful though." Harry said truthfully

There was a loud pop from the fireplace behind them.

"My father can rest in peace knowing his home has your blessing Potter." Snape said emerging from the fireplace

"Dad this place is huge!" Eliza said ignoring her dad's tone towards Harry. "Why all the space?"

"I inherited this place from my father, as he his. My grandfather had 13 children, hence the enormous living space. My father inherited it because he was the eldest. I was an only child so it went to me, and one day it will go to you." Snape said looking lovingly at his daughter

The day was spent touring the grand Snape compound. It has 17 rooms, 19 bathrooms, two kitchens, a Quidditch Pitch, a Moat, a swamp and a Dungeon. Harry had truly never seen anything like this. Snape let Eliza pick any of the 16 rooms that were empty. Harry got to choose his own room as well as long as it was on the opposite side of the house of Eliza's choice.

The next few days leading up to Christmas were peaceful for Harry. He and Eliza spent day and night learning each other inside and out. Harry learned that Eliza idolized some American writer named Edgar Allen Poe. She also hated strawberries with a Passion. In exchange Harry let her in on his love of mince meat pies and his dislike for rabbits. During the morning the two would walk the gardens. No matter how many times he saw it, Harry was always amazed how beautiful her hazel eyes looked in the morning dew.

The Afternoons were spent by the two having tea in the library. Some days they were joined by professor Snape. Eliza would cuddle up with her father as he read her favorite Poe poems. Although in the beginning it was strange seeing the professor doing something other then insulting or scowling, Harry soon got use to being in the company of his professor. Harry didn't mind the time he spent with him, in fact he began to look forward to the professors poetry readings.

The nights were spent by the two in the study. The professor would disappear from his home at the 8:00 exactly every night and return at 1 in the morning. Severus told Eliza and Harry that he and Remus Lupin were busy making lesson plans for the special sessions the quintet would start at the beginning of term. But neither of them bought that story, they knew the professor was off on some mission for the order. He just concocted the story so Eliza wouldn't worry when he was away.

It was two days before Christmas. The professor had just made his exit for the night and Harry found Eliza cuddled up in her favorite sofa gazing out of the window. She was deep in her own thoughts, and didn't even notice him come in. Harry paused and just stared at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was watching her father vanish into the night. Harry was aware that Eliza put on a brave front for her fathers sake, but many nights he would hold her as she wept into his shoulder.

"Don't stare Harry." Eliza whispered as she bought him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He responded

"About what an emotional wreck I can be?" said embarrassed

"Monty don't be absurd. I was thinking about how beautiful you looked in the moonlight." He smiled as he took a seat beside her

" Don't lie Harry Potter." She said sternly

"I wasn't lying Eliza!" Harry argued, "I was thinking how beautiful you are…but ok…I also was thinking how sad you looked as well." Harry sighed

"I don't mean to be such a downer Harry. I just worry so much, about my mother…and my father." She said with a solemn smile

"I won't tell you not to worry about them, because I know that would be pretty much impossible. I just want you to remember you are not alone. You have me." Harry trailed off

"I know that Harry. And I thank the heavens every day for you." Eliza smiled as she rested her heard on his shoulders

They sat in silence like that for a while. Harry breathed in the scent of Eliza's dark locks. She used some sort of peppermint shampoo, which scent shot tingles through Harry when he took it in. Eliza was busy running her fingers up and down Harry's bare arm. He knew she did this to soothe herself. But it had the complete opposite effect on Harry. It drove him crazy. After several minutes of this, Harry noticed a part of him started to come alive. Harry squirmed in his seat, to try and slow the effects of what Eliza's touches were doing to his manhood. When it got too much, Harry decided that he should make his exit. He attempted to pull out of the embrace the two shared.

"What's wrong?" Eliza said not wanting the closeness to end

"Nothing it's late. We should turn in." Harry stuttered

"Ok, only if that's what you want." Eliza said sadly

"Monty…" Harry started

"It's ok Harry…" she started "Actually its not! How come you can only stand to be near me for all of 10 minutes before you want to pull away! I don't get you Harry. I know you love me, but some times it feels like you hate to be near me!" She said now screaming

"Oh my word! Are all girls that bloody thick, or just you!" Harry said a little angry now

"EXCUSE ME!" Eliza snapped

"You think I'm always pulling away from you, because I don't like you close to me. Eliza it's the very opposite. You drive me crazy when you kiss me. You make me insane when you touch me. I have never felt such pleasure in my life from a simple touch!" Harry said breathless

"So why do you always pull away!" Eliza asked really clueless

"Because Eliza…you make me come live. Every part of me...you make come alive. And I don't know how to handle that. Its scary." Harry said now embarrassed

"You think I don't feel that Harry? You have that effect on me to, and I'm just as scared. I don't know what to do with these feelings either, but I don't want to run away from them." She said calming down

"I doubt I have the same effect on you, that you have on me." Harry whispered. He slowly looked down in his lap. All the shouting didn't decreased the bulge in Harry's pants at all. In fact it only made it peak out more

Eliza's gazes followed Harry's eyes. When her eyes rested on Harry's lap, she finally realized what he was talking about. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Seeing the shock on Eliza's face, Harry was beyond embarrassed. He popped up from his place on the sofa, and was about to run out of the room. Eliza grabbed him by the arm, and forced him back down on the couch.

"Harry I…" Eliza started

"Eliza, I don't want to hear it. It's embarrassing enough." He said

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Harry." She smiled

"Oh really! My girl friend got to see first hand that I can't even control my own penus! And I shouldn't be embarrassed!" Harry shouted

"Honestly Harry, I don't think you are supposed to be able to control it. If I make you feel good, what's wrong with that?" Eliza said

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to be weirderd out." Harry replied

"I'm not Harry. Knowing I can do that for you, makes me feel good." She grinned

"It does." Harry said stupidly

"Yes." She said simply

Before Harry could respond Eliza met his lips with hers. The kiss was passionate and hungry. The harder it got, the more Harry felt like he would never be satisfied. An animalistic moan escaped Eliza's lips. That sound made Harry's man hood painfully hard. The kiss went on for several minutes before Eliza pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for an eternity. Harry was shocked but pleased when Eliza used her fingers to trace from his chest all the way down to his lap. She playfully traced circles around Harry's member, as Harry twirled her hair around his fingers.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He plunged his mouth onto Eliza's neck. He sucked on her collarbone; this caused Eliza to make louder moans. Harry could feel her tremble underneath his touch.

Eliza had on a button down collard shirt that made it difficult for Harry to continue his exploration of her body. Harry remembered the shirt well, it was the same shirt she was wearing the first day he met her. Harry loved that shirt, but he was sure he would love what was underneath it more. Without thinking Harry ripped the shirt open, causing Eliza to gasp in a pleasant surprise. Harry already knew Eliza's breast were huge, even a Hogwarts cloak couldn't hide that. Still Harry wasn't prepared for what he saw. Eliza's D cupped breast bulged out of her black sheer bra. Harry reached behind Eliza slowly, to get to the clip that held up the flimsy bra. After several seconds, and several giggles from Eliza, Harry managed to get the bra loose. Harry removed it gently, and just stared in wonder at the huge brown breast that lay before him. The dark nipples were pointy and hard, and looked ready to be devoured by Harry. Harry locked eyes with Eliza, and he saw that she looked embarrassed, on the verge of tears.

"Eliza...what's wrong?" Harry said worried

"Why are you just staring? You hate them don't you?" She blabbed

"No! Of course not! I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I can't help but stare." Harry replied

"You mean it Harry." Eliza said

Harry didn't respond. Instead he took his fingers and gently cupped her breast. They were soft and smooth. Harry then begin to twist a nipple with his fingers, harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. Eliza's moans were quickly becoming yells. Harry's mouth quickly joined the actions. He sucked and licked every part of Eliza's body, causing her to cry out to him begging him not to stop. Harry happily obliged.

Harry was taken aback when Eliza pushed him off of her, and back down onto the sofa. He had no time to gain composure as a bare chested Eliza straddled him. She pulled the sweater he was wearing off, quickly followed by his undershirt. Eliza rocked gently up and down on Harry. This drove him slightly out of his mind. His member was still painfully hard, and fighting to get out of his pants. Eliza took Harry's own nipples into her mouth, now it was Harry's turn to moan. This went on for several more minutes. Suddenly Harry started to shake, something was about to happen. He looked into Eliza's eyes and noticed that she felt it too. Eliza started to speed up her rocking motions on Harry. Harry couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Eliza's motions got faster and faster, her started to tremble uncontrollably. Then it happened. All at once Harry exploded. It felt as if all the energy he had, congregated to his center, and exploded out again all at the same time. Harry was unable to move for a long time. He noticed that his man hood was limp again, and no doubt satisfied. When Harry was able to compose his thoughts again, he realized Eliza was still straddling him. She looked more beautiful then ever. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked nervously

"Your perfect." Is all Harry could say

"What?" Eliza laughed

"I love you Monty." Harry said

"I know Harry. I love you more." She said as she rolled off of him

"I seriously doubt that." He said staring at her

Eliza started to put back on her bra. Harry put out a hand to stop her

"What?" she asked

"Leave it off. I just want to look at you." He pleaded

Eliza happily agreed. Harry cuddled up to her, and rested his head on her chest. Eliza then heard low weeps coming from Harry; she could feel her breast becoming tear stained. She didn't dare question Harry again. She knew there was nothing wrong with him. Those were tears of joy

Harry woke up with all the memories of what had happened a few hours ago rushing back to him. He and Eliza were still in the exact same position they had fallen asleep in. It took a while for Harry's eyes to adjust to the light in the room. When he finally got his vision back, he checked the time on the old coo coo clock that rested at the opposite if the room. It said 12:45 am!

Harry jumped up waking Eliza in the process.

"Harry, what's going on?" Eliza said sleepily

"Baby get up, get dressed. It's quarter till 1. If your father finds us like this, we are dead!" Harry shouted

"Oh my gosh, your right!" Eliza said

The two of them made themselves decent in record time

"12:53, we'd better get to our rooms." Harry said out of breath

"Agreed." Eliza said as they made their way out of the study, and up the stairs.

"Monty?" Harry asked before Eliza and he parted ways at the top of the steps

"Yes Harry?" Eliza smiled

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve, you think your father could take us to so we could get some shopping done? Harry asked

"I've already done my shopping Harry. Hermione and I went to Hogsmede earlier in the term. But daddy mentioned that he has to get some shopping done tomorrow. I'm sure you could tag along." She said

"I don't know about." Harry whispered

"Harry, you and daddy have gotten along famously this break, what's the problem." She asked

"Eliza, its different when you are around. I don't know if I can go with him alone." He whined

"Suck it up Potter, you don't have a choice. I'd be very upset if I don't have a gift from you under the tree." She joked

"Fine, but if I die…don't say I didn't warn you." He whined some more

"Whatever Harry. Meet him by the fireplace at noon. I'm sure he will love you company." Eliza smiled before she closed the door behind her.

Harry was left speechless as he retired to his own room.


	10. Christmas Shopping with Snape

Authors' note: Hey guys thanks for sticking with me so far on this journey. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you like the story for the most part. We will be spending the next few chapters at the Snape residence and it gets very intense. And to answer the question about this being a Harry/Hermione fic, well like I said it's a long story and many things will change…but I must say I didn't expect Eliza and Harry to fit together so well so who knows if they will stay together or not.

Thanks & keep reading & REVIEWING,

Eliza Snape

10: Christmas Eve shopping 

Christmas Eve morning Harry woke up groggy and dreading the day ahead. Spending the whole day shopping with professor Snape was not on Harry's to do list. Harry rolled out of bed at 11:45 exactly. Quickly he dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and his favorite old corduroys, covered by a wool coat and headed down to the fireplace.

The huge house was quiet, surely Eliza had slept in. When Harry arrived to the fireplace the professor was no where to be found. Harry had hoped he had not missed him. It was his last chance to get Eliza's gift as well as the rest of his friends. Harry was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of Snape's cape swishing around the corner. When Snape saw Harry, his face was a mixture of curiosity and dread. He had an idea of what Harry wanted.

"Potter, what do you want?" Snape snarled.

"Sir, Eliza said you'd be making Christmas rounds today. I have had no time to do shopping sir. Please can I come as well?" Harry responded

Normally the professor would have laughed cruelly before telling the boy to shove off. However he remembered how his daughter would feel if she had no gift under the tree from the boy she _"loved"_.

"Fine Potter! However if you leave my site for one second I will ship you back to Hogwarts. I have several errands and supplies I need to restock. Once I am done we will use the remaining time for you gifts." Snape snapped

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled weakly

Snape did not say anything for several seconds. He just simply took a handful of floo powder and entered the fire place, before he called out his destination he took one last look at Harry.

"If you value your life boy, you will not embarrass me."

With that he was gone. Harry gave a huge sigh as he made his way into the fire place.

Diagon Alley was as Harry had always remembered it in the winter. Beautiful. There was a light snow that came gently from the heavens. Harry was glad that he had elected to wear a Muggle wool coat. Carolers lined the path ways singing various carols, while little kids ran passed throwing enchanted snow balls at passer-bys. For some reason Snape was a popular target. Even at such a festive time the professor insisted in being covered with black from head to toe. He stood out amongst the blanket of white snow.

For the next hour and a half Harry followed the professor around to a dozen or so stores. It was not so bad shopping with Snape. He was quick about it and a few times even asked Harry his opinion on things. It didn't even bother Harry that what ever he said, Snape purchased the opposite.

Finally after restocking essence of toad, the professor announced he was done.

"Alright Harry. You shall begin you shopping now." He said simply

Harry started out strong. He made rounds for Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus, and Hagrid fairly quickly. He even got his aunt petunia a nice broach. However shopping for his better half was much harder than he expected. Nothing he saw fit Eliza, Harry was getting frustrated. He needed the perfect gift and so far he hadn't found it yet.

Snape had been studying the boy as they went from shop to shop. He could tell that the young man had no idea what he was doing. Snape had to smile to himself, he could relate to Harry. That fact alone gave Snape an uneasy feeling. But there was no denying it he and Potter finally had something in common. The love of a woman. A loud grunt on Harry's part bought Snape back to reality.

"What's wrong boy?"

Snape said already knowing the answer

"Nothing." Harry lied "One more shop sir, I'm sure _Arnies Gizmos and Gagets _will have just what I need." He trailed off

"Still no gift for my daughter, Huh Potter." Snape said with no cruelness in his voice

"No Sir." Harry said simply

"Do you love her Harry." Snape said softly not even realizing he had used the boy's first name.

"Sir you know I do…the watch…" Harry started

"I'm not asking about a watch Potter, I want to know what's in your heart." Snape said a little forcefully

"Eliza…Eliza's in my heart Professor. And that's why I can't believe I haven't found anything yet!" Harry yelled kicking at the soft snow

"In that case, I want to take you somewhere." Snape said

"Where?" Harry grumbled

"Don't ask me questions Potter." Snape snarled in his normal demeanor.

With that he turned on a heel and quickly made his way up the white path. Harry gave a loud moan and followed.

Exactly 26 minutes later Harry and Snape arrived in front of a little run down shack that was no bigger the Harry's room at the Dursleys. On the small wooden door was a ragged sign that simply read _Madame Pascal's Jewelers_. Harry looked up at his walking partner confused. Surely this could not be the place Snape wanted him to see. He expected the Professor to only do his shopping in upscale places, and this was far from it. Seeing the confused look on the boys face was priceless. However Snape didn't let the confusion linger.

"Don't let looks deceive boy. This is the shop of a lovely woman who has been supplying the men in my family with gifts for generations. I got Shayla's engagement ring from this place." Snape smiled sadly

Shayla? Harry thought to himself. Elizas mother. It wasn't the first time he had heard the name, Eliza said it many times. However it was the first time he had heard the professor utter it. Suddenly Harry beamed at the little rundown shop. But just as soon as the smile had come across his face it had vanished.

"Did you say…engagement ring sir?" Harry stuttered

"Relax Potter, I'm quite aware you are not looking for an engagement ring. Luckily boy, women love

jewelry regardless." He smiled "Go on Harry I will wait for you out here."

Harry just nodded and made his way into the little old shop.

Snape was right, looks could be deceiving. Once inside the shop Harry had to do a double take. Fine silk curtains of pink and lavender lined the windowless walls. It was about the size of Gryffindor common room, elegant golden chandeliers lined the sky dome ceiling. High glass cases filled with exotic rings, necklaces and earrings took up most of the floor space. Harry thought it was beautiful, girly but beautiful. In that instance Harry supposed that Madame Pascal had charmed the outside of the shop to look like a rundown shack to keep unwanted people away.

After Harry had adjusted to the magnificent surroundings, he made his way over to the largest glass casing. He assumed it must be the main help center. After waiting for several minutes for someone to help him Harry decided to ring the little silver bell that sat on the top of the case. Almost as soon as Harry hit the little bell, a woman emerged from behind a set of the lavender and pink curtains that covered the whole room.

"You rang dear?" the woman hummed

She was about 5'3 with a hair cut short and was the color of Neville's toad Trevor. Her eyes were the same color as Harry and her smile was toothy and warm. She was draped in a ornate dress made from the same silk as the curtains.

"Yes mam, umm I'm looking for a Christmas gift. It's for…" Harry started.

"I'm sorry dear, but Madame Pascal's is open only to appointments only. It's a wonder you got through the charms at all. I must get Nigel to look at them." She said more to herself then Harry

"Yes mam, but Professor Snape said…"

"Snape!" She interrupted "Oh yes of course dear. Severus rang me this morning about you dear. Any referral from Severus is an automatic client of mine. Now dear what is your name?" She beamed

"Harry, Harry Potter." He whispered

"Harry Potter did you say?" Madame Pascal Pressed

"Yes mam." Harry said irritated.

Harry did not want the Daily Profit or Rita Skeeter getting hold of this. He had no desire to drag Eliza's name through the mud.

"Don't worry dear, I deal with several high profile clients and never once have I leaked anything to the press. I know what vultures they are." She said reading Harry's mind.

"Thanks." He grinned

"No worries dear, now what can I do for you?" she asked

"I need a gift…for a girl." He smiled

"A girl dear, Oh please be more specific. Mother, friend…girlfriend?" she inquired

"Girlfriend." He said shyly

"Awwh well that narrows it down." She said "Lets get started."

For the next 15 minutes Madame Pascal showed Harry various, necklaces, watches and earrings. None of which Harry thought fit Eliza. Come to think of it he had never seen Eliza wear a piece of Jewelry since he had known her. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry Madame Pascal, but I don't think anything here is right for Eliza." He whined. "Although everything is very beautiful." He added quickly

"Nonsense! 37 years and no customer has left empty handed. Boy who lived or not you will not be the first!" she said blushing "Tell me about this girl Eliza."

"Well…she is smart and witty and beautiful. She is headstrong and powerful. Did I mention painfully beautiful?" Harry said thoughtfully

"Awww well, true love it is then." She smiled "I have just the prefect thing!"

With that she disappeared behind the curtains once more. It was several minutes after she returned. In her hand she held a small blue box made of leather. With dire care she handed it to Harry. Harry stared at the box a while before he carefully removed the lid.

Inside held a silver ring. It was decorated with intertwining lions and serpents. The eyes of the lions were made with red rubies. The serpents had eyes of green emeralds. Harry was in awe of the ring. It was perfect.

"It's perfect, but Hang on?" he spoke up. "Gryffindor and Slytherin, how did you know?"

"Madame Pascal knows all dear. That's why i've been in business so long." She smiled

"I'll take it!" Harry laughed

"Hold on dear, this is not just any ring you know. It's a bonding ring."

"A what?" He sighed, nothing for Harry was ever as it seem

"Well dear, once young Eliza puts the ring on, it will melt into her skin. Forming a sort of…what do the Muggles call it? Oh yes, a tattoo." She smiled

"A tattoo, you mean once she puts it on its permanent?" He asked

"Yes dear, now are you sure you want to get it?" She pressed

Harry knew that this would be his biggest commitment to Eliza yet, but he also knew that she would love it. If Eliza was willing to put a thing on her hand such as a bonding ring, then who was Harry to deny it to her.

"I'll take it!" He said firmly

Without another word Madame Pascal rewrapped the ring for him. Harry paid only half price for the ring due to what the Madame called a "Snape discount." After thanking her several times more, Harry made his way to the door, but before he left Madame Pascal stopped him.

"And Harry dear?" She beamed

"Yes Madame?"

"When young Weasley is ready to show his true feelings for certain brunette please refer him to me." She continued

"Yes mam." Harry said wondering how the woman knew so much.

Once he exited the store he found professor Snape reading on a park bench across the street.

"Well?" Snape said when he spotted Harry

"I got it. It's perfect I think. It's called a…" Harry started

"Details Potter, I do not need." Snape said as he stood up and made his way down the street.

Harry grinned to himself. Eliza was right, her father wasn't as bad as he tried to be. With that last thought he followed the professor, ready for a night of gift wrapping and hot chocolate with Eliza.


	11. Christmas Day part:1

Authors note: I published both chapter 11 & 12 together because they pretty much go hand in hand. Also chapter 12 is one of my favorites so I really wanted you guys to read it! Keep the reviews coming…

-Eliza Snape

11: Christmas day pt. 1

Draco Malfoy woke up between with Fred Weasley's arm in his chest and George Weasley's Hair in his mouth. The sad part was Draco was use to waking up this way. He had been bed fellows with the twins since he had arrived at the burrow. The already crowed situation at the Weasley household was made worse when Fred announced that he would be bringing his fiancé Angelina Johnson home for Christmas. This caused Draco to have to give up his spot on the couch.

His stay at the burrow was not as bad as he expected. To his surprise no one much cared that he was here. It took Author, Ron's father a few days to be convinced that Draco was not like his dad. But after that he even started to treat Draco like a son. Molly needed no convincing and found it her duty to give Draco a hug at least 5 times a day. Once early on she had cornered Draco in the kitchen and locked him into a bear hug. After several minutes of trying to break free, Draco finally broke down and cried on the woman's shoulder for 30 minutes. To his surprise Molly never told anyone about their encounter, not ever her husband. He respected her for that. He had tried to show his appreciation to the family by showering them with money however Molly and Author would have none of it. Draco really didn't understand how anyone could be that wholesome.

Draco reached for his golden locks to twist around his hand (a nervous habit he had developed). Only to discover that there was no hair to twist. Draco had let Ginny Weasley give him a "Muggle buzz cut" After Author had commented on how much his hair made him look like his father.

"Ugggh it will take a bloody year to grow my hair back!" Draco said out loud to no one

At the sound of the noise Fred shifted and his hand accidentally moved from Draco's chest to a body part much lower. This caused Draco to jump up. He would be awake whether he wanted to or not.

Draco exited out of the room, and downstairs into the Weasley's little kitchen. It was about 5:20 am and he was sure he was the only one awake. Draco made his way into the living room, and studied the tacky tree that Molly Weasley had spent 7 days preparing. It was covered with every school ornament her seven children had ever made. Draco thought it was a horrible site, but in someway he wished he had that tree growing up. He took a seat in front of the rundown family couch, making sure not to wake up Angelina. He studied all the gifts under the tree, each Weasley and Angelina had a nice neat pile of gifts. Draco's breathed caught in his throat when he realized there was a pile for him to. He had gotton all the Weasley's something of course, it was the proper thing to do, however he hadn't expected them, to be so generous. He moved closer to his pile to see if maybe he was seeing things.

"Opening gifts with out us Malfoy." Ron said loudly behind Draco

Draco turned around to see a sleepy Ron grinning at him.

"No Weasable, I was just checking." Draco Trailed

"Checking what?" Ron said

"To see if they were really for me." Draco whispered

"Of course, you are our friend Malfoy." Ron said not leaving it up for debate

They stood there for a while in meaningful silence. Then Ron plopped down on the couch.

"OY!" Angelina cried out

"Oh sorry I forgot about you Angelina." Ron blushed "I'll go make us tea then Malfoy?" Ron said Nervously.

"Get me a cup too, since I'm awake now." Angelina smiled.

She brushed a braid out of her eye as she set up and removed the covers from her. She petted a seat near her, so Draco could sit down. Draco nodded nervously. He could now see her light brown bare shoulder. All she wore was a pear of boxers (Fred's presumably) and a yellow tank top. Draco thought she was lovely and the only thing stopping him from telling her so was Fred Weasley. Figured, he thought. He took his seat beside her and concentrated on the tree as oppose to the lovely girl beside him. They sat in silence until Ron came back. Ron emerged only a few minutes later.

"So what did you get her Weaslebe?" Draco smirked as he took his cup of tea

"Her who?" Ron said dumbly

"Hermione you git who else?" Angelina piped in

"Oh." Ron said "A book."

"A book." Angelina said disgusted

"Yes a book, Mione loves books. So what's wrong with that?" He said loudly

"I'm getting her a book Weasley. You can do better than that." Draco said grinning

"What? I don't bloody see what's wrong with getting her something she likes." Ron said

"Ronald, of course Hermione loves books. But did you ever think she likes other things too? She's a girl Ron, I'm sure she would like to be treated as such." Angelina pressed

"I know she's a girl! I just don't have a lot of money." He trailed off

Without another word Draco got up and made his way upstairs.

"What'd I say?" Ron said honestly

"Don't know mate." Angelina responded

Draco returned and took his seat on the couch. With out saying a word he threw a little black box over to Ron.

"What's this then?" Ron asked

"Your gift to Hermione." Draco said

Ron gave him a funny look, then opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful broach. It was a golden phoenix with blue sapphire for eyes. In its talons held a lamp of learning.

"Malfoy what's the idea." Rona said

"Give it to Granger. I was gonna give it to my mother, but…well you know." Draco replied

"Malfoy I can't afford to pay you for this." Ron pressed

"Did I ask for money idiot?" Draco snapped

"Well Hermione is gonna know I couldn't afford it. I can't give it to her." Ron said quietly

"Well if you are gonna let pride get in the way, then you are stupider then I thought." Draco laughed

"Draco is right Ron. Hermione will love it even more because she will know that you thought enough of her to swallow your pride and give it to her. It's so romantic." Angelina said teary eyed.

Ron was taking it all in. The broach was excellent and Hermione would cherish it. But was it worth taking handouts? Giving his two friends a meaningful look, Ron exited to his room to do more contemplating.

Hermione Granger collapsed on her king size bed in her hotel room. She had just did a mile run with her father in 2 ft of snow. Her dad was thrilled and said he would make the journey again in the evening. Hermione however vowed that she would never do that again. Christmas in Sweden was wonderful her parents spoiled her as usual. For Christmas she had received a first addition Mark Twain book. She also got her favorite gift of them all…money. With it came a promise that her mom would take her shopping first thing tomorrow morning. The only thing making Hermione a little sad was that she had a whole 2 days until she would be back in the burrow with her friends. She missed them all so much. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her window.

A closer look revealed it wasn't knocking at all, but pecking. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Pig, Ron's owl was there too. She had already received Sweets from Remus and some sort of snapping journal from Hagrid, but these were the gift she was waiting on. Hermione opened the window to let the owls in.

"I'll think ill tend to you first Hedwig." She smiled as she relieved him of his burden and gave him a quick snack.

The first gift up was Eliza's. It was a Muggle make up kit. Attached to it was a note that read: _"Not like you need this Hermione, cause you are already beautiful. But I thought it would be fun when we have our all girl sleepovers! But anyway I just wanna say thank you. I never had a girlfriend before, and now that I know you I don't need another one. You are the smartest sweetest girl I know, and you will always have a friend in me!- love Eliza"_

Her first gift and Hermione already had tears in her eyes. She gave herself a moment and then started on Harry's gift. It was a book. But not just any book, it was a book on healing. Harry had actually listened when Hermione had said that she had made up her mind that she wanted to be a Healer once out of Hogwarts. _"Hermione, I remembered you said you thought Healing would be a good career for you, and I agree. You sure do have the brains for it, but also you are gentle and caring enough too. Thanks for being my support all these years. I'm quite sure Ron and I both would have killed our selves if it wasn't for you miss Granger. You are the sister I never had and the friend I will always need, love ya- Harry"_

Hermione never knew Harry could be so thoughtful. She had steady streams coming down her face now.

She then made her way over to Pig. She took the three gifts from him, and also gave him a snack for his trouble.

Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a sweater that was the ugliest shade of pink she had ever seen. Hermione just smiled and moved on to Draco's gift. It was and Encyclopedia.

"Well it's the thought that counts." She said out loud.

Hermione opened the encyclopedia and her mouth dropped. It was a Flamell Encyclopedia. This meant that it held every word ever created in every language ever spoken. Also it updated regularly so every time someone made up a word it was written in the book. _"Granger, what better thing to give to a know it all then a book that knows it all. I found this in my fathers study, I'm sure he will have a fit when he realizes its gone. That's the added bonus I guess. Well just wanna tell you that you are all right, even if you are part Muggle. I'm glad you forgave me and I'm glad that you don't think I'm a total jerk. Hang on? Why am I thanking you? You should be thanking me, not to many girls can say that they are friends with a Malfoy-Draco_

Hermione was stunned. If she had died right then it would have been the best day of her life.

She didn't know why but she was saving Ron's gift for last. It came in a small black box. Hermione had no idea what it could be. Hurriedly and clumsily she opened the tiny box. When she saw the beautiful broach she let out a loud scream. _"Now you and I both know I can't afford this. I thought long and hard before I decided I wanted to give it to you. Draco bought it, and allowed me to give it to you. Mione, these are the things you deserve. And far be it for me to let pride get in the way and hold this from you. One day I hope I will be able to buy you these things, but for now this is what I had to do. I hope you aren't too mad with me or Draco, for once his heart was in a good place. Well the broach is beautiful but not as perfect as you. I love you Mione and can't wait till you are at the burrow with me! With all my love always-Ron"_

Hermione must have reread that letter at least 20 times. How would she ever be able to thank Ron with out charging him and giving him a million kisses. Ron was more amazing than she thought. With that last thought Hermione bust out into full on sobs.

Christmas at Weasley town was too much for Draco. George was zooming through the house on his new battery operated broom. Angelina was nearly shagging Fred because of the gift he bought her (A Muggle Mercedes). Percy had gave every one 100 gallons, he snuck in an extra 200 for his younger sister. Draco grabbed Ron by the collar and persuaded him to go upstairs to open their gifts.

Draco went first opening Ron's gift first. It was a cross crudely handmade from copper and had a silver W in the middle of it. _"Draco, I know this isn't the fancy stuff you are use to, but I thought you might like to have it. It's a Weasley cross. And even Harry doesn't have one. It's something that each Weasley child gets on their first Christmas. Seeing how Mom has taking a liking to you I thought they wouldn't mind if I gave you one. I guess what I'm trying to say is I think of you as a brother…an annoying bratty brother. But that's neither here nor there. Ok, that's all hope you like it- Ron"_

Draco was in awe. Weasley thought of him as a brother. He was…what was this emotion he was feeling….touched? He looked up at Ron and just nodded respectfully. Next up was Granger. She had got him some Muggle cologne called "Obsession". _"What do you get the wizard who has everything? Well you get him what you would like to see…or smell him in. I saw this in a Muggle Mall and when I smelled it I thought of you. I'm sure it will lure more unsuspecting girls to you Draco. (not like you need it). Nothing really to say except you are a witty charmer who I like much better as a friend than enemy. Your handsome and you know it, and as much as I hate that about you its quite sexy. Enjoy Malfoy-Granger"_

Draco was actually blushing he could not wait to try it on. Granger thought he was sexy? Weasley better hurry up and make his move he thought to him self. Potter was next. He had gotton Draco a bewitched address book. Draco was glad, the one he had was running out of space. _"This gift needs no explanation, so many girls so little space. I hope you put it to good use Malfoy, cause us good guys live though you. Glad I don't think of you as a ferret anymore. Well yes I do, just not an evil one. Just know that you have an ally for life and you can always count on me. Thanks for being honorable and just a good friend- Harry"_

Next up was Eliza. Her gift was by far his favorite. It was an enchanted mirror. Every time you looked at it, it gave you a unique compliment. _"Draco, my handsome lad I thought this was all you when I saw it. I'm sure you will get great use out of it. Really Draco what I want to say is thank you. Thank you for proving that a Slytherin can be honorable. Thank you for not letting me feel sorry for myself when I thought Harry didn't need me. Thank you for looking at me like I'm beautiful. Thank you for being a friend love. You mean more to me then I think you know. You are truly what every woman could wish to have, and I love you so much- Eliza"_

Draco didn't speak for a while for fear his voice would crack. He had no idea he meant so much to Eliza, to all of them. Truthfully this was the first time Draco felt he truly belonged and no matter what happened after this, Draco always had his day.

Ron had meant to wait for Draco to finish but he couldn't. Before his friend was on his second gift Ron had started in on his. He opened up Draco's first. It was some Chocolate from Honey dukes, but it came with a certificate which stated that Ron had an unlimited supply of chocolate from the shop. He burst into a wide grin. _"Thought this was perfect for you Weaselbe. Now maybe you won't eat your mom out of house and home. I suppose I should thank you for opening up your home to me, it's the first time I felt at home really. You are a good guy, and I can see why Potter puts up with you all this time. Glad I don't have to insult you anymore frankly I was running out. Hope to have many more Quidditch debates with you.-Malfoy"_

Ron gave Draco a smile, and quickly moved on to Eliza's gift. I was a book on Muggle sports. Ron was confused, he didn't like books or Muggle sports. _"Now Ron, before you toss the book in the corner, just read through it. I promise you will like it, Muggle sports aren't that bad you'll see. But moving on I just want to say thanks for being my brother and my protector. Your loving hugs have gotton me through more rough days then you know. I'm so lucky that you let me in you circle of people you care about. If you need anything let me know Ronald Weasley! I LOVE YOU-Eliza"_

Ron was still skeptical about the book, but for Eliza he would try anything…once. Next he moved on to his best mate Harry. Harry too had elected for a book, but Ron was much happier about this one. It was a book dedicated to nothing but Quidditch Strategy. _"Oy, mate I thought you could use this. Maybe now you will give poor Oliver a rest now. Ha. But anyway we are half way through another year and again I can't say I would have made it without you. You are my brother in every since of the word, and I am thankful for you everyday mate! Well here's to a new year of trouble-your best mate Harry"_

Last was Hermione. Ron didn't know why but he was a little nervous about whatever it was. It came in a long skinny box, it looked like a broom case. But Ron knew it couldn't be that. Ron hungrily tore the wrapping off the gift. His mouth gave a high pitch yelp when he saw what it was. It was a broom! A brand new Firebolt 2004. Not the latest but surely the newest thing Ron had ever gotton. _"Now Ron, Don't get mad at me. It really wasn't that expensive and its last years model so it's ok. Besides you really do deserve it Ron. You are way to talented to be riding on that old broom of yours, this one should elevate you even more. Besides it brings me joy to watch you play Quidditch, if it wasn't for you and Harry…and now Malfoy I guess, I would not enjoy that sport at all. You are my dearest friend Ron and I value your opinion and love. Thanks for always thinking of and about me-Love you more everyday-Mione"_

Ron was taken aback. But he was far from mad at Hermione. It made him love her more. Without saying a word to Draco, Ron bolted downstairs and out into the yard to see just what his Firebolt could do!


	12. Christmas Day part:2

12: Christmas day pt. 2

Eliza Snape woke up bright and early on Christmas morning. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had been this excited about Christmas. She rolled out of bed and put on her green and black checkered flannel p.j. s. Quietly she made her way down the hall. She could smell eggs and bacon being prepared. She even heard her father humming a Christmas carol. She giggled as she made her way to Harry's room. She was about to knock but she thought better of it, she had better ways of waking Mr. Potter.

She crept silently in to his room. Harry like her slept in nothing but under garments. She watched him as his chiseled chest moved peacefully up and down. His hair was even messier then usual. She slowly climbed on top of Harry and was in position to shake him awake. But he was so peaceful she just couldn't do it. Eliza began to get off of him when suddenly Harry grabbed her and tossed her playfully on the bed.

"Trying to disturb my slumber Snape" He said laughing

"Harry you ass! No fair you were awake the whole time." She smiled

"Nope, but when something this beautiful climbs on top of me I most certainly wake up!" He grinned devilishly

"Shut up Potter." She said as she tried to break his grip. It was no use

"Think you can get off that easily do you?" Harry continued

"Yup, I sure do, considering my father is right beneath us." She said sly

With a sign of mock defeat Harry let her go.

"Now come on we have gifts to open." She said heading for the door.

"Right behind you."

Harry lazily put on a white T and a pair of Hospital scrubs he still had from his last hospital ward visit. Once he was ready the two kids made their way to join the professor.

Harry had to laugh once he saw the professor. He was in the same black and green pajamas as Eliza. He had a peaceful look about him and greeted Harry with a nod and a fresh plate of bacon and crepes. Harry had to admit that he liked the professor when he was like this. Breakfast was a happy affair. Snape showed Harry baby pictures of Eliza, while she just covered her face in embarrassment.

After they ate, they moved into the living room to open gifts. Eliza made Snape open his gift from her and Harry. It was a state of the line cauldron. Snape beamed at his daughter and grunted thanks to Harry. After that the three retreated to their own space to open the rest of the gifts.

Eliza was excited, her first gifts from her new friends, her only friends. She was sure she wouldn't be disappointed. First she went for Draco's gift. She blushed at the sight of it. It was lace green lingerie. She tried to hide it before Harry could see. It was too late. After 15 minutes of cursing from him, she finally got a chance to read Draco's note. _"Sexy clothing, for a sexy, ravishing succulent woman. (Are you blushing yet?) Truthfully Eliza the gift is more for Harry than you. Once he gets over the rage of me giving it to you, he will be thankful I did. But seriously kitten, I probably wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for the American Slytherin. I'm glad and honored you gave me another chance and for that I owe you my life. I love you like a sister, well that's not true but for drama's sake I wont tell you how I love you. Just know if you need anything you can have it from me-Love Draco"_

Eliza was touch by Draco. He never failed to amaze her. She thought for only a second about that love stuff he was saying before she shook it off. She then moved on to Hermione's gift. It was a year's subscription to the Muggle magazine _Seventeen. "Eliza, hey girl. This gift will come in handy for us both. I know how important it is too keep in touch with the Muggle world, and this should help us do it. Besides we need something to read at our sleepovers. But seriously you are the sister I never had. And I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. Being around boys for the last 5 years was turning me asexual. So lastly I will say that you have a girlfriend for life, and I'm glad first impressions didn't stick. –Sisterly Love, Hermione"_

Eliza laughed; Hermione's note was pretty much the same as the one she had sent to her. Great minds think a like Eliza laughed. She moved on to Ron's gift next. It was a sweater. Not the ugly sweaters Mrs. Weasley knits. But this one was emerald green. The same color of Harry's eyes. It was ribbed and form fitting, but covered up everything. Eliza loved it. _"This gift is for you to use the next time you decide to wear that outfit from the Winter Ball. But I hope you like, Ginny help me pick it out. And I only say this cause I think of you as a sister. You are a great girl, but quite curvy so naturally you need someone to protect you. So I guess I take the job. Anyway if you need me you know I'm here.-Your brother Ron"_

Eliza didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Ron was brilliant. All her friends were.

Harry decided to open Draco's first. He was sure he had to brace himself for whatever it was. Harry couldn't believe this gift. It was more then he ever expected from the blonde haired boy. It was magical pictures of his mom, dad, Serious and Remus. _"Potter hope you like them. I found them in my dads study, figure you will want them more then me. Besides anything to piss off the old man. But other then that you deserve them Potter. I'm glad we are friends and I want to thank you for not holding the Draco of fives years ago against me.-Your pal Malfoy._

Harry spent several minutes examining the pictures before he moved on to Hermione's and Ron's gift. They had decided to do a joint gift this year. It was a dream journal. You are supposed to put it under your pillow and when you have a nightmare it will write itself out in the journal as oppose to playing out in your mind. It was a thoughtful gift and Harry was praying it would work. _"Harry, I saw this in the book store and I thought it was perfect for you. "Witches weekly" swears by it and they are seldom wrong. I hope it takes your nightmares away cause you don't deserve them. Thanks for letting me be apart of the madding and adventurous life of yours. Your friend always-Hermione" "Harry mate, Mione suggested this as a gift and I have to say it was a dammed good idea. Sure hopes it works mate. Nothing else really to say that you don't already know. You're my best friend and I'd go any where with you no matter how dangerous. Hope that didn't come off girly. Oh well see you soon mate- Ron"_

Harry was happy with all his gifts. This year was by far his best Christmas yet.

"Happy with your gifts Harry?" Eliza said once he was done

"Yup, you?" He smiled

"Hmmm…yes so far. But there's one I'm waiting on." She said slyly

"Really from who?"

"Don't play dumb Potter."

"Ha, calm down you will get your gift woman, but I want to wait on it." He said seriously

"What ever you say lover. But I want you to open mine now." She said handing Harry a simple white envelope.

He opened it, and the contents left Harry clueless. Inside were three tickets to a Muggle basket ball game.

"Lakers -vs.- Heat? What's this then? He asked

"A Muggle Professional basketball team." She simply responded

"I know that Eliza, but I really don't understand, I'm not big on Muggle sports."

"I know Harry, but it's the bigger picture that's really the gift." She said

"Huh?"

"Don't you see Harry? This game is in the states. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to visit me this summer in the U.S." She yelled

Suddenly it dawned on Harry and he broke into his trademark grin.

"In that case, it's the best gift of the day!" he shouted as he pulled Eliza into his lap.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. I was Hedwig, with a fresh batch of thank you cards and Christmas wishes. Along with it came a 3 page scroll from Ron telling Eliza how much he loved the book, and wanted to know more about some sport called bowling.

"So that's what the third ticket is for then. Ron?" Harry asked

"Yup, I knew he would love that book." She beamed.

Suddenly the two heard Snape swishing back down the hall to join them. They really didn't know he was gone. Once he emerged he held two long boxes in his hand. Harry knew what they were, broom cases. But why two, he thought?

Snape smiled down at Eliza and said nothing as he handed her one of the boxes. She opened up eagerly to reveal indeed a broom. Harry knew that broom, even more top of the line then his Firebolt. It was a Maddux Millennium.

"Dad my own broom! I love it." She cried

"Not just a broom Monty, that's a Maddux Millennium, the best of the best." Harry butted in

"Of course Potter, only that for my daughter. Word in Slytherin is that you are an excellent flyer. I expect you to try out for the house team." He said seriously

Eliza just nodded happily. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry found that he was accepting the other broom package from Snape. He opened it carefully. Unlike Eliza's broom, this one was run down and looked to be at lead 20 years old. Harry thought it was Snape's idea of a joke until he saw the initials on the seat of the broom. _J.P. _His fathers broom?

"Your father gave it to me as part of the debt when he and his defiant friends almost got me killed. However I have no use for it anymore." Snape said calmly

"Sir thank you! I don't know what to say." Harry said with tears in his eyes

"No need Potter." Snape said before he exited the room

"Eliza, I didn't expect this." Harry said

"See Harry, My dads not that horrible." She smiled at him resuming her seat on his lap

"No he isn't." Harry agreed

"Now get dress." Eliza said

"Dressed? That's not what people are supposed to do on Christmas day." Harry joked

"Then what do they do Harry?"

"They sit and watch sappy movies and drink apple cider all while still in their p.j. s."

"There will be plenty of time for that Harry, but we have to go to your other gift." She smiled

"Other gift, I get two." He grinned

"Yup so get dressed mister." She replied as she hoped off of him and made her way upstairs.

Harry gave a happy sigh and soon followed suite.

After taking a long shower Harry, dressed quickly in a pair of loose jeans and an Oxford sweatshirt. He was not surprised when he saw the two Snapes waiting impatiently for him at the front door.

"Not flooing today?" Harry asked them

"Nope Harry, where we are going we have to drive. Dad's gonna take us." Eliza said

Harry just nodded and took Eliza's hand and they made their way to the professor's car.

Eliza and Harry both elected to take the back seat. Harry used Eliza's shoulder as a pillow, and before they were out of the driveway he was sleep. He managed to sleep the whole way to their destination. Harry only woke when Eliza gently shook him.

"Harry, wake up sleepy. We are here." Eliza spoke softly

Once He composed himself Harry followed Eliza out of the car. When they both were out Eliza quickly grabbed Harry's Hand. Harry gave a wide smile to Eliza, but was rewarded with a nervous grin. Harry looked at the professor who was still in the car, he too had a nervous expression. Harry knew something wasn't right. Harry decided that he better look at his surroundings.

Dread and horror washed over Harry. He was in a graveyard. Why had they bought him here? Eliza was quite aware of Cedric, his parents and the nightmares. Was this the Snape's idea of torturing him. It was hard to believe that just as hour ago Harry felt like he was in heaven. Suddenly he snatched his hand away from Eliza and pushed her away. At this Snape was about to get out of the car, Eliza however motioned for him to stay.

"What's this then Eliza! Why am I here!" He yelled

"Harry, calm down. Let me explain" she pleaded

"No! Why would you do this? I thought you loved me. Was this whole day a setup?"

"Harry no, I can explain." She said

"Don't bother, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. I hate you!" Harry yelled

With that he ran deep into the graveyard. Eliza turned to her father.

"Dad, give us an hour."

"Eliza I don't think that's a good idea. Harry is a powerful wizard, and if provoked…" Snape started

"He wont hurt me dad. No matter what."

"One hour then." Snape conceided

With that he watched his daughter run off into the graveyard. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't expected this reaction. But when Eliza came to him with this idea, he thought it was long over due. He just hoped that Potter would come to realize that.

Harry collapsed underneath an apple tree, that seemed to be the center of the graveyard. Harry could barely see trough all the tears in his eyes. He couldn't think how Eliza could have hurt him so. Why play a cruel joke like this. Still Harry did not move when he heard Eliza creep upon him

"I want to go to the burrow." He said still looking down.

"Harry…" Eliza started

"Shut up, I want to floo to the burrow, I'd rather sleep between Percy and Bill than stay here with you." He continued

"You don't mean that."

"Wanna bet." He said

"Fine, just hear me out and if you still hate me then we will floo you to the burrow. But please Harry just come with me." She pleaded

"Fine. After that then I'm history."

Eliza reached out a hand to help Harry up. He ignored it and forced himself up on his own. He followed Eliza only a few paces before she stopped.

"Well…" Harry said impatiently.

"Well Harry, look." She said motioning Harry forward

"No way, I'm not playing your little game Eliza!" Harry whispered

"Gosh Dammit Harry look." She shouted

Frustrated Harry gave in. He brushed passed almost knocking Eliza to the ground. At this moment he didn't care if she was hurt or not. Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks. In front of him were two simple plaques. Harry unwilling fell to his knees. These were the final resting places of his mother and father. Harry stared at them for several minutes barely breathing. Under his feet were the bones of his mom and his dad. It all hit him at once, his loud whales could be heard all over the graveyard.

Eliza had never been more scared then she was right now. She wanted to comfort Harry, but wasn't sure he wanted her too. However her love for him enveloped her fear. She gently kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She jumped a little when he turned to her. Harry looked in her eyes for a long while before he laid his head in her lap. Eliza just stroked his hair while he had his cry.

Once Harry settled down he and Eliza just sat in silence at the grave. Finally she felt it was safe to speak.

"Harry I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have. But I know you did this because you love me. And I'm glad you did. Not even Serious or Remus had shown me this." He confessed

"Harry…"

"Eliza I love you." Harry cut her off

"I know Harry."

There was more silence and a few more tears. Harry and Eliza promised that they would visit the graves every year as a Christmas tradition. After an hour they emerged from the graveyard hand and hand. The professor was waiting for them. He smiled when he had saw that the two kids had made up. Once in the car it was Eliza's turn to use Harry has a pillow. She was emotionally exhausted from the previous scene. It was a quiet but peaceful ride back to Snape compound.

Once everyone had exited the car, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. It was then he felt the jewelry box, he had still not given Eliza her gift. Before she could step into the house Harry grabbed her arm.

"What is it Harry? Are you alright?" Eliza said concerned

"Yes, yeah. I just wanted to take a stroll through the gardens before we go in." he said

"Harry do we have to now, I'm so tired. And what about Movies and apple cider?" she whined

"We will, but please? It's a tradition."

Sighing Eliza gave in. She grabbed Harry's hand and let him lead her into the gardens.

After a few minutes of walking Harry and Eliza took a seat on one of the benches that overlooked the family fountain.

"Eliza, I bought you out here to give you your gift." Harry said simply

"I figured as much Potter, so where is it?" she joked

"Well before you see it, I want you to know that you don't have to do it. I mean wear it. Its complicated and you have to be sure…" he started

"Harry whatever it is you know I will love it. Now hand it over cutie." She said

Without further ado he handed Eliza the blue leather box that hosted the bonding ring. Eliza opened it quickly and yelped with happiness.

"Harry, this is too wonderful. I love it!" she said as she started to put it on Harry stopped her

"Wait Monty, I have to tell you what it does." Harry said

"It's a bonding ring." She said

"How do you know that?" Harry asked

"My mommy has one Harry; I thought it was a tattoo at first." She smiled

"You are always one step ahead of me." He joked

"That's what a good woman does." She smiled as gave Harry the ring.

With one last kiss, Harry placed the bonding ring on Eliza's fingers.


	13. Home Alone

**13: Home** **Alone**

Eliza found it very hard to fall asleep that night. Harry's gift had made her so happy; she was riding on pure adrenaline. The girl with the onyx hair laid in bed thinking of the wonderful things that had happen to her over the past 5 months. No matter if it was her adventure in Dunngingtons cave or her exploits at the Winter Ball, Eliza found that there was always one common emendator. Harry Potter. That name danced on Eliza lips as she finally slipped into dream land.

On the other side of the House Harry too found it hard to sleep. He loved Eliza very much, but it was not their happiness that was keeping him awake tonight. Harry's nightmares were growing worse. He hadn't tried the dream journal that Hermione and Ron had bought him. He figured he would wait until he was back at Hogwarts to give it ago. For now he would just cope with the nightmares.

Down stairs Professor Snape set alone by the fire drinking an incredibly warm cup of butter beer. He smiled to him self as he reflected on his winter holiday. He never dreamed having his daughter so near would make him feel so complete. The presence of the Potter boy didn't bother him either. He actually looked forward to watching the interaction between Harry Potter and his daughter. Harry had proved that he loved and protected Eliza with all his heart. Severus Snape was convinced the Eliza and Harry belonged together. He decided that he would spend the rest of the holiday getting to know the boy.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window. The professor looked up to see Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix Faux, rapping at the window. Faux was a fiery beautiful creature, yet every time he came to visit Snape he always delivered news that was urgent or dire. The wise teacher was not happy to see the bird. With a helpless sigh Snape let the phoenix in and relieved it of its burden. After reading the note, Snape lips formed a tight frown. Once again he was correct; this news was very dire, and urgent indeed. With one last pet of the bird, Snape turned on a heel and made his way up stairs.

Minutes later Snape glided into the room of his lovely daughter. He watched her sleep, and analyzed just how much she was her mother's daughter. He knew this would break her heart, but he had no choice. This too in the long run was for her protection. With that final thought he crept up on the girl and gently shook her awake.

"Daddy?" Eliza said confused

"Eliza I have to go." He whispered

"Yes dad, just wake me up when you return. I will probably over sleep again." She smiled confused

"No dear I can't. I'm going away and I don't know when I shall return."

"What! What do you mean going away?" She cried

"For the order dear, there is an important mission that Remus and I have to complete."

"No! Let someone else do it!"

"Eliza you know I can't." He said backing away from her

"It's not fair." She trailed off

"I know dear. You just have to be strong and I will return to you as soon as I can."

He then, moved back towards her and raised he chin up with his hand.

"Eliza, I promise I will come back to you." With that he kissed her on the cheek, then the forehead.

Before she could say anything else he whisked out of the room. Eliza was in so much pain she could not even cry. She just buried her head in her pillow and waited for the pain to go away.

In Harry's room he tossed and turned. His nightmares were getting worse. In this particular episode, he lay chained to a wall while he watched Peter Pettigrew torture Ron. Harry was suddenly jolted awake by his professor.

"Boy, are you alright? You were slashing madly about" Snape said

"Fine sir, just…just a dream." Harry lied "Sir what is it? What are you doing here, is Eliza alright." He said worried

"Yes Potter. Look, I have to go away." Snape said simply

"Away sir?" Harry asked

"For the order. No more questions. Eliza, well she isn't fairing the news well. I need you to take care of her while i'm gone. I do not know how long that will be." Snape trailed off

Harry was still confused but thought better of asking questions. With one last meaningful look, Snape exited the room. Harry laid in bed several minutes letting it all sink it. Once he felt that he was strong enough he hopped out of bed and made his way to his girlfriend.

When Harry entered the room, he saw Eliza staring blankly up at the ceiling. She was numb, and Harry knew that feeling well. He said nothing; he just slipped under the covers with her and held her tight. For a few minutes she was still, all of a sudden she burst into tears. Harry said nothing and allowed her to cry herself to sleep.

Harry woke up around noon. It took him a few seconds to register all that had happened last night. Eliza was still asleep, which Harry thought was a good thing. Harry quietly tried to exit the bed without Eliza noticing. He wanted to shower and have breakfast ready before she woke. Harry had one leg out of bed, when Eliza reached over and grabbed him by the shoulder. Harry turned to her; his heart broke at the site. She did not look well, her eyes were swollen and there was a cut on her lip from her biting down on it out of worry.

"Where are you going?" she said nervously

"Monty, I was gonna take a quick shower, and then get you some food." He said gently

"We can conjure food Harry; you don't have to leave for that."

"Well there is that little matter of the ministry of magic you know." He paused. "But I guess you are right, if I do get another summons i'm sure Dumbledore will be able to explain it." He smiled reaching for his wand

"No Harry, ill do it."

"No way Eliza, you have a clean record. We are gonna keep it that way." Harry argued

"Harry the only way the Ministry knows that you did underage magic is because you use a wand. They won't detect me, because I don't need a wand." She replied

After giving it some thought Harry agreed. Eliza conjured a big bowl of grits and a plate of sausage for them to share. Conjured food was no where near as good as cooked food but Harry was happy that he had got her to eat.

Once they were done, Harry again tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going now? Why are you trying to leave?" She asked in a scared tone

"Now Monty, you know that's not true. I was just going to shower." He smiled

"Why?"

"Cause I smell." He joked

"No you don't." She argued

Harry knew that that was a lie, he didn't bother showering after they came back from the graveyard he was too tired then. But he also knew Eliza was scared and didn't want to be alone.

"Shower with me then?" he blurted

"What?" Eliza said weakly.

Smiling at her Harry got up. Suddenly he scooped Eliza up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

Normally showering with his girlfriend would have been heaven for Harry. However this was not the case. Harry washed himself quickly, he noticed Eliza's hands were trembling so bad that she was having trouble with her own body. Gently he took the wash cloth from her, and started to wash her. His heart panged with every tremble form Eliza, he hated to see her this way.

Once they were all clean, Harry tucked Eliza back into bed. He entertained her by telling her stories about his life before her. She didn't respond much, but Harry knew she was listening. Harry only left her side to use the loo. Once it got dark, Eliza settled in to cuddle Harry and go to sleep. Harry wasn't sure if this was the way he should be handling this situation, but he was doing the best he could.

For the next two days, this was pretty much the routine for the two. Harry was finally settling in to it, but worried that Eliza would go crazy if she kept everything in for much longer.

On the third day Harry woke up to an empty bed. Instant panic over took him. He grabbed a t-shirt and dashed out of the room. Once in the hall Harry smelled various meats being cooked. He curiously made his way to the kitchen, half way expecting to find Mrs. Weasley. Instead he found Eliza, a different Eliza. She had gotten the color back in her face, and he eyes were sparkling again.

"Eliza?" He said

"Harry, hello sleepy head." She smiled

"What are you doing, has there been word from your father." Harry asked

"No. But Harry, I know he would be ashamed if he saw how I have been acting the last three days. He wouldn't want me being a hermit; it's not fair to him or me and certainly not to you." She smiled walking over planting a firm kiss on his lips

"I'm alright don't worry about me, just as along as you are ok." He grinned

"I'm fine." She said

Harry went to get some plates for the food. But Eliza swatted his hand away.

"Hey, what's the idea?" He laughed

"The idea is you aren't lifting a finger Harry Potter. You have been taking care of me for three days! Now it's my turn. So if you would kindly return to bed Potter, I shall bring you your food. And promptly after that I shall give you your bath." Eliza said with a wink

"Can we skip to the bath please?" Harry said being cheeky

"Down boy, go now. I'll be up soon."

Without argument Harry scurried back up the steps. It was so good to have Eliza Back. Once in her room Harry jumped in the bed and made himself comfortable. No sooner then he had he heard a booming voice coming from Eliza's fire place.

"Potter! What are you doing in Eliza's bed!" Snape said

"Professor you are ok!" Harry jumped running towards the fireplace.

It was Snape, and he looked worse for the wear. Scrapes and bruises lined his face. But he wasn't alone Remus was there too, and in the same condition.

"Don't avoid the question Potter, what are you doing in her bed!" Snape pressed

"I must say Harry this doe's look quite suspect." Lupin chimed in

"Sir its nothing, Eliza has been so distraught. Only now has she gotten out of bed. I have been holding her while she sleeps it's the only way for her to get rest." Harry said honestly

"See, Severus Harry is a noble man. Your daughter is in good hands." Lupin said

Before Snape could retort Eliza busted in the door.

"Harry who are you talking too?" She asked

Harry said nothing but just pointed towards the fireplace. When Eliza saw her dad and Remus, she dropped the tray of food that she had worked so hard to prepare.

"Daddy!" She screamed "Are you ok?"

"Yes, dear. We have completed our task. However it's a full moon tomorrow, so we can only travel during the day. In all the confusion we for got to make Remus his wolfs bane potion. So it will take us three days to return. But we are out of danger." He smiled at her

"Why cant you just floo?" she argued

"Because we fear that too much floo movement will cause Voldermort to become spurious." Lupin chimed in

"As long as you are safe." She smiled

"I am dear, and now that you know this I suspect Potter can take up his own bed." Snape said simply.

Before she could say anything Lupin and Snape were gone.

"Well that's it all the progress I made with your dad is gone." Harry half joke

"Oh shut up Potter, he should be thankful for you taking care of his daughter." She said joining him in the bed.

"So Lupin, your dad they are alright. And we have three days with each other. Whatever should we do?" Harry said innocently

"Hmm, I don't know Potter. I mean we could always do some cleaning, maybe get started on homework." She grinned

"Don't play Monty. You owe me a shower." He reminded her

"I do don't I?" she said

With that Harry scooped her off the bed and took her into the bathroom.

This time the shower was heaven for Harry. Nothing but kissing and hugging went own while the two were cloaked in the steam of the shower, but it satisfied them both just the same.

After their cleaning, Eliza and Harry took to the bed again to just lay down and enjoy each others company.

Eliza was ecstatic. Her father was ok and Harry still loved her even after her melt down. These next three days Eliza could finally relax. She was a bit nervous though. She and Harry had not talked about their incident in the study that happened a few nights back. It had been wonderful but Eliza never intended for it to go that far. Even though Harry, and her hadn't had sex it was still very intense. It kind of shocked her that he had yet to bring it up, but Eliza felt that he should. So she would keep her mouth shut until he mentioned it. With a delighted sigh, she cleared her mind and just focused on running her hands through Harry's wild hair. She enjoyed the way he moaned when she reached the nape of his neck. This was perfect; finally Eliza and Harry could enjoy being a couple.

Harry wondered did Eliza Purposely try to torture him. Her touches were driving him insane. He wanted to yell to her to stop teasing him, and release his burden. She didn't know it but with every touch, Harry's lower region grew harder and harder. Harry desperately wanted a repeat of their events from the night before. He didn't know how to tell her this though, and quite frankly he wasn't sure she would be up for it. She hadn't mentioned that night to him since, and Harry was afraid that she

Thought it was a mistake. It had the exact opposite on Harry. That night made him painfully aware of his sexuality, and of Eliza's. He wanted more, and soon. Did that mean he wanted to have sex? Was he ready to have sex? What she? Harry's mind was spinning. But he knew he would not make the choice alone.

"Eliza." He blurted

"Yes, lover." She hummed

"Umm…this is wonderful. Being here with you." He smiled

"I feel the same."

"Good, and it was wonderful the other night with you." He stuttered

"Yes baby…is something on your mind?" She said

Harry was about to press then he remembered that Eliza had given him his first orgasm ever. But he didn't give her one. A look of anguish came on Harry's face. And all the excitement in his lower region disappeared. Sure he had made her very excited, but he didn't make her…well for lack of better words he thought…cum. How could Harry have been so blind? No wonder Eliza hadn't mentioned it to him, she was disappointed.

"Harry? Harry? What is it?" Eliza requested

"The night you made me…made me..." he started

"Cum, Harry." She finished

"Yes well, did you…well you didn't…" he trailed off

"Cum?" She finished again

"Well yeah."

"No Harry, but its different for girls it's harder." She explained

"You mean I'm horrible." He said

"Harry, James shut up right now. You are wonderful and you made me feel wonderful. Just because I didn't have an orgasm doesn't mean that you didn't please me." She said loudly

With out warning she captured Harry in a passionate kiss, making sure to suck on his tongue a little. This made Harry forget whatever was bothering him. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Well I want to give you one now!" he said like a happy little boy

"Now?" She grinned

"Yes." He said

Harry hopped on top of her and started attacking her neck. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was sure he could finger his way through.

"Harry do you know what you a are doing?" she joked

"No clue, but you'll teach me wont you Madame." He laughed

"Umm I'd much rather let you figure it out on your own." She said slyly

"As you wish." He said

Harry resumed kissing her neck. He made it down to her collar bone before he felt Eliza stiffen underneath him.

"What is it?" he said alarmed

"Did you hear that?" She said a little worried

"Oh that was probably your bra snapping." He joked

"Harry shush, I heard something downstairs." She replied

"It's a big house, probably a draft."

Before she could protest, Harry resumed his kissing. After a few more seconds Eliza stiffened again. This time Harry too heard a noise.

"I know you heard that." She asked

"Yeah I did." He said rolling off of her. "Stay here."

He jumped put of bed and grabbed his wand.

"No chance of that Potter." Eliza said

And she hopped outta bed as well. Without arguing with her, Harry exited the room. The two creept as quietly as they could down to the main floor.


	14. Unexpected Visitors

14: Unexpected Visitors:

The house was empty. Harry and Eliza stood puzzled as they stood in front of the fireplace. All of sudden a fire started in the once quite fireplace. Eliza and Harry jumped back. Once he composed himself Harry crept towards the fireplace with his wand ready at hand.

Without warning a huge figure emerged from the fireplace. It was a man, tall and lanky. He tumbled right out of the fireplace to Harry's feet. He was covered in soot and floo. He was completely black except for a patch of red hair that peaked out from his head. Red Hair?

"Ron?" Harry yelled

"Bloody hell mate! Watch that bloody wand, you can put an eye out." Ron grinned

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Eliza said as she came up beside Harry grabbing his arm.

"Sorry I scared you guys. I'll explain everything." Ron said

Before he could finish his statement, another figure rolled out of the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled

"Harry, Eliza. This is wonderful isn't it? I'm sure Ron has filled you in." Hermione ranted

"Well no he hasn't." Harry said still not sure what was going on.

"Well…" Ron started

But before he could finish there was another disturbance at the fire place.

"Draco!" Eliza said

"Bloody hell, I hate traveling by floo. A damn waste of a good sweater." Draco muttered

"Alright! What is going on?" Harry yelled

"Sorry mate. I know we probably startled you guys, but mom insisted." Ron said

"Insisted?" Eliza asked

"Yes. After we heard about your dad mom wanted you guys to come to the burrow ASAP. Of course Dumbledore said it would look suspicious. Once everything died down though, he said we could come stay with you. He didn't want you or Eliza traveling though. That would just look too weird. But better be lucky it's just us, if mom still didn't have a house full of people she would be here." Ron finished

"Didn't interrupt any shagging did we?" Draco smirked

"Stuff it Malfoy?" Harry said uneasily, Eliza grabbed his hand and he instantly calmed down

Of course he was happy to have his friends here but, Draco's comment hit a little to close to home. He and Eliza were in the middle of some intense snogging.

"We are glad to have you here, all of you." Eliza smiled intently at Draco

Just then another body popped out of the fireplace.

"Luna!" Harry screamed

Luna Lovegood emerged out of the fireplace. She was dressed in a Catholic school girls uniform. Although Harry was sure she was not catholic.

"Harry, hello. Haven't seen much of you this year, and you promised we'd spend some time." Luna said

"Yes, well it's been a busy year." Harry whispered

"That's ok, There's a whole second term. We will have plenty of time wont we?" She smiled as she went up and gave Harry a huge hug, making sure to graze the nape of his neck. Eliza mouth instantly twitched

"Yes well boys, let me show you around this place." Harry said pulling away from Luna. He motioned for them, and gave Eliza a quick peck on the cheek, but made a point not to make eye contact with her.

With that the three boys were gone, and Eliza was left to tend to Hermione and Luna.

"Ok, she said let me show you girls around then." Eliza said flatly

"What in the hell is she doing here then?" Harry said angrily

"Sorry mate, we had no choice. Her dads a member of the order. He got called for duty too. She had no where else to go so she's been staying at the burrow." Ron said

"So what's that bloody got to do with me? Why isn't she with Ginny?" Harry pressed

"Ginny is spending the rest of the Holiday with Dean. We had no choice mate." Ron said

"Fine, no big deal." Harry lied

"Sure no big deal, I'm sure Eliza will be thinking the same thing." Draco smiled

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry snapped

They walked around in silence for a while. Harry was sure he overreacted but he didn't want anything making Eliza uncomfortable. Once they came upon the study Draco's eyes lit up.

"Is this the professors study, where he keeps his potion books?" Draco asked

"Sure is." Harry said simply

"You think he would mind if I had a look?" Draco said too happily

"No, in fact there some books in there that he was gonna bring back to school for you." Harry replied

Without another word Draco escaped to the study, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the Hall.

"Hey Harry, sorry about Luna." Ron said

"Don't worry bout it mate, you know how I can get." He paused. "Hey Snape has a wicked wizards chess set in his den, wanna have a go." Harry continued

"Lead the way!" Ron grinned "So how are you and old "_PROFESSOR _ _SNIVILLEY"_ getting along?" smirked Ron as they walked down the long corridor

"Ron you know, I thought I would never say this but…don't call him that. He's actually a good man, and a great dad." Harry said more to himself then to Ron

"Harry you have gone mental! Remind me never to fall in love if it makes you go nutters like this." Ron said half seriously

"Ha, Ron you don't have anything to worry about. You are already in love, and you still haven't gone nutters!" Harry shot back

Ron went beet red, and said nothing as they continued down the hall.

The girls wound up in Eliza's room. Luna did not do any taking which suited Eliza just fine. She didn't know the girl but that hug she gave Harry was not to Eliza's liking at all.

"So how's Harry?" Hermione said grinning at Eliza

"He's fine…but you saw that for yourself." Eliza said confused

"She means in bed." Luna spoke up

"Excuse me?" Eliza glared at her

"Well, the girl has no tack but that is what I was getting at." Hermione said

"Well I wouldn't know. We haven't done anything but kiss and make out." Eliza said wishing Hermione would shut up, she didn't wanna talk about this around Luna.

"So he's still a virgin then?" Luna asked

"How do you know if he is or isn't?" Said Eliza

"Oh we talked about it all the time over the summer. I was hoping to be the first." Luna stated

"WHAT!" Eliza said coming to her feet

"Yes, well that's when we were going out. Not now though, Draco is looking quite handsome." She responded

"You went out with Harry?" Eliza continued

"Only for two weeks." Hermione interjected. She was hoping to avoid this subject all together, but she had learn long ago not to underestimate the power of Luna Lovegood's mouth.

"Yes, he was in a rough place. Said that we would be good together if times were different." Luna smiled

"I bet he did." Eliza snarled

"Luna why don't you go and pick out your room." Hermione suggested

"Ok." Luna said as she floated out of the room.

"That girl…went with Harry?"

"Eliza only for a couple of weeks, Harry was needy. Once he came out of his funk, he broke it off. It was nothing." Hermione rashioned.

"And what's this about her liking Draco? Draco would have nothing to do with the likes of her!" Eliza said ignoring Hermione

"Eliza Draco's a big boy." Hermione said not understanding why Eliza was so worried about Draco. Must be a Slytherin thing. "Well I should find a room and get to bed. See you tomorrow then?

"Yes, sure Hermione. And I am glad to see you and the boys." Eliza said finally coming down.

"I know." Hermione smiled leaving the room

After the quick chess game with Ron, (which he loss) Harry retired to his own room. He wasn't sure that Eliza wanted everyone to know they shared a bed together. Harry laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep, still he was worked up from his earlier time with his girl. Suddenly his door opened

"Eliza." Harry smiled

"What are you doing?" She asked taking a seat on his bed.

"Trying to fall asleep." He smiled at her

"You didn't want to sleep with me." She asked

"I didn't think you would want everyone knowing that we did that." He replied

"Everyone…or just a particular blonde?" She pressed

"Who Draco?" Harry asked playing dumb

"Harry!" Eliza shouted

"What do I care if Luna knows I sleep with my girlfriend Eliza." He said soberly

"Oh I don't know Harry. I don't know a lot of things. Like why didn't you tell me you went out with her!" she snipped

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Harry said

"Not a big deal Harry. I would have rather heard it from you then her Harry. I mean you told me about Cho Chang!" Eliza whaled

"That's because Cho meant something, she was my first crush. But this thing with Luna, was just letters over summer holiday. And I was in a bad place, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to remember it. Luna is a nice girl and a good friend. But that's it. And you know that Eliza. You are far too beautiful to get upset by girls that will never be your compettion." Harry finished

"So you are telling me to stop being a jealous git." She smiled

"Something like that." Harry smiled

"Sorry Harry."

"No I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

"Yes you should have, but no worries." She smiled

"Are you gonna get in here with me or what Monty." Harry smiled lifting the covers so she could get in.

Without saying a word she hopped in and fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Invasion

15: Invasion

The next two days at Snape compound was one big sleepover. Hermione and Eliza spent all their time together catching up on a weeks worth of gossip. With no Luna around, Eliza filled Hermione on all the details of her and Harry's time together. Hermione was not disappointed. Ron and Harry did nothing but play wizards chess. Ron beat Harry so many times, that he begged Harry to stop. Harry on the other hand was convinced that it was his time to win, and pressed Ron for just one more game. To Draco's chagrin Luna made her feelings about him very clear. She insisted on accompanying him so the professors study, every evening while he looked through the professor's vast potion selection. Normally Draco would have loved all the attention. But it was becoming quite clear to him that he was very tiresome of his playboy days. Luna was just his type, beautiful and spacey. But still Draco was not amused. Deep down Draco knew what the problem was, but chose to shove that thought even deeper down.

Day three had gone by and still no Lupin on Snape. Eliza gave a good front for her friends, but Harry knew that she was worried. Early in the evening she excused herself for a walk in the garden. Of course Harry followed.

"Want company." He smiled grabbing her by the waste

"Only yours." She nodded

"He's gonna be fine Eliza, he will pop up in no time." Harry said reading her mind.

"Are you sure Harry? They should have been back."

"The days not over mami. He will return." He said sealing the thought with a forehead kiss

"Mami?" Eliza questioned

"Sorry, vie been listening to Draco's Muggle cd's. That's all they say in the hip-hop music." He grinned

"Its ok, I kind of like it, it's sexy." She said

"Sexy you say, then ill keep it in my vocab."

They walked the rest of the garden in a happy silence. When they made it back to the house Eliza was the first to break the silence.

"I guess we should get to bed." She said

"Separate beds, your dad would kill me if I was in yours again."

"I know and I hate it. I will miss touching your skin." Eliza said

"Trust me I feel the same." Harry sighed

No more words were spoken; they kissed for a long while before Eliza made her way to her room. Harry wasn't quite tired yet, he would find Ron for one more game.

Eliza saw that the light was on in her dads study. She would cut it off, before she went to bed. When she went into the study, she saw Draco reading intently and Luna gazing lovely at him. She could tell Draco was annoyed.

"I'm sorry I thought it was empty." Eliza stated

"Yes you've interrupted Draky and his reading." Luna sang

"Draky?" Eliza smirked

"Uggh." Draco muttered

"Umm Luna I'm really sorry about this, but I need a word with Draco. Would you give us a while?" Eliza lied

"You are messing up our routine." Luna stated

"It's alright Loony, I mean Luna. I will just see you tomorrow ok." Draco smiled horribly

"Tomorrow we are to leave for school Draco. It isn't fair! But wait, I have a great idea promise me you will sit with me on the train!" Luna beamed

"The train?" Draco whined He knew that it would be the only way to get rid of the girl. "Fine, the train it is"

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow then." She said as she dance out the room

"That girl will be the death of me!" Draco said more to himself

"Ha, what's this then? A girl that Draco Malfoy can't handle?" Eliza teased

"Ha I should think not!" He lied "But what did you need Eliza" Draco changed the subject

"Oh, nothing. It just looked like you needed a break from lovely Luna."

"Oh, you brilliant girl. Thank you so much." He said as he engulfed her in a hug.

The hug lasted several seconds, and Draco had no intention of it ending soon. Eliza for her part didn't return the hug, but did nothing to stop it either.

"I thought you said you were going to bed." Said a harsh voice from behind

"Harry, I was. I just saw Draco and thought I'd say goodnight to him." Eliza said finally moving from Draco's strong arms.

"Oh I see. And are you having a good night Draco." Harry said not convinced

"Oy Potter calm down, I didn't mean to take up your shagging time w/ Eliza." Draco quipped

"Are you bloody sure about that." Harry snapped

"Uggh you guys are horrible. Why don't you both calm down. Actually you know what do what you will, kill each other if you fancy it. I'm going to bed." Eliza said as she gave Harry a hard kiss on the lips and exited the room.

Draco went to follow her out but Harry stepped in his path.

"What Potter?" Draco spat

"Where are you going Malfoy?"

"To bed, do you mind?"

"Actually I do, do you have a thing for Eliza?" Harry said out of the blue

"What's this then" Draco laughed, he was only inches from Harry now.

"You heard me. The Lingerie, the hugs. You fancy Eliza?" Harry asked

"If I did Potter why haven't I made a move?"

"Maybe because you know she would turn you down cold." Harry snapped

"If that was true why are you so worried?" Malfoy laughed

With that he brushed passed Harry and started to his room. Harry jogged up to him soon after.

"Just admit it!" Harry snap

"If I do or I don't, I know my boundaries Potter. And don't think I care about you either. Eliza doesn't need the stress." Draco trailed off

"So you do like her!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then say what you mean you yellow bellied ferret!" Harry yelled gripping his wand in his back pocket

"Oh stuff it scar head! Why are you so worried? Are you not satisfying young Miss Snape? Cant handle a Slytherin woman." Malfoy yelled

"Why you…" Harry started

He was stopped by a loud bang that came from the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to bed. So the noise alarmed both Harry and Draco. They had forgotten that they were fighting. Before Harry could stop him Draco took off in the direction of the sound and rounded the corner. Harry stood still for several minutes. His first instinct was to follow Draco, but then he wanted to make sure Eliza, Hermione, Luna and Ron were ok. However Draco's impatience probably put him in more danger then the others.

No sooner than Harry started to move, he saw Draco's body fly around the corner and land hard against the wall near Harry's feet. Harry only got a chance to glance around the corner. He saw two men dressed in black, with mask over their first. Death eaters. Without thinking Harry pulled a silent Draco into the nearest room.

Upstairs Eliza heard a huge boom. The first time she thought it was Draco and Harry going at it. She hoped it wasn't about her, if it was she would have a nice sit down with both Harry and Draco tomorrow. Although she couldn't blame Harry, Draco had been acting a little strange. A second even louder boom brought her back to reality. This one sounded painful, she would stop this now!

Once in the hall Eliza was joined by a confused Ron and Hermione. They had been woken too.

"What's all this then?" Ron said fumbling with his wand

"I don't know, where's Harry and Draco?" Hermione responded

"Probably in the thick of things." Eliza said.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw a black figure creeping up behind Eliza and Ron. Without thinking Hermione steadied her wand.

"Stupfiy!" Hermione whaled

The hooded figured stiffened and fell.

"Bloody hell Mione, you saved us." Ron shouted

"What the…?" Eliza said not finishing her thought

The three friends slowly crept on the figure. It was a death eater.

"Oh my gosh…Harry, Draco!" Eliza shouted.

Without thinking she made her way down the stairs. Ron and Hermione followed close by.

Once downstairs the trio crept along, inching their way to the kitchen with Ron now in the lead. Suddenly a hand pulled at Ron, from one of the side rooms. The Trio jumped back, taking a fighting stanza prepared for an attack

"Shhh! Quiet!" Harry instructed

"Harry." Eliza whispered

"Get in!" Harry motioned for the trio to come in the room

Once in there the friends bombarded Harry with Questions.

"Mate what in the bloody hell!" Ron yelled

"I don't know, me and Malfoy were arguing, then we were attacked." Harry said looking at Malfoy, who was knocked out

"Oh my!" Hermione said kneeling by Draco

"Yeah there was one waiting for us upstairs too." Ron said seriously

"How many are there Harry?" Eliza asked

"I saw two." Harry panted

"No that's not right, I saw four, well three minus the one Hermione took out." Ron pondered

"What do you mean you saw?" Hermione questioned

"I mean I just figured there would be more." Ron lied He didn't want to tell his friends about the visions that shook him out of his slumber.

"Well we have to fight; we know the layout of the house better than they do. Maybe we can use that as an advantage." Harry said firmly

"Right." Ron agreed

"Alright you two come with me." Harry said to Eliza and Ron

"O.k." Eliza said. She was nervous but elated that Harry was confident in her abilities now. He was worried about her sure, but he had faith in her as well

"Yes, and I'll stay with Draco. I know a healing spell that should heal this gash in his forehead up, but it will take a while." Hermione chimed in

Harry just nodded at her and made his was out of the room, followed by Eliza then Ron bringing up the rear. It was a slow and quiet walk down the hall. When they arrived to the end. Harry peaked his head around the corner, to his surprise Draco's attackers had not moved. And like Ron said there was another man with them that made four counting the uncoucnois death eater up stairs.

"So what do you reckon we do mate?" Ron whispered from there rear.

"Three of them, three of us. Let's go in full blast. Eliza you go in first. You don't have a wand; they'll think you are helpless. Once their guard is down. Then zap 'em! Ron and I will not be far behind." Harry said calmly

Eliza didn't say another word. She just nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen. At the last second Harry grabbed her by the waste and placed a very sloppy kiss on her mouth. After they broke apart Eliza just smiled and went to face her enemies.

Once she was in plain sight Eliza tried her best to appear helpless.

"What are you doing in my home, please we have money just don't hurt us!" She cried

"Shut up girl, and get on your knees and hands in the air." Said one of the death eaters

"What for! I'm unarmed. Please don't hurt me." Eliza pressed

"I said shut up girl!" the death eater said

Before she could respond again, the death eater began to move quickly to her. Eliza couldn't think, what she should use. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a flower vase with fresh flowers in it. Why was she thinking about a bloody vase? Without thinking she looked at the vase, and summed it. Once she had controlled she hurled the vase towards her enemy hitting him squarely on the chest. This however had no real effect on him, besides breaking the vase and wetting his shirt from the water that was in it. He enemy paused for a brief second to make sure he was ok, and then gave a high pitch laugh.

"Silly girl! I don't know how you did that but that will be the last thing you do!" he said as his steps got quicker

All of a sudden Ron and Harry charged in the room. The unoccupied death eaters became instantly aware. Harry and Ron would have their hands full with them. Eliza was on her own. What was she thinking with that vase? She had to do something and soon, she closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly it was all so clear. With a quick jolt her eyes shot open and she shouted the word "Freeze!"

It happened in an instant the death eater who was on her trail, stopped in his tracks. It started in the center of his chest, where the water from the vase still stained his shirt. It began to freeze, and the icy water trailed from his chest, up his arms and down his spine. In an instant the man was frozen solid.

Ron was fighting an over eager death eater who did nothing but reflective curses. Ron was holding his own, the D.A. had paid off. He was about to make a break through on his assailant, when suddenly he fell to his knees. A pain so violent shot through his head. I was like his own mind had defeated him.

"Ha I got you know boy!" his enemy shouted walking slowly on him.

He was about to hit Ron with a curse, when suddenly the grown shook underneath him.

"What the…" he screamed as the floor gave way under him and he was swallowed in

A limp Draco Malfoy stood at the door of the kitchen only standing up by the support of Hermione Granger. He knew he had just made the ground move under that man; the problem was how he did not know.

Harry had been fighting with the death eater with what had seemed like a decade. Every spell he tried the death eater knew a counter curse. The only good thing was that he had finally backed him into a corner, or yet the fireplace. Still Harry was preoccupied. In the back of his mind he was thinking if Eliza. He had seen what she did with that vase. Even he didn't know she had power like that. Harry then shook his questions about Eliza off. He needed to get rid of this death eater. But he knew he couldn't get pass the counter curses. He needed a barrier. A barrier? Harry didn't know what he was doing, he was working out side of him self. He began to chant.

"_Evokete pyrovitum, Evokete pyrovitum, Evokete pyrovitum, EVOKETE PYROVITUM!" _he shouted

With out warning a ring of fire surrounded the death eater. Harry could see the man mumbling several curses, though try as he might the flames would not go out. Eventually the heat over took the man and he passed out.

Harry did not know where he had got the spell from. He didn't have much time to ponder it before he felt Eliza hugging his neck. Ron had recovered from his dilemma and too made his way to Harry. Hermione practically had to drag Draco to join the group. Before any of them could speak they heard a voice from behind.


	16. Elementals & Mind Readers

_Author's note:_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story…Keep 'em coming, I love feed back, for better or worse. Sorry this chapter was a little late. As the story goes on and the plot gets more intense, it's harder for me to put into words. But don't worry I'm not gonna abandon this story. But be aware we have many many more chapters to go! (Smile)_

_Thanks Muggles,_

_Eliza Snape_

16: Elementals and Mind readers

"Well done then." Said Albus Dumbledore

He was standing tall with a wide smile on his face. Harry thought that he looked a little out of placed so dressed up. He was draped in a green bedazzled silk robe. A golden wizard's hat capped it off. Lupin and Snape were by his side, they however looked far from dressy.

"What?" Is all Ron could mutter

"Dad!" Eliza said as she let go of Harry and ran to hug her father

"You all have just had your first training lesson." Lupin spoke up. The scars on his face had just begun to heal.

"Excuse me?" Harry said a little off put

"You mean, you mean this was a test?" Eliza said pulling away from her dad and now glaring at him

"Not tests Miss Snape, just a skill level mission to see where we should start the individual training." Dumbledore spoke up

"What bloody training?" Draco spat

"Yes I agree with Malfoy. You lay this on us at the end of term, and we still don't know exactly what training we are about to endure." Harry yelled, Eliza had made her way back to him. She grasped his hand tightly

"I'm afraid I agree with Harry professors." Hermione said apologetically

"It was the only way." Snape finally spoke

"So sending death eaters in here to split my bloody skull was the only way!" Draco yelled

"They were not death eaters. They were Auroras in training." Lupin said simply

"Honestly professor I don't think that makes it better. Draco could have been hurt." Hermione yelped.

"Yes well your healing skills have done the trick! Well done Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled

Hermione blushed despite herself.

"Look, we want to know what's going on right now!" Harry spoke again

"Yes! Was this whole thing a set up? The mission, you leaving in the middle of the night, the need to send our friends here?" Eliza said sending a hurtful look at her father

"It better not have been! You caused her a lot of pain!" Harry shouted

"I would never do such a thing to my flesh and blood. Of course the mission was real?" Snape snarled

"Regardless what the bloody hell is going on! Maybe someone can explain these headaches and blackouts." Ron said angrily

"Blackouts?" Hermione said nervously

Before Ron could respond Dumbledore spoke up.

"Yes children, it is time. Go get cleaned up and when your return we will tell you what is going on." He said softly

"Could you all keep it down, I'm trying to sleep?" Luna Lovegood said standing in the door frame

The four friends gave a sarcastic laugh before they trailed off to wash up.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some sweats and a T, Harry made his way to Eliza's room. He had been in the bad habit of not knocking these days, so whatever condition she was in he was not sure. To Harry's displeasure she was fully dressed. She still looked like a goddess through. Her hair was still wet from her shower; she had managed to get it into a messy bun. She wore a pair of ripped up jeans, which she swore was all the rage in America and Harry's favorite Oxford sweatshirt.

"Hey is that my shirt?" Harry grinned as he startled her

"Yup."

"You into stealing my things now?" He joked

"Hey don't hate because it looks better on me Harry." She smiled

"Well I can't argue with that." He said taking a seat beside her on the bed

"Are you ready to go down there, and see what else the grown ups have in store for us?" She said quietly

"No, but then again it's not up to me." He said sadly

"Harry…" she started

"Don't Harry me Eliza. I know what you are going to say. You're gonna tell me that they only are doing what's best for me, and they know more then I do." Harry shouted

"Actually I was going to say that I agree with you, and that when we go down there we have to set some ground rules. If we are so much apart of the fate of the wizarding world, then we have a right to know what that in tells. Yes they probably do mean the best for us. But that doesn't mean that they are always right." She said breathlessly

"Oh, well in that case." Harry said as he swooped in for a long kiss

"I guess I don't have to tell you I love you." Eliza smiled when the kiss was done.

"No but I love to hear it." Harry said getting to his feet.

Hand in hand the two went downstairs to join the rest of the house guest

Once downstairs, Harry saw that he and Eliza were the last to arrive. Draco was in one of the arm chairs looking angrier then Harry had seen him in a long time. Harry could tell he had too showered, but instead of going for the usual put together Malfoy look he just wore a pair of simple black track pants and a blue pocket T. Harry didn't even think Draco owned those kinds of clothes. Draco looked like he wanted to reach over and tear the teachers apart. Harry got the distinct feeling that Draco did not like leaving his future in adult's hands either.

Hermione for her part also looked unnerved. Gone was her thoughtfulness, it was replaced by a look of worry and fear. Harry was sure the worry was more for Ron then herself. Harry couldn't help thinking that she looked cute huddled on the edge of the couch. She like Eliza had natural beauty. She wore a pair of jeans and an over sized shawl. She nursed a cup of coffee, when she saw Harry staring she gave him an embarrassed smile.

Ron too was looking at Hermione. He like Draco held a murderous look on his face. Harry could tell that he was concerned about Hermione, and furious with the people who had put them through this ordeal. He like Draco had elected to cut his hair over the holiday. It was spiked again, and gave him sort of an edge. He sported a hooded sweatshirt with a pair of tan khakis.

Eliza and Harry made their way to the couch, and took at seat next to Hermione. Once they were all settled Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well children, you have all done very well on your first task." He started

"You said that already. I need you to get to the part where you tell us what the bloody hell it was all for." Draco interrupted

Normally Harry would have been furious with such disrespect. Yet Draco had a point and Harry agreed fully

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'd let me continue I will answer all. Now as I was saying excellent job. The purpose of this task was not to rattle you, but to merely test your skill and knowledge of the individual powers that you already possess." Albus paused

"Sir, these powers you speak of...what are they and why are they so important?" Hermione chimed in

"Miss Granger as I told you that day in my chambers, Harry is the " Boy who lived" and he and only he in the end will defeat Tom Riddle. However there will come a time when he will need you four to help in on the way, help him in that journey?" He answered

"You are right you told us that already." Harry scowled

"Look professor, we get that. Just tell us what skills we all have!" Ron said just as heatedly

"Do any of you know what an Elemental is?" Lupin spoke up for the first time

There was a silence in the room.

"No, but it sounds like someone who studies the elements." Hermione responded

"Close Miss Granger." Dumbledore said

"An elemental is one who can control the elements, and in some extreme cases can even create them." Lupin said

"So that's it we are all elemental?" Ron asked

"Not all of you Mr. Weasley." Snape added. "Some of you have other gifts that will be just as important."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Snape and Mr. Malfoy have the Power of the elements. Tonight's battle was to see just how much aware they are of them." Dumbledore said

"Elements?" Eliza spoke finally

"Yes Miss Snape, and if you think about what you went through tonight up should know which one of them you control." Lupin smiled

Eliza thought for a minute. Of course! That's why she thought to throw the vase, that's why she wet her assailant. That's why she could freeze him! She controlled the element of…

"Water." She said confidently

"Exactly." Her father beamed "And you Potter, what do you think your element is?"

"Umm…er…Fire." Harry said after thinking about the man and the fire place.

"Excellent Harry." Lupin laughed "Now you Draco."

Draco thought, he didn't know what he was. He just remembered that when he saw the man about to attack Ron, he had to do something.

"I don't know. All I remember is thinking that Weaslebe was in trouble. Then the ground started shaking, and then it caved in right under him." He pondered out loud.

"Yes Malfoy, you did make that happen. This is because you control the element of Earth." Snape replied

"Earth" Draco said disgusted. "Potter gets fire and I get Earth. All I can to is make the ground shake! What good is that?" Draco moaned

"Foolish boy! With this power you can make Earthquakes that are off the rickter scale. Make sleeping volcanoes erupt, even separate the continent Africa in two!" Snape yelled loudly

"Well when you put it like that, this elements not so bad." Draco smirked

"Where do you fit in with this, why are you the one teaching us?" Eliza said to Remus Lupin

Lupin just smiled gently at the girl

"Lupin is an elemental as well. Who better to train you than someone with such great powers as well?" Dumbledore spoke

"Well, what element do you control Remus?" Harry asked

"Water." Eliza answered for him. She knew now what she had in common with the professor. But still she thought there was more

"Right." Lupin said simply

"Hang on?" Then what do Mione and I have to do with this all if we aren't Elementals?" Ron asked

"Mr. Weasley I think you already have some idea. You are a seer." Dumbledore chimed up

"What, like Trelawney?" Hermione gasped

"Not quite, Madame Trelawney is what we call a visionary. She likes to well…how do you say interrupt the future. You Ronald actually will see segments of events that are near in the future, and from that analyze the bigger picture. Eventually you will be able to use your power to see the future as a whole." Snape said "This is what I shall teach you to do.

Ron didn't say anything, he just sat back. It all made sense now. Well a little bit anyway.

"And me professor?" Hermione asked turning to Snape

"Well Granger, you will have to learn and master something that even Harry Potter could not. Occlumency and Leginamcy." Snape spoke

"But why?" Hermione pressed

"Because if you don't, I'm afraid Weasley will have more of his bouts like the one we saw tonight. With the power of seeing comes a need to have ones minds clear at all times. It is an almost undoable task. Every powerful seer needs what we call an anchor. Someone to hold down their mind so that they are able to better see their visions, and so that once they do, it won't overtake them." Snape answered

Now it was Hermione's turn to be speechless.

"Now are all clear on the powers and gifts you all have?" Dumbledore asked

No one spoke. It was clear by the look on their faces that none of the kids fully understood all this information. But the headmaster was not worried; once training started for the quintet he was sure that they would understand it all.

"Well good. Now I must insist that you all get to bed, we will leave bright and early for school tomorrow." He resumed

With that the five friends slowly made their ways to their sleeping quarters. Harry gave a loud sigh. He would be happy to return to school, he needed a break from this holiday.


	17. Settling into January

17: Settling into January 

The first few weeks of the new term started out normal enough. Everyone kept to themselves just trying to learn and fit into their normal routine. It was the last week of January though, and the group was very much settled in. Still they spent very little time together as a whole.

A huge part of this was the tension between Harry and Draco. They never got to finish their argument that was started late in the winter holiday. Although neither of them brought up the subject again it was clear that this unresolved issue put a stopper in their friendship. Unlucky for Ron, Hermione and Eliza they were caught it the middle. It was an unspoken rule that if Draco was eating lunch with Eliza then Harry, Ron and Hermione were off visiting Hagrid. Or if Ron and Draco decided to have a go on the broom then Harry, Eliza and Hermione were in the library. These days you never saw the five in a room together. They had yet to start their training so it was nothing making them come together.

There was something else keeping the quintet from being together as well.

Ron and Hermione seldom were seen together these days. In fact the only time they were together was when Harry was around. Again no one said anything about the mutual tension between the two, but everyone knew it was there. Even other fellow Gryffindor began to worry that the golden trio and friends were slowly falling apart.

It was the last Friday in January and Eliza was pondering this very thought while she ignored professor Binns and his sermon on the Vampire revolts of 1886. Finally the lesson was over; Eliza grabbed her things and wondered obliviously out of the chamber. Her thoughts were too focused on Ron and Hermione to pay attention to her surroundings. She thought back to her and Hermione's last sleepover.

_-Start Flashback:_

_Hermione lay across Eliza's bed reading a Muggle magazine. Eliza for her part laid on the floor painting her toenails an awful green color. _

"_So this article says that your ideal mate is a Pisces. Obviously Harry isn't a Pisces." Hermione thought truthfully_

"_Well, that's all rubbish! Harry is more than ideal for me. Trust me I don't need a stupid book to verify that. Harry pleases me just fine." Eliza said_

"_Is that so? How does Mr. Potter please you?" Hermione pressed_

"_Come on Hermione, that's private." Eliza laughed_

"_Private! Yea sure, don't you think Harry tells his mates just exactly how you please him!" Hermione continued_

"_No I don't, because there is nothing to tell." Eliza responded more seriously "Besides I don't know what you want me to say. I told you most of what Harry and I do. Kiss and make out._

"_You mean to tell me you haven't had sex with Harry?" Hermione gasped. "I mean its Harry… you are so lucky Eliza. Harry's so strong and sweet and…" She was interrupted_

"_And what Hermione! Exactly why are you so interested in Harry! Is there something you want to tell me!" Eliza yelled now facing Hermione_

_Hermione was taken aback, why was Eliza so upset. After all they were just having girl talk. _

"_Eliza what's up, I mean we always talk about your escapades with Harry?" Hermione asked honestly_

"_This I know Hermione, but you are getting way too personal. I mean its starting to sound like you fancy Harry." Eliza shot back_

_Hermione didn't say anything else for a while. She didn't realize that she could have said something that Eliza thought was inappropriate._

"_I'm sorry Eliza." Hermione whispered sadly_

"_If you fancy Harry Hermione…" Eliza started _

"_Its not that! Im…I'm…well I guess I'm jealous."_

"_Of me?" Eliza questioned_

"_No. Of Harry…and you. Well I guess I'm jealous of what u guys have together. I mean he loves you so much and you he. Its just I haven't had a boyfriend since I have been her, not even Victor really. So I guess I was just trying to live through you" Hermione said weakly_

"_Hermione, Why on Earth are you doing this to yourself. You are a beauty! If you wanted a man you could surely get one." Eliza gasped_

"_You think?" Hermione said sarcastically "Nobody here wants me and those who do are too afraid of Harry and Ron to do something about it"_

"_Well we can fix that too." Eliza responded "I'll talk to them."_

"_No that's ok, Harry's just being a big brother. And Ron…" Hermione started_

"_Ron's what?" Eliza urged_

"_Oh I don't know what Ron is. Or what he wants." Hermione said dramatically flopping across the bed_

"_Does it matter Hermione…I mean are you hoping Ron likes you?" Eliza asked_

"_I…I …oh nevermind. Why are we wasting this night talking about boys?" Hermione avoided the question_

"_Because that's what we do." Eliza smiled_

"_Well I'm sick of it. Is our little misunderstanding cleared up" Hermione smiled_

"_Of course." _

"_Wonderful, now lets start our movie-athon." Hermione said quickly_

_Eliza knew that Hermione was avoiding the Ron issue however she decided not to press…not yet anyway. Once she had a plan though Eliza knew she would not be stopped_

_-End flashback._

Eliza was thrown out of her memory by the touch of Neville as he crashed into her from behind. Although Neville was nowhere near the disaster he once was, every now and then the old klutz of a boy shown through.

"Sorry there Eliza." He said with red cheeks.

"It's ok Neville." Eliza responded still preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Eliza thought to herself as she watched Neville truck down the hall that she had no idea how she would rectify this situation with Ron and Hermione but she had to try. And she knew just where to start.

Three floors down from where Eliza stood contemplating, her boyfriend was doing the very same thing. Although about a very different situation.

Harry Potter was outside Draco Malfoy's sleeping quarters pacing in front of the door. Really he had no idea what he was doing here. He had originally snuck into Slytherin to see if he could have a quick snog with his girlfriend. Before he knew it he was in front of Draco's door instead. Harry didn't want to be here and if he could he would just walk away, but something was keeping him here. Something Harry didn't want to face.

Inside Draco Malfoy propped himself up on his oversized bed reading some book Eliza had let him borrow by some bloke named Mark Twain. He was delighted that none of his roommates were in the room to bother his alone time. These days all Draco craved was time alone with a good book. He was a whole three weeks ahead in all his school work, so he had plenty of time for fiction novels. The fact was that Draco was pretty close to a genius, but was determined to not let anyone know this. He was sure his new crop of friends wouldn't care either way. Considering each of them had "dark" secrets of their own. Still Draco was fine with everyone underestimating him. He always got a good chuckle when he surprised them with his knowledge.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Draco spoke sure it was Eliza, Hermione or the annoying red headed Weasley.

The door slowly crept open to reveal the last person on Earth Draco thought it would be.

"Potter! What do you want?" Draco yelled

"Malfoy I came to talk." Harry stated

"Talk? Yeah sure you did. Look Eliza's not here. Or do you not believe me? You are free to check under the bed if you like." Draco joked cruelly

"Shut up Malfoy, I didn't come to fight."

"Then why did you come here Potter?"

"To…to apologize. Look you were right. I had no idea to blow up at you the way I did over winter holiday. You have never given me any reason to think that you were after Eliza. And even more importantly I trust Eliza

And I know she wouldn't do anything like that to me." Harry finished

Draco didn't speak for a long time. Finally he replied

"So you don't want me to answer the question then? Do I fancy Eliza?" Draco questioned

"No." Harry said simply. He knew that was a lie, but what good would the truth do either way. Besides he was telling the truth when he said he trusted Eliza

"So Potter has come to his senses then? Finally." Draco smiled "Not that I care though. I just think it was beginning to take a toll on the rest of the group." He added quickly

"Yeah." Harry smiled

"So I guess I should apologize too. I can be sort of an taunting little bastard when I want to, can't I"

"No arguments here." Harry smiled

"Now that that's done, do you fancy dinner?" Draco said as he hopped of the bed and gave a long stretch.

"Yuppers." Harry said

There was a brief silence and the two reacquainted friends looked at each other. Once the sentimental moment was over they awkwardly made their way out of Draco's room.

Ron fumbled through the messy stack of papers that decorated his reading desk. He was trying miserably to find the potions essay he had to turn into Snape tomorrow.

"Great! The one bloody time I actually do a damn assignment I can't bloody find it! Snape's gonna have my arse." Ron cursed

"Your right he will." A voice said from behind

Ron whipped around to see a grinning Eliza.

"How long have you been standing there?" He grumbled

"Long enough to see you losing your mind." She joked

"Shush it isn't funny."

"No it wouldn't be…normally. But considering the fact that it looks like your essay has found its way under Dean's bed." Eliza pointed quickly

Ron followed her finger to the spot under Dean's bed. His eyes got wide and his grin even bigger when he recognized it was the essay he was looking for.

"Bloody hell Eliza. If Harry wasn't such a powerful wizard I would kiss you. Speaking of Harry he isn't in.?" Ron said

"Good, cause it isn't him I want."

"Oh well what can I do for you." Ron beamed

Eliza started to speak but something stopped her. Her whole point of coming up to Ron's room was to finally confront him about his feelings or possible lack there of for Hermione. But in that brief moment Eliza got a better more complicated idea. Finally she had a plan.

"I'm not here for you either Ronald." She lied flawlessly

"Oh, well then who do you want?"

"Seamus." She replied simply

"Seamus? What for?" Ron pried

"None of your business."

"Does Harry know about this…er meeting? Ron pressed

"No."

"Then as Harry's best mate I think I ought to know."

"Ron, what are you trying to say? Do you think I'm doing something behind Harry's back?"

"Didn't say that did I? I just think I should know."

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Seamus."

"Promise." Ron spoke

"I mean it Ron!" Eliza said louder

"I know, I know."

"Well…well…Seamus needs my help." She Started

"With?"

"With a girl Ron geeze!" Eliza said overdramatically as she flopped on Harry's bed.

"What, a girl? Ha I would have thought Seamus would be a Gilderoy Lockhart with the ladies. Well who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked

"Now that's really none of your business."

"Oh come on Eliza. For all I know this could be Seamus's way of seducing you alone." Ron said grasping at straws

"You know that isn't true. Seamus wouldn't do that to Harry. Neither would I. But since you cant keep your red hair out of peoples business if you must know…its…its…oh I cant tell you Ron." She stalled

"Oh come on!" Ron whined

"Oh ok…but you can't say anything."

"Got it."

"Fine…Seamus wants my help with Hermione." She whispered

"HER-MI-ON-E! What the bloody hell is he playing at?" Ron said looking murderous

"What do you mean? Is it unfathomable that someone would be interested in Hermione? She's beautiful Ron."

"Er…no…I mean yes…I mean. Why now, Seamus has known Hermione just as long as I have and has never said anything about it." Ron asked as he took a seat next to Eliza on Harry's bed

"Feelings can change over time Ron. Besides noone wants to have to put up with you or Harry's big brother routine. I think its brave and adorable of Seamus." Eliza said

"Well I don't." Ron mumbled

"Well you should Ron. Don't you think Hermione has a right to be loved…to be happy?"

"Of course. I just always assumed…"

"Assumed what?" Eliza pressed

"Nothing."

There was as long pause before either one spoke again.

"When are you meeting Seamus?"

Ron broke the silence

"Tonight. My dad cancelled dinner with me so I came by to see if I could catch him early." She lied

"Eliza…don't say anything to Hermione until tomorrow." Ron said

"What? Why" Do you know something?" She asked

"Maybe but I don't want to say. Just give me til tomorrow ok"

"Fine Ron. I'm still gonna see Seamus tonight but I wont talk to Hermione until tomorrow ok?" she said, this was going better then she had planned

"Great." He said

Ron had no idea what he was going to do between now and tomorrow. And in fact he wasn't sure why he had stopped Eliza from talking to Hermione. Well that was a lie he knew exactly why he had stopped her. This was all wrong; Hermione wasn't supposed to be with Seamus. She was supposed to be with him. Ron realized it was finally time to come clean with Hermione, no matter what. Just how he was supposed to do that? He had no idea.

"Well seeing how I can't fine Seamus Ron, would you like to go down to dinner." Eliza said interrupting Ron's thoughts.

"Sure." Ron said relived, food always helped him think.

Ron and Eliza came down to the Great Hall to find that only Hermione occupied their usual space at the Gryffindor table. Ron had to catch his breath at the site of her. She looked so sad, but beautiful all at once. Her brown hair was extra wavy today and shaped her pale face perfectly. He watched enchanted as she played idly with the food on her plate. After letting him stare for just a while longer, Eliza finally nudged him to take his seat at the table. He chose to sit right beside Hermione. Which was probably a bad idea. Now not only was he engulfed with her strawberry aroma, he also had to deal with occasional accidental touches of her bare skin.

Eliza elected to sit across from the two. She could see the toll that this unspoken love had taken on Hermione. She could also see the nervous sweat that gathered at Ron's brow. Maybe finally Ron will get up the courage to confess his feelings for Hermione.

"Alright there Hermione? You are very quiet." Eliza said

"Yes, it's just been a long day." Hermione lied

"Maybe you should turn in early." Ron said as normally as he could. Truth be told, Ron was hoping that Hermione would turn in to avoid a possible run in with Seamus.

"That would be lovely, but I can't Ronald. I have a ton of reading to catch up on." She brightened up finally talking about her favorite subject.

"Catch up on?" Eliza smirked "Hermione you are weeks ahead in all your studies."

"That may be, but I would like to keep it that way. And besides I have more then school work to worry about now don't I, with all this "_special training_" and all. I want to be prepared. And not to mention the Medori Watch. I mean it's January and we are no closer to an answer then we were when Harry first told us about the watch…" she trailed off seeing the look on Eliza's face. "Oh Eliza I'm sorry, here I am going on about that stupid watch like it's for a class project. And in reality it's your life

"That's ok. I mean at least someone is worried about the damn thing. Harry and I haven't been doing such a good job of dealing with it." She said with a forced smile

"Awe, come on now Eliza, you and Harry have been through enough. Its ok to have a little fun, Merlin knows Harry deserves it." Ron added helpfully

"Thanks Ron, but Hermione is right. We have to find out what that watch has in store for us." Eliza said with a deep frown.

"Well do you have any theories Mione?" Ron said now just as serious

"No. Well except one." She paused to ponder.

"One what Granger?" A sharp voice asked

Draco and Harry hovered over the table staring down at their friends. Harry didn't know what they had interrupted and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"None of your business Malfoy." Ron snapped annoyed that Draco had interrupted the conversation

"What's got your knickers in a bunch Weasble?" Draco taunted as he took a seat to the left of Eliza. Harry took the seat on the right.

"Actually Draco we were discussing the Medori before you and Harry showed up…" Hermione started before she was interrupted.

"Hang on…you and Harry? Harry and you not fighting? Harry and you together." Ron gasped realizing that the two had come in together

"Geeze when you say it like that Ron, it sounds dirty." Harry joked

"You made up!" Eliza shouted happily

"If you call Potter tracking me down and throwing himself at my feet. Well then yes I suppose we made up." Draco smirked

Before Harry could respond to the insult, Eliza wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and enveloped Harry into a long wet kiss.

"What was that for?" He said with red cheeks after she released him

"For being so sweet." She said and turned back to the rest of her friend.

"You guys really have to stop doing that. It isn't appropriate for the younger students to see you behaving like this. Too much public displays of affection." Hermione said sternly

"Besides I'm sure the professor doesn't want to see you deflowering his child on top of the kidney pie." Ron joked

The whole gang bust out in myrth. Well all except Hermione who now had her arms folded tightly around her chest.

"So what were you guys talking about before we interrupted you." Harry said once the laughter died down.

"The watch Harry. Hermione has a theory." Eliza said.

"Really lets here it then." He said as he took Eliza's hand and gently stroked it.

"Well not so much a theory as a revelation. I think we are all thinking that whatever the watch has in store for you guys is going to be some epic battle between good and evil. And that is simply not true. The watch doesn't necessarily have to bring death. It can be anything that will ruin the love between the owner and its true love." She said simple

"Hermione, I'm not sure I know what you are getting at." Harry said

"What I'm saying Harry is we are thinking to big. Maybe the wrath of the Medori is going to be in the form of a disagreement between the two of you." Hermione responded

"We have argued before, and turned out all right." Eliza said worried

"Or maybe one of you will do something so unthinkable, that the other cant forgive." Hermione continued

"I don't believe that! Your way off with this one Hermione." Harry said too unevenly

"Calm down Harry, she is only trying to help." Eliza said

"Well…" he grumbled back "I don't like it." He continued glaring at Hermione

Eliza didn't say another word, instead she began to stoke gently at Harry's calm spot. The nape of his neck of course. With in seconds Eliza got the effect she was looking for. He had quickly forgotten he was mad at Hermione and focused all his attention on his girlfriend.

"Well Hermione are you sure you don't want them making out in public anymore?" Draco smirked "I think it may have just saved your life."

Hermione gave a loud annoyed but relieved sigh. Draco and Ron for their part did the very adult thing of bursting out in roaring cackles.

When the two love birds finally broke apart Harry began to speak.

"Want to hang out after dinner. You know to continue this." Harry said with a wide mischievous grin.

"Sorry baby I wish I could, but I have plans with Seamus." Eliza said making awkward eye contact with Ron

"Seamus! What do you want with him?" Harry asked loudly

Eliza wanted to tell Harry her plan of course, but she couldn't with Ron around.

"None of your business Harry." She joked

"Dammed if it isn't!" He protested

"Oh hush Harry. Hey Hermione did you hear about the _Duelers?_ Their lead singer had a major meltdown and the band broke up." She said completely ignoring Harry.

This made Harry very angry. But before he could press the matter further, the object off all his annoyance had appeared.

"Eliza see you after dinner then?" Seamus said smiling

Neither Ron or Harry smiled back

"Yup." She said simply.

"Hang on? What are you and Eliza up to?" Harry asked Seamus

"Don't say a word Seamus Finnegan!" Eliza told him sternly

"Sorry Harry mate, but what I've learned from me mom, never take a side against a woman." He said finally. "Well see you in a bit." He continued before moving on.

"I have to go and freshen up." Eliza said quickly before Harry could ask more questions. With a quick peck on cheek to Harry she was gone

"Well swell, the rest of us can go do some work in the common room." Hermione said, not really worried about the exchange that had just taken place.

"Sorry love but I have a date with a book….er..with Book…Bookyria from Hufflepuff." Draco lied.

"Bookyria, I've never heard of her." Hermione pressed

"Well you don't know everyone do you Granger?" Draco smiled as he hoped up gracefully from the table. He too was gone in seconds.

"Well that just leaves us Gryffindor." Hermione said happily.

Ron just nodded weakly. Harry for his part did nothing.

"Harry, are you joining us?" Hermione asked too sweetly.

"Whatever Hermione." He whispered


	18. After dinner Shenanigans

18: After dinner Shenanigans 

Seamus stared at the raven haired girl that lay next to him on the oversized bed. He felt weird about the whole situation. For starters he was in the Slytherin quarters. He had never dreamed nor wanted to step foot into the dungeons before, and now he was he understood why. The whole place gave off an aura of dampness and secrets. Even the homely room of Eliza's was marked by the dreary design of Slytherin. Unlike the rich warm colors he was accustomed to in Gryffindor; he was now surrounded by dark greens and harsh silvers. Even Eliza's friendly smile couldn't warm up the place.

But that was just half of what was troubling Mr. Finnegan. He was after all on the bed of Harry Potters Girlfriend. Sure nothing was going on, but what was that little display in the Great Hall about? If he didn't know better Eliza was trying to make Harry jealous.

"Did you hear me Seamus?" Eliza asked annoyed

"I'm sorry no. I was off in my own world for a bit." He stuttered

"This I can see. I was just saying that I think we are done for the night. The project is turning out great. Only a few kinks left to work out. Professor Binns will be pleased." She smiled

"I hope so my grade is riding on this." He added

"Mine too." She bit her lip "But I'm glad he paired us up, we make a great team!" she said as she playfully ruffed up his hair with her fingers.

At the unexpected touch Seamus hopped up off of the bed quickly

"Ok what are you playing at!" he said a little high pitched

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me you…you vixen!" he shouted

"Vixen am I?" Eliza said a little caught off guard and even more annoyed

"Yes, what's with the playing in me hair?" he shot with an all to heavy Irish accent

"I don't understand I do that to Ron all the time! Why are you so jumpy?" Eliza said coming to her feet.

"What was with that display in the Great Hall earlier Eliza? Are you trying to get me killed? Making Harry jealous like that. Is that what this whole thing is about?" He accused

"FIRST RON NOW YOU, WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUICK TO THINK THAT I WOULD HURT HARRY. WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS!" she screamed now inches away from Seamus Adam's apple

"So you weren't using me then?" Seamus said now feeling a little guilty.

"Well I am using you, just not for the reasons you think." Eliza said finally calming down

For the next 16 minutes Eliza explained her plan to get Hermione and Ron together. After a few questions Seamus worries about her motives begin to disappear.

"Well it's a bit confusing isn't it? I mean going through all this trouble." He spoke up

"Well I didn't really see any other way. Hermione is becoming more depressed about the situation everyday. And Ron…well Ron is being oblivious and I'm hoping it's not by choice. Sorry I used you as the red herring but it was just too perfect and I knew once you knew what was going on you would understand. But you understand that's why I couldn't tell Harry about what we were really doing tonight or Ron would have caught on." She wrapped up

"Well if that bloody git can't see what a beautiful thing he has in front of him, then he deserves to be alone." Seamus said out of the blue.

"Come again?" Eliza asked

"I mean Hermione is everything a guy could want smart, beautiful and funny. Well not so much funny but that doesn't matter, she's really cool." He said red faced

"Seamus you don't fancy Hermione do you?" Eliza asked quietly

"What…me no. Besides everyone wants her with Ron." He trailed off

"Look nothing has been done yet Seamus; if you like Hermione just tell me and we can stop the plan now." Eliza continued

"No I don't like her! That's absurd to say. The plan is a good idea and anything I can do to help just ask. Now I gotta meet up with Dean. I'll talk to you soon. Remember if you need my help with anything give me and owl. Bye!" He said as he rushed out the room

"Bye." Eliza said to an empty room. She had a sinking feeling that Seamus wasn't telling her everything. She had to talk to Harry. For his advice and just to clear everything up.

Draco Malfoy had finished his book and he was greatly satisfied. Who knew Muggles could write so well. It was 9:00, too early to go to bed but to late to start on another American novel. He was bored. He had thought about visiting Eliza for a spell, but quickly thought better about that. After all she was the reason for all of this boredom. Normally Draco would be spending a Thursday night before a Hogsmede trip bulling first years with Crabbe and Goyle or shacking up with Pansy Parkinson or one of her best friends. But not these days. These days Draco had traded in his sleazy friends for those who wanted and could save the world. He had to admit when Harry and the gang got into trouble they did it big. Just the way Draco liked it. But the problem with that was that trouble and adventure came so rare. Draco was also frustrated. Sexually that is. With this noble thing, also came a consequence. This had all the setbacks and no rewards. No one petted him on the back for giving up being what some would call a "man whore" life style. Instead most people found it weird. He had to curse some poor second year for accusing him of "playing for a different team". But even with all that Draco couldn't bring him self to bed a girl no matter how much he wanted the quick fix.

With a heavy sigh he rolled off his bed and made his way over to his over sized mirror. He slow examined his self. His blue eyes were brighter these days and his hair had regained all its length. But this time his blonde tresses didn't remind him of his father. All he saw in the mirror these days was himself. And for that fact alone the change he had made or been force to make (he wasn't really sure) was more than worth it. Still it was a waste. Draco knew he was a specimen close to God and thought it sad that he denied women his company. Between his private dueling lessons and Quidditch his body was near perfect. And his stamina even better. He smiled a devilish smile at this thought. As quickly as the smile came it vanished, he knew it was all for not. The woman that he wanted and needed he could not have. At least not yet. Draco wasn't in to sabotoshing relationships. And he wasn't about to start now, he would let nature take its course. While he liked them both very much he knew he would be better for her. He also knew that the boy would screw up sooner or later, they always did. But when and if he ever got his chance with her he wouldn't mess it up. Draco gave himself one more look then made his way back over to bed. He couldn't sleep; he would start on that American novel after all.

Harry Potter sat in his favorite chair in the common room looking very grumpy. He had spent the past couple of hours tuning out Hermione and contemplating the earlier scene in the Great Hall. He was furious at Eliza. For the first time she was keeping something from him and it hurt more then he wanted to admit. He would get to the bottom of whatever she had going on tonite. And for Seamus's sake he hoped he was over reacting.

"So how about it Harry." Ron said smiling widely at him

"How about what?" He snapped

"Hogsmede. Let's got this weekend all of us. We haven't gone in ages." Ron spoke

"Yes Harry I do think it would be fun." Hermione added

"Ugh don't think I can, Eliza and I were supposed to spend sometime alone this weekend." He said distantly

"That's all you ever do." Ron joked

"Shut up Ron I think it's romantic." Hermione laughed

"Romantic. What do you know about romance?"

"Nothing I suppose." She trailed off

Ron instantly realized he had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean it like that Mione, I just meant…" he started

"Listen guys I'm off to bed." Harry butted in, as he started to get annoyed by his two friends.

"Bed, Harry its only 9." Hermione said

"I can tell time just fine Hermione. I'm just tired. See you guys tomorrow." He said as he exited

"What's his deal?" Hermione asked Ron

"Mad about Eliza spending time with Seamus I suppose." Ron said

"Jealousy. Now I think that's romantic. When a guy gets a little jealous, well I guess you know he cares." She spoke

"Well I get jealous over you sometimes." Ron said not realizing he had

"What?" Hermione smiled

"I mean your smart and all. I guess I just enjoy your company." He said red faced

"Thanks I think." Hermione smiled

"So what about you?" Ron asked

"What about me what?"

"Hogsmede do you want to go?"

"Ron, Harry and Eliza have plans and I'm sure Draco is going to be busy with a new conquest." Hermione stated

"So. Doesn't mean we can't go does it?" I mean we are still friends. Do we need a group to be around to do things?" He asked bravely

"Of course not Ronald. You know I love your company. But just the two of us, don't you worry people will get the wrong idea." Hermione laughed

"So what if they do Hermione. I don't care what people think. And why would that be the "wrong idea"?" Ron asked

"I just meant…wait what are you saying Ron?" Hermione asked hopeful

"What I'm trying to do is ask my friend to Hogsmede, and who cares what happens or doesn't happen." Ron smiled at her

"It would be fun Ron, of course I'm in."

With that Ron pulled a book out of his sack and then took a seat next to Hermione by the fire place. He didn't say a word as he handed her the book. Once she smiled and took it from him, Ron laid his head in her lap. He watched the crackling fire as Hermione gently read "Quidditch _Strategy year: 12_ to him.

Harry paced the floor of his bed room. He had come up to grab his invisible cloak so he could track down Eliza. Seamus wasn't back yet which made Harry even more on edge. He had decided to do a little pacing to get his mind right and calm himself down. If he didn't he was afraid he and Eliza would have a screaming match. And if that happened Harry was sure she would win. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he grunted

"Harry." Eliza said innocently

"Don't Harry me." He grunted

"Oh not you too." She sighed realizing where this was going

"Sorry Seamus isn't here if that's who you were after." He snapped

"Quit being an Arse Harry. You know I'm not looking for Seamus."

"Well I'm on my way out so state your piece quickly." He coaxed."

"Fine." She blurted

And for the second time that night Eliza retold of her plan for Ron and Hermione.

"Oh." Is all Harry could say he was so relived

"Do you feel stupid now?" Eliza smiled

"Kinda, but not really. I don't like you keeping things from me." Harry whined

"Harry I already told you."

"Yeah yeah I know, you didn't want Ron to find out. I know, and I'm ok with everything now." He smiled as he took her into a warm hug

"Good cause I need your help."

"With what, it seems like you have everything pretty much worked out now. Its up to Ron now isn't it?" He said as he led her over to the bed for a seat

"Well something unexpected came up."

"Like?" Harry said with a raised brow

"Seamus. I think he likes Hermione."

"That's absurd Seamus has known Hermione for as long as we have and has never said anything about it."

"Of course not to you guys. You two are like her own personal body guards." Eliza said sternly

"Jealous?" Harry said poking her lightly in her side.

"As if, I'm just saying it would be hard for a guy to get close to her that's all."

"Well what if you are right? What can we do now, Seamus has no one to blame if he hasn't made a move on Hermione. Besides wouldn't it be great if Ron and Hermione would pair up. All we would have to do is find your little blonde haired lap dog a mate and we are all set." Harry grinned

"Harry shush!" Eliza slapped his face playfully

"Ha, Monty all I'm saying is that you have already done that annoying thing girls do called interfering. At this point you gotta let the best man win. Either Ron will make a move or Seamus will speak up. We owe it to Hermione to let the one who wants her the most have her." He said thoughtfully

"You actually make since." She winked at him. "Well I better get going; you said you were on your way out. I've kept you to long as it is." She said

"Shut up, you knew I was coming to see you."

"Oh what for?" she said slyly

"Well to get this whole thing straighten out, a well…hopefully a late night snog."

"Ha well I certainly have put you through a lot in these past few hours. I guess I can give you that much." She laughed "How about you use that cloak of yours and meet me in my room in oh about 15 minutes?"

"Sure thing." Harry started. "Hang on; it just occurred to me that vie never made out with my girlfriend in my own bed. Why is that?" Harry grinned

"Well maybe it has something to do with your four roommates Harry."

"There are ways to get around that you know. I can set a silence charm so they won't hear. And then I'll do a glamour spell to make it appear that I'm fast asleep." He said hopeful

"You are serious about this?" Eliza asked

"Yes. C'mon don't you think it would be kind of exciting?" He said with a raised eyebrow and an irresistible smile

"Exciting yes, but Harry also risky. What if the spell fails or goes wrong?"

"Ha, I'm the great Harry Potter haven't you heard. My magic never goes wrong." He teased

"Alright Potter you are on." Eliza said simply

"Really?" Harry said surprised she agreed to it

"Yes. But I have nothing to wear."

"That would be the point." Harry joked

"Oh hush."

"Kidding, just kidding. Grab something out of my trunk. I'm going to hop in the shower. Care to join?" He smiled

"Sorry lover but even your invisibility cloak won't hide us in there. Just hurry back." She winked

With out another word. An over excited Harry ran to the showers.

Minutes later Harry returned to his room. In all of his excitement he had forgotten to grab any pajamas as a result all he had to cover himself was his towel. Much to the happiness of many young Gryffindor girls who got to see a wet Harry make the long trek back to his room. Harry didn't care though, he had more important things on his mind. When he reached his room he was happy to see that it was still roommate less. He was greeted by the most beautiful site he had seen in ages. There he saw Eliza sprawled out over his bed in nothing, but an oversized bright yellow t-shirt with a single picture of a giant toad across it. She had pulled her long raven hair back into a tight sleek bow, which was just the way Harry liked it. That way he got to see hr whole face. He stood in the door framed just staring and drooling at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe she was his.

"Wow Potter, bet you gave all the girls got a good show with that ensemble." Eliza joked

"Yes well they can look but never touch its all for you." He winked

"Promise?" she said suddenly serious

"Promise."

"Do you like my outfit?" she said stretching out the t-shirt

"It's very sexy." He said making his way to the bed.

"Ha, I was going for hilarious. I didn't figure you to wear a shirt like this." Eliza said

"That's because I wouldn't. You went in the wrong trunk, that's Neville's shirt." Harry laughed loudly

"Oh my! I better take it off."

"Don't you dare it looks much better on you." Harry said before he leaned in a placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I think you better set those spells Harry before we don't care anymore who catches us." Eliza said breathlessly.

Harry did what he was told sloppily yet effectively. He wanted Eliza bad and he wanted her now. They continued to exchange passionate kisses with one another until they were rattled by Seamus and Dean emerging into the room.

"Are you sure they can't see us?" Eliza said separating from Harry.

"Nope, they can't hear us either…watch." Harry said before he burst out into a high pitch whale. In turn proving that the two boys were completely oblivious to the sound.

"Arrg…I get the point. You can shut up now." Eliza said covering her ears.

"Ha fine." He Chuckled. "But where were we…he said reaching inching closer to Eliza again.

"Let's just lay here for a bit." Eliza said turning her head away from Harry's advances.

With a grumble Harry obliged and lay next to her.

"Eliza if you are that worried about them catching us, then we can sneak down to your room." Harry said taking her in his arms for a snuggle.

"It's not that Harry…well not so much. Its just that, maybe I can get some incite on the way Seamus feels about Hermione." Eliza mumbled

"So you want to spy on my friends then? That's the only reason you agreed to this." Harry said amused yet somewhat offended

"No Harry! I just thought of it when they walked in."

"Eliza even if Seamus does like Hermione, I thought we agreed to let him and Ron to sought that out now…" Harry scowled

"I know, but …" Eliza started. She was interrupted by Seamus's shouts

"I DON'T WANT HERMIONE!" Seamus shouted only inches from Dean's face

"Yeah mate, I'm sure you get this heated over everything." Dean laughed

"I told you I'm helping Eliza pair Ron with Hermione. Why would I do that if I had a thing for her?" He pleaded

"I don't know mate, you just seem a little off whenever Hermione comes up in talk." Dean said

"Hmmpf…well I'm not!" Seamus muttered as he went through his trunk for his night wear.

There was a pause in the room. Dean had too made himself busy with his night preparations careful not to make too much noise, in fear of annoying his pale friend. Harry and Eliza just laid together quietly, debating amongst themselves whether to continue to listen or go back to snogging. Finally the silence was disrupted by a smiling Neville entering the room.

"Oy Neville, what are you all smiles about?" Dean spoke

"Homework…with Cho." He winked

"Enough said." Dean smiled and patted Neville on the back as he passed

"Yeah, her snogging completely makes up for her lack of emotional stabiltliy. Harry was right she does cry a lot." Neville said as he began searching wildly trough his trunk for something.

"Ha." Smirked Dean

"I can't believe you have snagged Cho, even if she is Potters leftovers." Dean muttered

"Gee thanks." Neville said still searching his trunk

"Don't mind him Neville." Dean shot Seamus a look

"Yeah, sorry Neville," Seamus said suddenly ashamed

"Its ok, I would be jealous of me too." Neville joked.

"Hell I'm jealous and I got Ginny." Dean smiled

"Ginny is hot." Neville said getting annoyed with his search.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Ron said as he entered the room and glared at Dean

"It wasn't me mate. I respect Ginny." Dean blurted out

"You better." Ron muttered as he threw back the sheets on his bed.

And with that everyone begin to make their final preparations for bed. The silence was only interrupted by Neville's final comment.

"Has anyone seen my yellow shirt?"

Eliza gave a startled cry and Harry for his part tried to stifle a laugh.

"I guess you will have to give the shirt back after all." Harry said winking down at Eliza as he made his embrace on her tighter

"I guess so. I wonder if your friends talk about me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a piece of meat."

"Ha, come off of it. You know you girls talk just the same, probably worse."

"Doubtful Harry."

"Maybe so, but I don't mind. The guys are never disrespectful to you. Maybe they don't say it so politically correct, but they do know a pretty girl when they see one.

"How about you Mister Potter? Do you know a pretty girl when you see one?" Eliza said slyly

"Hmmm, I think I can show you better than I can tell you." Harry replied with a wink.

With no more words the two young lovers embraced in passion.

It started out with slow kisses from Harry on Eliza's collar bone. She let out soft little moans of pleasure that got more intense when the kisses turned into gentle sucks. Soon Eliza's moans became grunts. This made Harry almost lose his mind…and something else. With out asking her permission, Harry grabbed at the yellow shirt that was the only thing separating his bare chest from Eliza's. When it didn't come off quick enough, Harry muttered a shredding spell, which tore it quickly from Eliza's flesh. So much for Neville's shirt he thought. When the cool air hit Eliza's skin, she gasped in pleasure. Harry for his part let out a gasp too, his though for very different reasons. Harry was reunited with a sight that he hadn't seen since his time at Snape Compound. Eliza's D breast capped off by her perky nipples. Harry didn't know what to do first, gaze out of admiration or attack them with his wanting tongue.

"Harry…" Eliza said pleadingly

Not wanting to make his girl wait any longer, Harry took one of the breasts in his mouth, and began rolling the nipple over his tongue. This made Eliza's once soft moans turn into random screams. Harry was surprised. He had never done this before, but some how he knew exactly what Eliza would like...what he would like.

Harry decided to come up for air to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"It's a good thing; we have this silence Charm, because you could wake up the whole school." He teased

"Well, you're just that good." Eliza said out of breath.

"Well it's going to get better."

"I don't see how." She smiled

Without another word Harry gave Eliza A devilish grin. He climbed on top of her, and with out warning threw her legs around his broad shoulders.

"Har…Harry what are you doing?" She laughed

Still not saying a word, Harry lifted her slightly off the bed. Before she knew what was going on, Harry's Head disappeared between her thick thighs.

"Ha…Har…Harr…" His all Eliza could get out before she lost all control over her thoughts.

Harry took this as a sign that he was doing this right. He was surprised to see that he actually enjoyed tasting Eliza. From what he had heard from friends, this was just something guys did once a year to shut their girlfriends up. But he liked the feel of Eliza grinding uncontrollably against his mouth. He loved the way she tasted salty but sweet. After about twenty minutes of loud moaning, Eliza went silent. Her grinding movements turned into sparatic jerking movements. Harry could feel her Pulsating in his mouth. And all at once it happened. She let out the loudest whale Harry had ever heard; he was worried that she had broken his silence charm. Then she collapsed, letting out little trembles as her body calmed down. She grabbed for Harry frantically and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Harry for his part just lay their and stroked her hair. After several minutes Eliza calmed down.

"Harry…that was…that was…Amazing." She said a little embarrassed

"I thought so too." He smiled

"But you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. And I liked it very much." Harry said honestly

Eliza looked into his eyes, and smiled. She then began to get out of Harry's hug, and made her way down to Harry's stomach. She was surprised when Harry stopped her and pulled her back up.

"What is it?" she asked

"I don't want you to Monty." Harry said gently

"Why not? You don't want to know how it feels?" she said

"Sure I do, and you will have plenty of time to show me. But right now all I want to do is hold my girl." He said truthfully

"I love you Harry." Eliza said

"I know."

With that they each disappeared into their own thoughts.


End file.
